Их последнее сражение
by One-eyed
Summary: В наступившем хаосе, под постоянной стрельбой, среди бесконечных пожаров и взрывов, нерешительный целитель продолжает свое славное дело, руководствуясь единственными известными ему законами - воле совести и Клятве Гиппократа.
1. Chapter 1

Анна 'One-eyed' Саратовская

**Их последнее сражение**

**© 2010**

_Когда-нибудь затихнет этот бой..._

_Последняя отчаянная схватка_

_Усталых воинов, сомкнувших веки сладко,_

_Дорогой звезд утянет за собой._

_Я появлюсь, шагая в полумраке;_

_Вновь засияет слева на груди_

_Багровый крест, который не в чести_

_У тех, кто избегает крупной драки._

_Слугою Гиппократа быть несладко:_

_Ты вечно без причины виноват,_

_И белый накрахмаленный халат, -_

_Давно ни для кого уж не загадка, -_

_Вдруг превращается в подобие оков._

_Никто не верит в речи о призванье,_

_Работа вовсе схожа с наказаньем..._

_А ты по-прежнему на подвиги готов._

_Но здесь... в дыму финального сраженья,_

_Когда над головой жужжит свинец,_

_Я выскажусь, невежи, наконец:_

_Мне наплевать на ваши убежденья._

_Не гласом долга и не Клятвой, значит,_

_Всю жизнь я связан... нет, вам не понять, -_

_Что, погибая, продолжаю вас спасать_

_Лишь потому, что не могу иначе._

© 30.07.2010

**Глава 1.**

Погруженные в предрассветный полумрак комнаты были безмолвны и пусты. Холодный ночной ветер беспрепятственно проникал через приоткрытое окно на первом этаже в маленькую гостиную. Комната выглядела более обжитой, чем остальные помещения дома. С книжных стеллажей, заставленных объемными томами с алым крестом на корешке, была заботливо стерта пыль, на невысоком столике перед работающим телевизором красовалась початая бутылка виски, а на полу, у изголовья мягкого дивана, лежала раскрытая сумка через плечо, на которой также красовалась эмблема служителя Гиппократа.

Сам же служитель, поджав колени к животу и свернувшись в клубок, крепко спал. Его донимал холод, а проснуться никак не получалось. С улицы доносился неясный гул, грохот и скрежет, с экрана телевизора что-то патетично вещал Канцлер, однако молодой мужчина никак не реагировал на шум. Дремавший у него в ногах пепельно-серый кот вдруг открыл золотистые глаза и, как следует потянувшись, запрыгнул хозяину на бок.

Тот машинально, не просыпаясь, потрепал любимца по голове и попытался перевернуться на другой бок. Не тут-то было - кот возмущенно вцепился ему в плечо и протяжно мяукнул прямо на ухо.

- Ладно, ладно... - Артур ценой неимоверных усилий приоткрыл один глаз. - Отстань... уже встаю...

Он медленно сел и покосился на будильник – без девяти шесть. Значит, поспать удалось чуть более четырех часов… От души костеря про себя неугомонного любимца, он поднялся на ноги и, качнувшись, с удивлением уцепился за спинку дивана. Вчерашняя борьба с бессонницей давала себя знать. Да еще этот холод…

Небольшой, но уютный домик был пуст, как и сердце его хозяина. Этим летом молодому врачу сравнялось двадцать девять, он не был особенно хорош собой, а напряженная, но искренне любимая работа отнимала все время и не давала возможности познать семейного счастья.

- Ты не мог разбудить меня на часок позже?.. – процедил Артур коту, подхватывая с кресла теплый плед, и, завернувшись в него, захлопнул, наконец, окно.

Утробно урча, Седой вился у ног, явственно намекая, что можно бы и завтракать начать, раз уж хозяин встал.

- Ну и хитрюга же ты!.. – мужчина подхватил любимца на руки и от души встряхнул.

Накормив несносного кота и готовя себе кофе, Артур рассеянно прислушивался к бормотанию телевизора. Политикой он никогда особенно не увлекался, но слишком уж тревожные слухи витали в последнее время над прежде безмятежным пригородом Столицы. Новые помощники Канцлера, эти трижды проклятые роботы-миротворцы, оказались слишком непредсказуемы. Уже появлялись тревожные сообщения о том, что они действуют словно бы самостоятельно; и возвращающиеся с фронта бойцы подтверждали это. Сложно было не верить, видя полные ужаса глаза этих бравых вояк.

Канцлер же по-прежнему умудрялся держать бразды правления в своих руках. Артур пару минут еще созерцал его исполненное праведного гнева лицо, потом длинным глотком допил кофе и выключил телевизор. Лежавшая у дивана сумка подверглась тщательной ревизии, в нее аккуратно были уложены чистый халат и шапочка. Лишь после этого, оглянувшись и проверив, ничего ли не забыл, Артур торопливо накинул куртку и покинул дом. В лицо ударил порыв свежего ветерка, разом прогнав сон и освежив мысли. Он вздохнул поглубже, позволяя воздуху наполнить легкие, и широким шагом направился к клинике.

Что бы там ни затевал Канцлер, у Артура был свой долг. И он ревностно исполнял его, следуя Клятве.

Больница находилась всего в трех кварталах от дома, и Артур с удовольствием совершал этот ежедневный марш-бросок. В первые годы работы он всегда стремился поскорее достигнуть своей уютной операционной, его утомляли приветствия местных, но теперь, пообвыкнув, молодой врач легче воспринимал и веселые напутствия, и здоровающихся горожан. От природы будучи не слишком разговорчивым, он, сколько себя помнил, предпочитал обществу людей страницы бесконечно мудрых книг.

- Доброго утра, док!.. – немедленно откликнулся на его мысли голос от ближайшего дома.

Улыбнувшись, целитель лишь коротко поклонился в ответ и продолжил путь.

Все было до ужаса буднично: алый крест на белом здании госпиталя, позолоченный лучами восходящего солнца, заспанные дежурные в приемном отделении и успокаивающая тишина в реанимации, нарушаемая мерным попискиванием аппаратов. Терри, недавний выпускник университета и коллега-анестезиолог, как и обычно, дремал в ординаторской, уронив голову на раскрытую историю болезни и не выпуская из пальцев ручку. Артур не стал его будить и, сверившись с часами, отправился на обход.

- Будешь кофе? – полчаса спустя анестезиолог, виновато улыбаясь, встретил его в дверях ординаторской с двумя дымящимися кружками в руках.

- Спасибо, ты как всегда вовремя, - стянув с головы шапочку, Артур взъерошил коротко остриженные волосы и улыбнулся. – Как спалось?

Прежде чем ответить, Терри уселся в кресло и передал коллеге вместе с кружкой толстую папку.

- Ужасно спалось, от его ИБ у меня начались кошмары. С этим красавчиком нам сегодня придется повозиться.

Артур с удивлением покосился на него, делая глоток из кружки. Обычно Терри не позволял себе подобных высказываний о пациентах. Несколько минут они провели в молчании; Артур самым внимательным образом изучал выписки и заключения, а Терри откинулся на спинку дивана и блаженно прикрыл глаза.

- Он ведь вышел из комы три дня назад, - наконец, заметил Артур. – Не рано?..

- Уильямс сказал, что пора, - флегматично откликнулся анестезиолог. – Не прооперируем сегодня, потом поздно будет.

Конечно, мнение старшего врача игнорировать было нельзя, но Артура все еще мучили опасения. Поглубже вздохнув, вытянувшись в кресле, он привел мысли и чувства в равновесие.

- Хорошо… в таком случае, когда мы можем начинать?

- Начнем, как только… - громко хлопнула входная дверь отделения; Терри оборвал себя, не закончив фразы, и недовольно открыл глаза. – Все, хана мирной дремоте...

В ординаторской немедленно стало тесно – до реанимации, наконец, добрались двое сестер и второй хирург. Вся эта веселая компания ввалилась в комнату, о чем-то переговариваясь и на ходу надевая халаты.

- Где вас носило? – неласково встретил их Артур.

- И тебе доброе утро! - рассмеялась одна из девушек. - Грегори никак не мог припарковаться.

- Поторопитесь, - Артур коротко усмехнулся, поднимаясь. – Новый день, коллеги, мы начнем с металлостеосинтеза на ключице.

По перекосившимся лицам врачей он понял, что только что успешно испортил им утро.

- Наркоз готов.

- Печально слышать, без него было бы веселее.

- У тебя очень злое чувство юмора, Беатрис.

- Довольно, начнем…

Операционная погрузилась в тишину. Коллеги заняли положенные места, уже не обмениваясь циничными комментариями и шутками. Грегори взялся за скальпель и, склонясь над плечом пациента, сделал разрез. Артур через стол потянулся придержать рассеченную кожу зажимом.

И в тот же миг увидел, как дрогнула сжимавшая скальпель рука коллеги.

- Что за черт?.. – выдохнул Грегори, стремительно оглянувшись вокруг.

Пару мгновений спустя Артур понял, что его так насторожило: откуда-то слышался низкий гул, постепенно набиравший силу. Здание больницы содрогнулось, застонали перекрытия и стены. Бригада врачей застыла в неподвижности, в ужасе прислушиваясь.

А затем внезапно наступившую тишину разорвал оглушительный взрыв, и операционную окутали клубы пыли и дыма.

Что-то тяжело ударило в плечо, заставив Артура машинально присесть, оберегая голову. Мир вокруг рушился, взметая ядовитую пыль, от которой не слишком спасали даже хирургическая маска и очки. Постепенно все стихло. Видя не дальше собственной руки, Артур лихорадочно пытался понять, что же произошло. Окликая коллег, прислушивался со все возраставшей паникой и не улавливал в ответ ни звука – только с шипением выходил воздух из пробитого баллона с кислородом да где-то совсем недалеко басовито рычали пулеметы.

Артура начала душить паника; сердце, колотившееся с безумной скоростью, казалось, поднялось к самому кадыку и мешало дышать. Сквозь стук крови в висках целитель различил какой-то монотонный писк, но так и не сумел сдвинуться с места – оцепенение сковало мускулы, и даже застивший сознание туман страха не мог ослабить этого ступора.

Когда пыль начала понемногу оседать, и Артур сумел хоть что-то разглядеть через эту завесу, разум его подвергся новому потрясению. Операционной не стало в считанные мгновенья; дальняя стена, у которой пару минут назад медсестры деловито раскладывали инструменты, отсутствовала как таковая. Обломки ее и куски железобетонных конструкций образовывали огромный завал, занимавший большую часть помещения и заканчивающийся как раз на операционном столе. Тряхнув головой и собравшись с мыслями, Артур осознал, наконец, откуда слышится тот назойливый писк – по монитору чудом устоявшего кардиографа тянулась прямая линия.

- Артур… - вместе со слабым голосом, достигшим слуха, глаза уловили движение где-то на периферии.

Анестезиолог, побелевший от потери крови, безуспешно пытался спихнуть с тела кусок бетонной плиты. И без дополнительного осмотра было ясно: ему оставалось не больше часа. Оцепенев, Артур стоял недвижно и не находил в себе сил, чтобы приблизиться.

- Да подойди же, черт тебя дери!.. – сдавленно взвыл Терри, срывая с лица маску.

Очнувшись, Артур отодвинул в сторону кардиограф и присел рядом с коллегой. Дыхание его было тяжело, он боролся за каждый вдох и явно проигрывал этот бой, однако запястье хирурга стиснул с неожиданной силой.

- Тебе нужно уходить отсюда… - взгляд Терри лихорадочно обшаривал потолок, по которому уже поползли нешуточные трещины; потом посмотрел Артуру в глаза, и дыхание его стало спокойней. – Ты был хорошим наставником, дружище… Сделай для меня еще кое-что…

- Что, Терри?.. – из-под маски голос казался сухим и безжизненным, и Артур сдвинул ее на подбородок.

- Баллон у наркоза… он цел?..

- Цел, - Артур, обернувшись, постучал по датчику.

- Дай мне маску… и уходи.

- Терри, я…

Он осекся под внимательным взглядом. Нет, то был не бред умирающего, анестезиолог отлично понимал, что ему ожидает в ближайшие минуты, и делал то, что считал нужным. Артур судорожно вздохнул и снял с аппарата дополнительную маску.

- Я могу что-нибудь?..

- Лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, это спасти свою жизнь, - тихо откликнулся Терри, надевая маску. – Не медли, Артур…

Но он никак не мог сдвинуться с места, пока не убедился, что Терри действительно погрузился в сон. Лишь тогда Артур медленно поднялся, дрожащими пальцами выкрутил на максимум регулятор наркоза. Лицо коллеги, наполовину скрытое маской, приняло выражение бесконечного спокойствия, сгладились напряженные мимические мышцы, расправляя «маску Гиппократа» - особое проявление скорой смерти. Артур бросил на анестезиолога последний взгляд и отвернулся.

«Прощай, друг…» - он не сказал этого вслух, но почему-то был уверен, что его услышат.

Госпиталь агонизировал, абсолютно человеческим голосом стеная о своем конце. Пока Артур, оскальзываясь на кафельном полу и осколках, пробираясь через завалы и стараясь не слишком оглядываться вокруг, добежал до ординаторской, здание основательно просело. Он чувствовал, что если в ближайшие минуты не выберется отсюда, то легко может разделить незавидную участь остальных. Схватив сумку и перекинув ремень через шею, хирург бросился к шкафу, в котором лежали наиболее действенные медикаменты. Не разбирая, что где, сгреб в сумку большую часть анестетиков и шовного материала и распахнул окно, от которого уже оставалась одна рама.

Второй этаж, а внизу только живая изгородь. Высокая, правда, но это не слишком обнадежило. В последний раз оглянувшись, Артур мысленно попрощался с собой и, обхватив руками драгоценную сумку, прыгнул. Изгородь смягчила удар, и целитель возблагодарил дизайнеров, вырастивших кусты именно здесь.

По пригороду расхаживали Миротворцы. Переходили от дома к дому, разрушая здания, длинными пулеметными очередями срезая тех из жителей, кто не успел унести ноги или спрятаться. Значит, машины все-таки не подчиняются Канцлеру. Этого следовало ожидать, его заявления давно полнились напряжением и дышали опасностью.

«Черт знает что такое…» - Артур помотал головой и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

Самое верное сейчас – заставить замолчать страх, заглушить эмоции. Только тогда можно принять единственно верное решение и понять, что же теперь делать. Короткими перебежками Артур добрался до ближайшего дома, не тронутого еще Миротворцами и затаился в его тени. Насколько он мог видеть, та часть пригорода, где находилось его собственное жилище, почти полностью лежала в руинах. Может быть, когда машины уйдут, туда получится наведаться, но сейчас путь в этот район был заказан.

Целитель глянул в противоположную сторону, чтобы оценить масштабы разрушений с другой стороны больницы, выглянул из-за угла дома… и неожиданно увидел их. Под развороченными ступенями некогда изящного крыльца укрылись двое мальчишек не старше семи лет. Кажется, они о чем-то негромко переговаривались, но голосов Артур не слышал. Позабыв об осторожности, он вышел из-за угла, направившись к детям, и чуть было не поплатился за опрометчивость: с этого места был отлично виден один из Миротворцев, стоявший к Артуру спиной. Мужчина мгновенно вернулся на прежнюю позицию, но его маневра было достаточно, чтобы и ребята его заметили. Теперь они не отрывали от него полных надежды взглядов, а он, вновь выглянув из-за угла, прижал палец к губам и поманил детей к себе.

- Что это вы здесь делаете? – шепотом осведомился Артур, когда ребята проворно перебежали к нему, под защиту дома и живой изгороди. – Целы? Ничего не болит?

Они молча помотали головами, и с неожиданной ясностью молодой врач осознал, что теперь у него есть план действий, хотя бы на ближайшие полчаса-час.

- Где вы живете? – он крепко, но бережно обхватил близнецов за плечи, и оба, дрожа от ужаса, доверчиво прильнули к нему.

- Леммингтон, пятнадцать, - услышал он негромкий ответ.

- Майкл Брентон?.. – неуверенно спросил целитель.

- Ага…

Дом изобретателя находился на приличном расстоянии от больницы, и путь к нему пролегал через угол охваченного пламенем района пригородов. Артур глубоко вздохнул, набираясь сил. Действовать нужно было быстро.

- Так… - он отодвинулся от близнецов и про себя оценил их возможности. – Одному придется держаться у меня на спине, второго возьму на руки. Если споткнетесь, можете уже не подняться. А я должен вернуть вас домой.

Артур выглянул из-за угла; Миротворец отсутствовал в поле зрения, но это значило лишь то, что он движется дальше, сея разрушения и смерть. Целитель вздрогнул, вновь представив, какой путь им предстоит, и, собравшись с духом, поднялся на ноги.

- Пора.

Первую часть пути, от которой Артур ожидал наибольших опасностей, беглецы преодолели на удивление легко. Особенно сильным целитель себя никогда не считал, но с близнецами на плечах без особого усилия перебежками миновал два квартала. Словно поняв, что отдыха в ближайшее время все равно не предвидится, организм мрачно изготовился к борьбе и плеснул в кровь живительную дозу адреналина. Артур с удовольствием встряхнулся, чувствуя, как к мускулам возвращается сила, как оживают притупившиеся было слух и обоняние. Впрочем, без последнего можно было бы и обойтись.

Он старался прокладывать путь так, чтобы все время держаться за спинами Миротворцев, перемещаясь при этом перпендикулярно направлению их движения. Но когда беглецы достигли очередного убежища, укрывшись за живой изгородью, что вплотную росла к ближайшему дому, Артур запоздало осознал, что предугадать передвижения роботов почти невозможно. Они действовали словно сами по себе и маршруты выбирали самостоятельно. Задыхаясь от напряжения, целитель выругался сквозь зубы: задача начала казаться невыполнимой.

- Артур… - один из близнецов, закашлявшись, потянул его за рукав халата.

Доктор, в мгновение ока очнувшись, раскрыл сумку и с трудом откопал в ней пару чистых хирургических масок.

- Простите меня, ребята, я должен был раньше сообразить… Надевайте скорей и двинемся дальше.

- Подожди, взгляни на это…

В каком-то десятке метров от них на земле распластался человек. Сперва Артуру показалось, что все его познания в медицине тут бессильны, но, понаблюдав с минуту за мужчиной, заметил легкое движение пальцев и пыль, взметнувшуюся от дыхания у приоткрытых губ. Мысленно застонав, он под молящими взглядами близнецов выбрался из укрытия и, по возможности хоронясь за изгородью, присел рядом с мужчиной.

«Только этого еще не хватало, - мрачно думал он, осторожно осматривая пострадавшего. – Его я точно никуда не сумею дотащить.»

Незнакомец пребывал без сознания, но серьезных ранений, вроде, не было. Истрепанный пулями бронежилет с белой надписью «Сопротивление» через всю спину надежно защитил торс. Артур перевернул бойца вверх лицом, и в глаза немедленно бросился его возраст – никак не моложе шестидесяти. Он выглядел предельно измученным и истощенным, словно за последнее время претерпел многие лишения, преодолевая к тому же дальний путь. Торопясь убраться с открытого места, Артур спешно осмотрел ноги пациента и испустил тоскливый вздох. С левой все было в порядке, но правое бедро наискось прошила пулеметная очередь; часть отверстий, впрочем, были сквозными, что не могло не радовать.

- Эй, дружище, не слишком ты удачное время выбрал, чтобы вздремнуть, - Артур ощутимо встряхнул бойца за плечо, силясь привести его в сознание.

Из-за спины внезапно послышался глухой рокот, и хирург, стремительно оглянувшись, успел увидеть, как в облаке поднятой пыли утонул алый крест – объятый пожаром и разрушенный взрывами госпиталь покорился своей незавидной участи…

«Что, тащить с собой еще и его?.. – Артур загнанно огляделся; реальность ворвалась в сознание вместе с тяжелыми шагами Миротворца, что направился прямо в их сторону. – А как же близнецы? Что, если этим решением я отниму у них шанс на спасение? Черт, но ведь и его никак нельзя бросить!..»

Чувство долга вступило в яростное противостояние с сильнейшим альянсом – инстинктом самосохранения и страхом. Пока Артур метался от одного к другому, медля с принятием решения, беглецов настигла опасность, которой они, казалось бы, избежали. Миротворец в десяток своих огромных шагов оказался как раз за домиком, где они прятались, и обрушил на здание дождь огня и стали. Сверху посыпались обломки черепицы и пылающие стропила; одно из бревен ощутимо задело Артура по боку, и целитель завалился на землю, тщетно пытаясь прикрыть собой бойца. Краем глаза он заметил, как близнецы подобно молнии метнулись вдоль изгороди и вновь затаились – уже в безопасности, но по-прежнему в поле зрения Артура.

«Что, вот здесь все и кончится?..»

Робот уронил снаряд, падавший медленно, словно во сне, и отступил. Взрыв не заставил себя ждать; Артур не успел прикрыть лица, когда по левой щеке, разорвав маску, скользнуло что-то острое, а последовавший за этим удар в висок едва не лишил его сознания.

«Да, похоже, именно здесь и вот так все и кончится…» - тоскливо подумал он, силясь прояснить взгляд.

«Какое упадничество и безответственность, - фыркнул ему в ответ внутренний голос. – Тебе не то что пациентов – самого себя доверить нельзя!»

«Нет… ты неправ…»

Грохот рушащегося здания начал понемногу стихать; воздух в последний раз с сухим жужжанием прорезала пулеметная очередь, и воцарилась тишина. Придавленный к земле как обломками, так и страхом, Артур не смел шевелиться, зная, что Миротворец еще рядом. Затаившись, он ждал, когда минует опасность. Робот, потоптавшись на месте, одним шагом переступил через развалины и направился вглубь квартала.

«Нет, это не так, - стиснув покрепче зубы, ответил Артур внутреннему голосу. – Я дал Клятву. И в жизни своей ее не преступлю.»

Осторожно приподнявшись на локте, он попытался открыть глаза. Открылся только один: съехавшие на лоб очки не защитили от ударов, и вокруг левого глаза, судя по ощущениям, наливалась нехилая гематома. Веко опухло и никак не поднималось, но сам глаз был цел, да и второй видел неплохо, руки не утратили силы, а ноги – чувствительности. Жить можно.

- Ребята!.. – негромко позвал Артур, с трудом перевернувшийся на спину. – Петер, Пауль, где вы?..

- Подожди, мы сейчас… - донесся до него чуть слышный ответ, и целитель облегченно вздохнул: главное, с близнецами все было в порядке.

Сбоку послышался шорох, затем звучный скрип, и накрывшее Артура деревянное полотно сдвинулось в сторону. Близнецы, встревожено оглядываясь, чтобы не пропустить приближения Миротворцев, помогли целителю подняться на ноги. Он покачнулся, но устоял, и тут же переключил внимание на раненого бойца, которого лишь чудом ничем не засыпало и не придавило. Опустившись рядом на колени, Артур снова попытался привести мужчину в сознание и вскоре дождался реакции: он открыл глаза и оглядывался, явно не понимая, где он и что произошло.

- Мы должны взять его с собой, - тихонько сказал один из близнецов, крепко обняв хирурга за руку, и одной фразой разрешил все сомнения.

- Послушай, Петер…

- Пауль.

- Прости, - Артур не удержал виноватой улыбки; различать близнецов было действительно тяжело. – Вам обоим придется бежать самим. Старайтесь держаться с нами наравне, не отставая, но и не вырываясь вперед. Кажется, нам еще три квартала осталось?..

- Если срезать через дом Сэлфиджей, то меньше двух, - задумчиво оглядевшись, откликнулся с другой стороны Петер, и брат кивнул в подтверждение его слов.

- Хорошо, показывайте дорогу, - вздохнул Артур, поднимаясь и помогая бойцу принять вертикальное положение. – Идти можешь? Давай же, я помогу… Вот так… Поспешим.

Уже забрасывая руку мужчины себе через плечи, хирург, наконец, заметил, что и сам ранен. Белый халат был порван у ключицы и медленно, но верно окрашивался алым. Боли Артур не чувствовал, но знал, что рано или поздно она его настигнет. Вместе с обессиливающей слабостью, валящей с ног.

Миротворцы были всюду. Эти стальные башни заняли все пригороды и продолжали разрушать дома. Возможно, такова была их основная цель. Как бы хотелось в это верить… Артуру казалось, что вместе с раненым бойцом и близнецами они уже почти достигли Столицы. Путь меньше чем через три квартала занял у них почти час. Постоянно скрываясь за развалинами и стараясь не шуметь, они переходили по двадцать-тридцать метров и замирали в очередном укрытии.

- Куда дальше? – Артур присел на корточки; отдышаться никак не получалось и, как оказалось, он совершенно потерял ориентацию в районе.

- К той двери, - близнецы синхронно указали на дом через улицу.

- А если закрыта?

Ребята помолчали, переглянулись и развели руками. Артур вздохнул; в любом случае они могли скрыться за одним из углов, если вдруг им пригрозит опасность в виде Миротворцев. Поднявшись, он снова поддержал бойца вокруг пояса и позволил обхватить себя вокруг шеи. Незнакомец не говорил с ним с того момента, как пришел в себя, слишком много сил уходило на то, чтобы делать каждый следующий шаг.

- Пошли, - Артур первым покинул укрытие и как можно быстрее зашагал к дому-спасителю.

За спиной все чаще слышался грохот – создавалось ощущение, что Миротворцы следовали за беглецами по пятам, не отвлекаясь на разрушение пригорода. Стараясь не оборачиваться, Артур сквозь боль заставлял себя делать следующий шаг и умудрялся практически тащить вперед бойца.

Близнецы, убежавшие все-таки вперед, уже достигли двери и настежь распахнули ее.

- Скорей! – взгляды обоих прикованы к чему-то, находящему значительно выше спутников.

Последним усилием Артур, рванувшись к двери, плечом толкнул в полумрак прихожей раненого бойца, загнал следом близнецов и, ухватившись за ручку, обернулся. Миротворец видел его, и хирург это чувствовал. Он бросился внутрь, споткнувшись на пороге, в падении захлопывая за собой дверь.

Но до пола не долетел – Артура уже поглощала тьма беспамятства, в которой его бережно подхватили чьи-то сильные руки. И целителю ничего не оставалось, кроме как довериться им.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2.**

Никогда еще пробуждение не дарило Артуру такого наслаждения. Разве что в раннем детстве, когда о нем заботились родители, но тех времен он почти не помнил. Сильнее закрепились в памяти студенческие годы; тогда он днем учился в университете, а по ночам дежурил в больнице, - и звонок будильника каждое утро превращался в настоящую пытку. Парадоксально, но после смерти родителей ему практически не удавалось поспать с комфортом; он либо замерзал, не успев ничем накрыться перед сном, либо засыпал в наиболее неудобной позе, просыпаясь среди ночи от истовой боли в сведенных конечностях.

Теперь же, когда рассудок начал немного оживать, всплывая из мрака бессознательного, целитель первым делом ощутил: было тепло. И так уютно, что не было никакого желания подниматься и даже открывать глаза. Однако, к сожалению, вместе с сознанием очнулась и память. Странно, но из всего произошедшего почему-то запомнились всякие мелочи. Запомнился прощальный взгляд ярко-желтых глаз Седого – бедняга, наверное, давно почил в мире, так и не покинув дома. Запомнился легкий туман над городом, пронизанный лучами света. Ярко-зеленая ручка, которую Терри, пробудившись ото сна, заткнул за ухо. Пастельно-синие шапочки сестер, то и дело мелькающие за спиной второго хирурга. Последние отблески солнца на сверженном алом кресте…

Хрипло вскрикнув, целитель распахнул глаза и рывком сел. Он ничего не видел пред собой, но страх гнал его вперед – куда угодно, как угодно, но только максимально далеко от этого кошмара… Немедленно чья-то ладонь крепко ухватила его за здоровое плечо, возвращая на подушку, а над ухом раздался обеспокоенный голос:

- Не торопитесь, молодой человек, не торопитесь! Мы вкололи вам фентанила, но рана может еще представлять опасность. Не спешите… Как ваши глаза?..

Артур не подал голоса, но послушно откинулся на подушку и, собравшись с силами, приоткрыл здоровый глаз. Все вокруг, включая лицо сидящего рядом мужчины, слегка расплывалось; встряхнув головой и вернув зрению четкость, целитель машинально переключился на тщательное изучение окружающей обстановки.

Заботливо укутанный в теплый плед, он лежал на невысоком диване, поставленном в углу маленькой, но полной уюта комнаты. Нет, не комнаты, чуть погодя осознал он, а подвала. Единственное окошко под самым потолком было плотно забито досками и практически не пропускало света. Помещение освещалось при помощи нескольких настольных ламп и внушительного вида керосинки. Книжные стеллажи делили подвал пополам, оставляя полутораметровый проход из одной части в другую. Неподалеку стояли еще один диван и штук пять мягких кресел. В ближнем из них, подавшись вперед и обеспокоено глядя на Артура, сидел спасенный им боец Сопротивления.

- Ну как, получше вам? – поинтересовался он, слегка улыбнувшись.

- Пожалуй, - с легкой растерянностью в голосе ответил Артур, машинально взъерошив свою шевелюру. – Где мы?..

- А куда вы так торопились? – слегка поморщившись от боли и прижав ладонь к перевязанному бедру, мужчина откинулся на спинку кресла. – Мы в доме Майкла Брентона, вернее, метрах в четырех под его домом.

- А близнецы? – теперь, когда к нему стала возвращаться ясность мыслей, Артур внезапно осознал, что совсем не может вспомнить, чем же кончилась их безумная гонка. – Что с Петером и Паулем?

Собеседник ответил не сразу, но улыбнулся так, что стало ясно: беспокоиться не о чем.

- С ними все в порядке.

Рассеянно кивнув в ответ, Артур сел, продолжая осматриваться. Халата и рубашки на нем не оказалось, зато раненое плечо было крепко перебинтовано, а на сгибе локтя горело алое пятнышко – след недавней инъекции. Левый глаз по-прежнему не открывался, и из поля зрения выпадала ровно половина, к чему оказалось не так-то просто привыкнуть. Конечно, следовало наложить повязку, но… нет, не сейчас, иначе в мгновение ока рассеется эта счастливая иллюзия уюта и покоя.

Наконец, скрестив ноги и плотнее завернувшись в плед, целитель обратил взгляд к сидевшему напротив мужчине. Ему действительно было под семьдесят, хрупкое сложение свидетельствовало о стремительном приближении старости, как и почти совсем поседевшие волосы и морщины, избороздившие благородное чело. Впрочем, морщины эти, собиравшиеся паутинкой у уголков глаз и губ, выдавали в нем человека добродушного и всегда готового посмеяться над удачной шуткой. Это же подтверждали и глаза – ясно-карие, сверкающие весело и по-юношески живо. Все в лице мужчины указывало на пытливое стремление к познанию и недюжинный ум – почти удивленный разлет бровей, прямой нос, высокий лоб мыслителя.

А еще он умел изумительно улыбаться, вселяя в собеседника спокойствие, уверенность и надежду. И с ними веру в светлое будущее, сколь бы ни было мрачным настоящее.

- Как ваша нога? – увлекшись не вполне тактичным разглядыванием, Артур не сразу придумал, как продолжить разговор.

- Спасибо, плохо, - собеседник вновь поморщился, меняя позу. – Я был бы признателен, если бы вы ее посмотрели, когда немного отдохнете. Думаю, там понадобится наложить швы.

- Вы исследовали отверстия?

- Майкл говорил о пяти, все сквозные.

Артур кивнул в ответ и вновь погрузился в размышления. Бездействие его убивало, оно позволяло добраться до сознания самым мрачным мыслям. Он даже попытался встать, чтобы отправиться на поиски своей сумки и осмотреть, наконец, раненого бойца, но не продержался на ногах и пары минут.

- Не торопитесь, - посоветовал мужчина, печально наблюдая за целителем. – Для всех будет больше пользы, если вы придете в порядок.

- Пожалуй, вы правы, - закусив губу, Артур вернулся на диван и обессилено откинулся на спинку. – Поведаете, что вы делали в разрушенном пригороде?

- Возвращался из Столицы к Майклу, - после паузы откликнулся тот. – Роботы уже вовсю разрушали город, и за его стены меня вывели бойцы Сопротивления – те из горожан, кто поднялся на борьбу с машинами. Они снабдили меня бронежилетом и отвезли подальше от города. Увы, роботы двинулись по пригородам, и почти у самой цели меня накрыл их удар, - он печально усмехнулся. - Как просто это теперь вложить в три строки рассказа…

Целитель помолчал, а затем, сконфуженно кашлянув, протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.

- Артур.

Мужчина не сдвинулся с места. Сначала улыбнулся – больше взглядом, чем губами – и с нескрываемым удовольствием пожал протянутую руку:

- Иосиф.

- Долго я пробыл без сознания? – Артур провел ладонью по лицу и потряс головой в безуспешной попытке отогнать сонливость.

Иосиф покосился на циферблат наручных часов.

- Думаю, часа два, - задумчиво откликнулся он. – Я сам немного потерялся во времени…

- Два часа? Неудивительно, что анестезия перестала действовать. Фентанила хватает от силы минут на сорок, - Артур вновь поднялся, на этот раз полный решимости отыскать сумку с медикаментами, и рассеянно поинтересовался: - Как ваша нога?

- Как любая нога с таким количеством дырок, - усмехнулся Иосиф в ответ, наблюдая за блуждающим по комнате целителем. – Сумка за диваном.

- Спасибо.

Полную ревизию содержимого хирург до поры проводить не стал – это могло подождать, а вот Иосиф, мужественно скрывающий за усмешкой гримасу боли, продолжения своих мучений явно не заслуживал. В сумке как раз сверху оказались резиновая трубочка жгута, пара баночек с фентанилом и десяток с морфином, а также спирт, йод и немереное количество перевязочного материала. Только шприцов оказалось лишь четыре штуки; вскрывая упаковку одного из них, Артур обреченно подумал, что в ближайшее время ему предстоит наведаться в разрушенную больницу.

- Я сделаю инъекцию поэффективней, - произнес он, - сразу же обработаю раны и наложу швы. Думаю, тянуть с этим не стоит. Что скажете?

- Если вы чувствуете в себе силы сделать это… - Иосиф чуть виновато улыбнулся.

Артур только ободряюще кивнул в ответ, набирая в шприц морфин. Он прекрасно знал, каково в такой ситуации пациенту: все мысли сосредоточены исключительно вокруг раны, боль не дает ни на минуту расслабиться и изматывает посильнее многомильного кросса с полной выкладкой. Так что молодой хирург уверился в своем решении – шить и как можно быстрее. Конечно, раненое плечо несколько сковывало движения, но он знал, что с десятком коротеньких швов справится.

- Что я должен почувствовать? – спросил Иосиф, невольно выдавая свое напряжение и волнение, и, обнажив предплечье, помог Артуру затянуть жгут.

- Просто расслабьтесь, - посоветовал хирург, протирая кожу на сгибе локтя спиртом, и неожиданно ухмыльнулся: - Будет весело и сонно.

Он сделал инъекцию и без спешки, ожидая, когда препарат начнет действовать, разложил на низком прикроватном столике все необходимое для дальнейшей операции. Туда же перетащил одну из ламп – рабочее место следовало хорошенько осветить. Удивительно, но в сумке не оказалось ни одной пары стерильных перчаток; пришлось смочить спиртом кусок марли и как следует протереть им руки.

- Ну как, подействовало? – поинтересовался Артур, присаживаясь прямо на пол перед креслом пациента с хирургическими ножницами в руках.

- О да… - тот расплылся в широченной улыбке, и черты его лица, искаженные болью и напряжением, как-то разом ожили.

Артур понимающе усмехнулся – никогда ему не надоедало наблюдать эту чудесную метаморфозу. Ловкими и аккуратными движениями, отточенными многолетней практикой, он срезал временную повязку и изучил фронт работ.

- Что ж, Майкл оказался прав – они все сквозные, - наконец, сказал хирург, берясь за вату и спирт. – И тем лучше, не придется делать лишние разрезы и извлекать пули.

Иосиф улыбнулся ему в ответ с такой умильной снисходительностью, что Артур, несмотря на трагизм ситуации, с трудом победил желание расхохотаться. Вместо этого, совладав с голосом и не отрываясь от работы, он медленно сказал:

- Послушайте… постарайтесь постоянно говорить со мной.

- О чем? – искренне изумился Иосиф.

- О чем?.. – словно эхо растерянно переспросил Артур. – Да о чем угодно. Обязательно сообщите, если начнете что-нибудь чувствовать. Я могу провозиться со швами дольше необходимого, и понадобится еще одна инъекция.

- Хорошо, - покладисто согласился пациент и крепко задумался.

Пока он, нахмурившись, раздумывал над темой монолога, доктор успел закончить очистку всех десяти отверстий от пыли, копоти и кусочков обгоревшей плоти и потянулся за иглой и кетгутом.

- Кем вы были?.. Ну, до того, как началась война?.. – неожиданно спросил он, заглянув Иосифу в лицо; он и сам не сумел бы объяснить, что заставило его задать этот вопрос – совершенно точно скорей реальный интерес, нежели необходимость разговорить пациента.

- Я математик, - после короткой паузы, все еще улыбаясь, ответил Иосиф. – Образование и специализацию получил в нашей Академии точных наук. Потом была диссертация, исследования, степень доктора… Первое время я продолжал развивать тему своей диссертации, занимаясь теорией вычислений. Тогда я был уверен, что это именно то, что я искал, чего всегда жаждал. О, меня всегда влекла комбинаторная логика с ее многочисленными попытками познать суть природы парадоксов и…

Он продолжал что-то увлеченно рассказывать, но речь его стала настолько насыщена непонятными математическими терминами, что через пару предложений Артур отключился. Он машинально накладывал швы, а разум его был чист и свободен от мрачных мыслей. Ему и раньше удавалось во время работы достичь такого состояния светлого вдохновения целителя, и сейчас оно пришлось как нельзя кстати.

Закончив зашивать выходные отверстия, Артур потянулся за флаконом с биоклеем и невольно отметил, что Иосиф замолчал.

- Вы сказали – «первое время», - заметил хирург, не поднимая взгляда; руки немного дрожали, и ему никак не удавалось вскрыть тубу. – Что же случилось потом?

- Потом, - Иосиф устремил на него вспыхнувший радостными воспоминаниями взгляд, - появился Майкл. К тому моменту я уже понял, что именно не давало мне покоя и мешало работать с теорией вычислений. Я хотел видеть практические результаты, как-то рационально применять накопленные мною знания. И вот, на одной из конференций, посвященной искусственному интеллекту, я встречаю Брентона. Мы легко сошлись, поскольку практически говорили на одном языке и имели сходные взгляды на научные проблемы…

Артур, окончательно замучившись, срезал верхушку флакона острым скальпелем и начал заполнять раны препаратом. Биоклей позволял значительно ускорить процесс заживления ран, и можно было с уверенностью сказать, что через неделю, максимум две, когда рассосется кетгут, Иосиф сможет ходить практически без поддержки. Руки продолжали заметно подрагивать, а раненое плечо все чаще напоминало о себе. Откинувшись назад и опершись спиной о диван, Артур прикрыл здоровый глаз, давая себе пару минут отдыха.

- Его работа длилась уже несколько лет, - продолжал Иосиф. – Она не сулила особых перспектив, но показалась мне интересной. А еще Майкл был убедителен, очень убедителен. В итоге, из Академии точных наук, где я от безысходности начал преподавать высшую математику, я перешел в научно-исследовательский институт искусственного интеллекта. И мы продолжили кропотливую работу по сбору информации.

Покончив с еще одним швом, Артур опять ненадолго прервался. Силы его постепенно истощались, а восстановить их было решительно нечем. Немного очнувшись от навалившегося забытья, хирург подхватил со стола пластиковую бутылочку, наполненную спиртом, и сделал длинный глоток. Жидкость немилосердно обожгла горло, раствором пламени прокатилась по пищеводу и осела в желудке, согревая и успокаивая.

- Спирт на голодный желудок? – ухмыльнулся Иосиф, с минуту уже наблюдавший за доктором. – Ну вы, хирурги, закаленный народ!.. Дашь мне попробовать?

- Не дам! – категорично выдохнул Артур; перед глазами еще вспыхивали искры, голос подчинялся с трудом, но он собрался и быстро поставил бутылку под стол. – С вас вполне достаточно морфина... Что дальше-то?

- А на чем я остановился?

- На том, что вы начали собирать теоретическую базу, - Артур вновь подхватил иглу и с куда большим воодушевлением продолжил работу.

- Ах да… - Иосиф на мгновение задумался. – Пока мы возились с теоретической базой, все было нормально. Но стоило взяться за разработку экспериментальных образцов, как проблемы посыпались одна за другой. В тот момент Канцлеру как раз приспичило развязать войну на востоке, и деятельность большинства институтов перевели на снаряжение армии. Правительство было заинтересовано только в военных разработках. От нас потихоньку стали уходить сотрудники, финансирование урезали на две трети, а впоследствии еще наполовину, и, в конце концов, мы остались втроем.

За этим последовала продолжительная пауза, и Артур поднял взгляд, чтобы узнать, в чем дело. Иосиф смотрел мимо него и чуть выше, искренне улыбаясь при этом; хирург оставил в покое иглу и, вставая на колени, развернулся. В тот же миг за спинкой дивана скрылась пара темно-русых голов.

- Петер! Пауль! – Артур попытался подняться, но потерпел неудачу и остался стоять на коленях. – Не прячьтесь, я не в силах за вами гоняться…

Близнецы проворно перелезли через спинку дивана, и хирург все-таки стиснул обоих в своих объятьях. Обеспокоенность ранами Иосифа совершенно вытеснила из головы тревогу о малышах, и теперь Артур почти физически ощутил, как скатился с плеч давивший на него груз ответственности.

- Как вы? – он немного отстранился, чтобы окинуть ребят взглядом. – Все в порядке?

- В порядке, - откликнулся с улыбкой один.

- А вы как? – тут же встревожился другой.

Иосиф, широко улыбнувшись, показал поднятый большой палец; Артур скептически глянул на него и сдержанно подтвердил жест математика:

- Терпимо… - он бросил еще один короткий взгляд на своего веселого пациента и уселся на пол, готовясь продолжать. – Извините, ребята, я должен закончить штопать вашего сумасшедшего дедушку, а потом уж будем отдыхать. Иосиф, продолжайте, пожалуйста, вы снова не договорили.

- Да, точно… - ученый, ухмыльнувшись, проследил, как хирург приложился к бутылке со спиртом. – Так о чем я?.. Верно, мы остались втроем. А вы внимательный слушатель, Артур… зря смеетесь, - он с усмешкой влепил хирургу щелбан, благо Артур находился в пределах его досягаемости. – Вскоре после этого Майкл покинул институт; я же продержался еще месяца четыре и последовал за ним. Вместе с Майклом ушли все разработки и идеи, а также наша последняя ассистентка. Никогда не понимал, что же держит молодую обаятельную девушку в наискучнейшей лаборатории института, но факт: она присоединилась к исследованиям еще до моего прихода, а вот покинула институт вместе с Майклом, лишь когда он совсем потерял веру в успех. Что-то мне подсказывает, что она просто-напросто в него…

- Закончишь предложение, Иосиф, пожалеешь, что начал его, - прервал притворно рассерженный голос от лестницы.

- …влюбилась, - бесстрашно припечатал математик, не переставая ухмыляться. – Что, спорить станешь?

- Вот еще, - фыркнул голос.

Послышался звук легких шагов, и в поле зрения обернувшегося Артура показалась, аккуратно неся заставленный кружками поднос, молодая девушка. Она была, пожалуй, ровесницей целителю или на пару лет старше. Изумление Иосифа было вполне оправдано – она действительно выглядела созданной для балов и приемов, и Артур совсем не представлял ее в белом халате в суровой обстановке экспериментальной лаборатории. Светлые волосы, достигающие плеч, хрупкое сложение, мягкие черты лица – все в ее облике навевало воспоминания о сказках и прекрасных принцессах, если бы не… Пронзительно-зеленые глаза, вспыхивающие дерзко и почти властно. Этот взгляд заставлял забыть о сладких грезах, он ясно свидетельствовал: в случае опасности девушка вполне сможет постоять за себя и уберечь близких.

Впрочем, сейчас в подобных действиях нужды не было, и она слегка улыбалась, ставя на свободное от медикаментов и бинтов место на столе принесенный поднос.

- Я приготовила на всех кофе и бутербродов, - сказала она, выпрямляясь. – Док, будете есть?

- Спасибо, но я предпочел бы сначала закончить с этим, - благодарно улыбнулся в ответ хирург. – Я врач из больницы, что на Дюнхольм-Роад. Артур.

- Аврора, - девушка протянула ему руку, и он бережно пожал ее ладонь.

- Осталось совсем немного. Минут через десять можно будет наложить повязку.

- О да, - неожиданно вклинился Иосиф, по-прежнему благодушно улыбающийся, - спасибо, Артур.

- А ты… - повернулась к нему Аврора.

Стремительным движением девушка оказалась за спинкой его кресла и мгновенно отвесила ученому легкий подзатыльник. После чего крепко обняла вокруг шеи, прижавшись щекой к его виску, и круглые очки Иосифа перекосило на одну сторону, что придало ему совсем уж безумный вид.

- Бить будешь? – чуть с опаской спросил он.

- Да нет же, - Аврора рассмеялась в ответ. – Я просто рада, что вы все добрались до дома живыми.

- Спасибо доку, - Иосиф склонил голову, не отрывая взгляда от хирурга.

- Спасибо Петеру и Паулю, - переадресовал благодарности Артур, повернувшись к близнецам. – Не встреть я их, скорей всего был бы сейчас в другом конце пригородов.

- Тогда спасибо счастливому случаю, что позволил вам выбраться из-под огня, - тихо откликнулась Аврора.

И все пятеро в тот же миг необычайно четко осознали, насколько близко подступили они, уходя от Миротворцев, к окончанию своего пути.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3.**

В компании встревоженных взрослых, изредка переговаривающихся между собой, Петер и Пауль заскучали довольно быстро. Артур, как и обещал, скоро закончил швы и перевязку, Иосиф словно бы немного пришел в себя, и наблюдать стало решительно не за чем. Пока хирург, так и усевшийся на полу, снова завернувшись в плед, с наслаждением грел ладони о теплые стенки кружки и рассказывал о цепочке событий, что привели его в дом Брентона, близнецы умудрились стянуть со стола один из бинтов и теперь, вольготно расположившись на диване, увлеченно заматывали друг друга.

Артур обернулся, лишь когда Иосиф с Авророй начали давиться от смеха, а от Пауля, проигравшего сражение, уже оставались не забинтованными одни глаза.

- Так не пойдет, - расхохотался доктор, берясь за ножницы, дабы освободить пленника. – Придется направить вашу энергию в мирное русло. Ну-ка держите…

Он передал близнецам еще один бинт и тюбик с антисептиком, а сам сел, наконец, между ребятами на диван и срезал повязку с плеча. Рана оказалась длинной, но совсем неглубокой и чистой. От такой царапины можно было бы по-геройски отмахнуться, однако Артур знал, что в ближайшие дни ему предстоит тяжелая работа, и не хотел рисковать. Ведь любая рана и любой синяк заметно влияют на общее состояние организма.

- Итак, дорогие мои ассистенты, - он поочередно посмотрел на Петера и Пауля, и взгляд хирурга был на редкость серьезен. – Гель кладете прямо сюда… ага, отлично. Теперь складываем бинт, делаем из него салфетку… давай, накрывай, Пауль. Сейчас объясню, как это все закрепить…

- У тебя неплохо получается ладить с детьми, - тихонько похвалила Аврора, пока близнецы воодушевленно бинтовали Артуру плечо.

Он поднял голову, встретив взгляд девушки, и растерянно улыбнулся в ответ. Ему не слишком часто доводилось общаться с детьми, и в силу этого он не знал о великом множестве ошибок, которые можно совершить, полностью разрушив взаимодействие с ребенком. И просто действовал так, как подсказывало сердце.

«Если бы я не потерял столько лет…»

Он никогда особенно не тяготился своим одиночеством, которое делил пополам с Седым, но были холодные вечера, когда он начинал всерьез жалеть об отсутствии собственной семьи. Пустая гостиная, в которой он бывал от силы раз в два дня, частенько навевала меланхолию; редкие отпуска проходили в отчаянных попытках отоспаться. И хотя негативных чувств к противоположному полу хирург никогда не питал, а к знакомым девушкам относился с редким уважением и теплом, к образованию семьи дело никак не шло. Ему было проще жить одному.

Но именно здесь и сейчас, в темном подвале чужого дома, под рычащую канонаду и грохот рушащихся зданий, он осознал, что готов ко всем тяготам, которые неизменно следуют за появлением семейства. И был готов уже давно.

- Вроде, все, - Петер придирчиво окинул взглядом повязку, словно художник, едва закончивший работу над полотном. – Ну, как?

Артур с трудом вернулся к реальности, осмотрел повязку, поднял вверх руки, пробуя ее на прочность. А затем быстро обхватил близнецов за плечи и со смехом притянул к себе.

- Ребята, из вас вышли бы замечательные травматологи!..

- Поберегите пациентов, Артур, - Аврора поднялась на ноги и, проходя мимо, рассеянно потрепала по голове Пауля. - Пойду поищу вашего отца. Не в холодильнике ли он заблудился…

- Он может, - негромко усмехнулся ей в спину Иосиф, а потом опять повернулся к Артуру, уже вручившему близнецам новый бинт. – Что ж, твоя очередь заканчивать рассказ.

- Да, точно… - хирург прижал к закрытому глазу пропитанную антисептиком салфетку и помог Петеру с Паулем зафиксировать первые туры повязки. – Хотя, о чем еще рассказывать? По сути, в моей жизни, как я теперь понимаю, не было ничего, кроме маниакального стремления к медицине во всех ее проявлениях. Наверное, будь я немного отважней, стал бы военным врачом, но, увы… - он развел руками.

- Не каждый найдет в себе силы и мужество ежедневно противостоять смерти, - мягко возразил Иосиф. – А ты этим занимаешься уже… сколько?.. Семь лет. Вот видишь, а говоришь, недостаточно отважен.

Артур немного помолчал, словно раздумывая над его словами, а потом вдруг улыбнулся:

- Должно быть, ни один человек, который по долгу службы помогает людям, не считает, что совершает что-то особенное.

- Это неповторимый склад личности, - Иосиф, кивнув в ответ, сделал глоток кофе. – Ведь ты не бросил Петера и Пауля и взялся привести их домой. Зачем-то на собственных плечах вытащил из-под огня меня, хотя совсем не был обязан этого делать.

- Я ведь не мог бросить вас троих там, когда со всех сторон наседали Миротворцы, - смущенно возразил Артур.

- И все же, было бы логично и правильно, если бы ты приложил все силы для собственного спасения. Твоя жизнь сейчас стократ ценнее, чем, например, моя, - Иосиф мгновение молчал, осознавая этот печальный вывод. – Так что я безмерно благодарен тебе за помощь.

- Вы меня захвалите, и я совсем зазнаюсь, - отшутился Артур, отставляя кружку с кофе.

- Не думаю, - улыбнулся в ответ Иосиф и, еще помолчав, признался: - Знаешь, меня никогда не увлекала психология, но… именно сейчас я почувствовал нешуточную потребность разложить все поступки, которые привели к началу войны, по полочкам. Чтобы одно вытекало из другого, словно математическая формула. Так хочется определенности и четкости…

- Это все недостатки естественнонаучного образования, - заметил доктор и откинулся на спинку дивана.

Воцарившееся молчание внезапно прервали донесшиеся с лестницы шаги. Обернувшись на звук, Артур сразу столкнулся взглядом с Майклом, несущим в руках изрядных размеров коробку. Целителю казалось, что он неплохо помнил изобретателя, однако за четыре года, минувшие с их последней встречи, Ученый изменился столь сильно, что узнать его оказалось довольно сложно. Он совсем поседел, и без того худые щеки заметно ввалились, резко очертив острые скулы, да и морщин явно прибавилось. Артур понимал, что возраст берет свое, но было в притухших глазах Майкла и еще кое-что – печать тревоги и бесконечных сомнений.

- Наверху все затихло, самое время перенести вниз продукты, - пояснил он, проходя в дальнюю часть помещения и пристраивая коробку на одном из рабочих столов. – Как себя чувствуете?

- Неплохо, - ответил за обоих раненых Иосиф.

- У Артура столько допинга с собой, что долго еще может быть неплохо, - сдала целителя Аврора, спустившаяся с лестницы следом за Майклом; у нее в руках была еще одна коробка, но поменьше.

- Как бы там ни было, - Майкл прошел к столику и, подхватив один из бутербродов, уселся в кресло, - я рад, что вы все добрались до дома в целости и сохранности.

- То лишь воля случая, - Артур повел плечами и ответил на рукопожатие Майкла. – Должно быть, вы меня помните?..

- Те две недели в больнице были незабываемы, - усмехнулся Ученый. – И пролетели незаметно за шахматами, веселыми рассказами и главным медицинским напитком…

Артур бросил осторожный взгляд на Иосифа и не ошибся – математик, хитро улыбнувшись, протянул ему пустую кружку.

- Что, без назначения, без выписки рецепта?.. – целитель, смеясь, помотал головой, но все же откупорил бутылку и налил по чуть-чуть в четыре чашки. – Так уж и быть… Воздадим хвалу счастливому случаю.

Самым сложным было спустить вниз бочку с питьевой водой. Семидесятилитровая емкость оказалась на удивление неудобной, и Майкл с Артуром изрядно намучились, прежде чем сумели затащить ее в подвал. Аврора уговаривала их обождать с этим, тем более, что раны Артура еще давали себя знать, но хирург и Ученый сошлись во мнении: наступившим затишьем необходимо было воспользоваться. Они сделали еще по два рейса, чтобы перенести вниз коробки с провиантом, и лишь после этого, окончательно выбившись из сил, вернулись к остальным.

- Зря вы это затеяли, - неодобрительно покачала головой Аврора, когда мужчины рухнули в кресла и перевели дух. – В вашем состоянии…

- Как знать, любимая, может, и не зря… - чуть слышно откликнулся Ученый, запрокинув голову; взгляд его был устремлен в потолок, словно Майкл мог что-то видеть прямо сквозь него, а слух напряжен до предела.

Ответом на его слова прозвучал какой-то скрежет, а немного погодя – раскат далекого взрыва. Артур невольно поежился; ему в скором времени предстояло вернуться в этот разрушенный мир за надежной дверью подвала, но доносящиеся оттуда звуки отнюдь не внушали спокойствия.

- Похоже, вы управились как раз вовремя, - тихо сказал Иосиф и машинально глянул на часы.

Подступившая незаметно ночь была тревожной и тянулась, казалось, полных несколько лет. Артур долго лежал без сна, пронзая мрак невидящим взглядом и отстраненно слушая звуки возобновившегося наверху шествия Миротворцев. Он знал, что и остальные не помышляют о сне: то и дело улавливал негромкий шепот Авроры, успокаивающей близнецов, и невольно подмечал, как лежащий рядом Майкл, прислушиваясь, задерживает дыхание. Судя по всему, спал один только Иосиф, получивший вечером дополнительную порцию фентанила пополам со снотворным.

«Надолго ли это все?.. И что же, черт побери, это?..»

Он едва сдержал стон, переворачиваясь на бок. Все тело ломило, словно его усердно били последние двадцать четыре часа, к тому же Артур знал, что утреннее пробуждение будет во стократ хуже. А потому заснуть никак не получалось, и он лишь беспокойно ворочался на мягком матраце, разложенном прямо на полу. Несмотря на то, что он плотно завернулся в теплое одеяло, хирурга, ко всему прочему, била дрожь, с которой никак не удавалось совладать.

- Заглохнут они там когда-нибудь?.. – неожиданно подал голос Майкл.

- Было бы неплохо, - лязгнув зубами, откликнулся Артур и приоткрыл здоровый глаз; привыкнув к темноте, он кое-как различал на расстоянии трех футов благородный профиль изобретателя.

Майкл тяжело вздохнул и забросил руки за голову. Он довольно долго молчал, словно прислушиваясь к грохотавшей над головой канонаде, а потом негромко спросил:

- Что стало с больницей?..

- Она полностью разрушена, - после паузы ответил Артур. – Я не знаю, есть ли там еще живые… во имя всего святого, Майкл!.. Что это за безумие?.. Эти твари не пощадили ни пациентов, ни врачей – никого в госпитале… там ведь были женщины, дети…

Ученый молчал долго, и хирург уже решил, что он уснул. Но он вдруг приподнялся на локте, повернувшись к Артуру; глаза его сверкнули в полумраке яростью и сожалением.

- Чтобы проявить милосердие, нужно быть человеком в полном смысле этого слова, обладать истинно человеческой душой, - он помотал головой и совсем тихо продолжил: - А они руководствуются одной лишь логикой. Это ведь логично – избавиться от нас, слабого вида…

Артур, не ответив, еще плотнее закутался в одеяло, и Майкл, наконец, обратил внимание на его состояние.

- Как себя чувствуешь?

- Неважно, - глухо отозвался из-под одеяла тот.

- Э, док, да у тебя жар, - Майкл осторожно коснулся его виска – единственного, что еще оставалось досягаемым. – Есть что-нибудь от лихорадки?

- Я уже… - пробормотал Артур, закрывая глаз. – Скоро должно подействовать… Просто холодно…

Майкл, не сказав ни слова, сел, набросил на него свое теплое одеяло и стянул со стоящего рядом кресла шерстяной плед. После чего, перетащив свой матрац, завернулся в плед и снова улегся, привалившись спиной к спине Артура.

- Спи, целитель… - услышал хирург негромкий шепот. – Ведь кто знает, сколь длительна будет передышка…

Утро оказалось не столь тяжелым, как ожидал Артур. Когда он очнулся от целительного забытья, его уже не била дрожь, жар спал, и даже сознание очистилось и обрело прежнюю остроту восприятия. Он, наконец, чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, - насколько это было вообще возможно в подобных обстоятельствах.

- Я должен побывать на руинах больницы.

Он бы не смог сказать, когда именно пришла ему в голову эта мысль, но хирург каким-то образом чувствовал: это самое правильное, что он может сейчас сделать. Мир наверху затих часам к одиннадцати вечера, и до сих пор оттуда не доносилось ни звука. Вероятно, Миротворцы покинули район. И это сулило теперь некоторую свободу передвижений. Около госпиталя наверняка должны были еще оставаться больные и живые, но помимо них там еще могли найтись лекарства. Кроме того, другого способа разведать обстановку все равно не существовало.

Иосиф переглянулся с Майклом и, вздохнув, отставил кружку. Почти ожидая упрека, Артур внутренне приготовился дать отпор; растрепанный, заспанный и с перебинтованной головой, он, несмотря ни на что, вид имел весьма воинственный.

- Тебе это удастся лучше всех, - печально улыбнулся математик. – Ты моложе нас, можешь передвигаться незаметней и к тому же знаешь, что и где именно искать… Возьмешь с собой бронежилет?

Артур выдохнул и благодарно улыбнулся в ответ.

Отправиться в тот же миг не получилось. Он покинул больницу в одном лишь операционном костюме и халате, так что пришлось сперва озаботиться одеждой и минимальным снаряжением, а также освободить медикаментозную сумку. На замену тонкому костюму отыскались плотные штаны свободного кроя и рубашка; вместо легкой больничной обуви пришлось примерить высокие, армейского образца ботинки.

- Опять начнет болеть, вколи всю дозу в паре дюймов от раны, - Артур передал Иосифу последний шприц и оставил на столике все медикаменты и перевязочные материалы. – Если понадобится еще инъекция, тщательно промой иглу спиртом.

- Понял, - серьезно ответил тот. – Тебе не лучше забрать шприц с собой?

- Когда я доберусь до больницы – если доберусь - я их достаточно найду, - Артур затянул ремешки бронежилета, перебросил через здоровое плечо сумку и, проверив надежность крепления ножен у бедра, надел защитные очки. – Что ж… пожалуй, я готов.

- А морально?..

Иосиф окинул его взглядом, но больше ничего не произнес. Они молча обменялись рукопожатием, которое сказало больше, чем любые слова; Артур глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с силами, и начал подниматься по лестнице наверх.

- Все тихо, - успокоил Майкл, когда целитель не без опаски выглянул из подвала. – Похоже, Миротворцы действительно ушли.

- Тогда мне тем более стоит поторопиться…

На мгновение его с ног до головы пронизало чувство всеобъемлющего страха – перед тем неведомым, с чем скоро неизменно придется столкнуться. Он невольно опустил ладонь, едва коснувшись ручки входной двери, и закрыл глаза, черпая в глубине души сил совершить то, что ему предстояло.

- Тебя выпихнуть на улицу или сам справишься? – из ближайшей комнаты выглянула Аврора с внушительным мотком каких-то проводов.

Артур вздрогнул, но ответить не сумел. Глядя на него, девушка тяжело вздохнула, бросила провода и, подойдя к целителю, ободряюще хлопнула его по спине.

- Мы будем ждать твоего возвращения.

Он обеспокоено поднял взгляд, слабо улыбнулся в ответ и покинул дом, уже не медля и не тревожа душу страхом.

Что-то гнало его вперед, через завалы и разбитые дороги; и если бы Артур не был столь захвачен лихорадочным стремлением как можно быстрее достигнуть госпиталя, давно бы услышал за спиной чуть слышные торопливые шаги, следовавшие за ним от самого дома изобретателя.

Стремительным рывком преодолев за раз целый квартал, Артур достиг ближайших развалин дома и затаился между бетонных плит, чтобы осмотреться и перевести дух. То, что представало его глазам, не имело рационального объяснения – и никак не желало укладываться в голове. На много миль вокруг видны были лишь руины, багровые зарева пожаров и угольно-черные столбы дыма, неспешно поднимающиеся к затянутым грозовыми тучами небесам. Половина домов еще стояла, но остальные представляли собой зрелище весьма и весьма неутешительное.

«Здесь должны быль уцелевшие, - уверенно заключил Артур, надевая маску. – Нужно лишь их отыскать…»

Задача грозила стать чертовски сложной. Мир вокруг казался чужим и враждебным, то и дело слышался рокот рушащихся зданий и надсадное поскрипывание еще стоящих конструкций.

- Ладно, без паники, - вполголоса сказал себе целитель. – Ты поставил перед собой задачу, вот ею и займись…

Поглубже вздохнув, он выбрался из укрытия и продолжил путь, по-прежнему держась ближе к домам и изгородям, где легко мог бы спрятаться. Впрочем, пока опасность ни откуда не угрожала, что стало понемногу усыплять бдительность Артура. Торопясь к цели своего пути, он скоро почти открыто зашагал вдоль разрушенной улицы. То и дело хирург замечал распластанные на земле тела, и поначалу, окрыленный надеждой, бросался к каждому, надеясь помочь. После первой дюжины надежда угасла.

После второй Артур перестал обращать на тела внимания. Эмоционально отстраниться получалось с трудом, но все же факт оставался фактом: помогать больше было некому.

Разбитая дорога, на которой тут и там виднелись круглые следы Миротворцев, вела в обход последнего квартала, и Артур, снизойдя, наконец, до жалоб организма, присел на бордюр, позволив себе несколько минут отдыха. Он снова снял маску и тут же, глухо закашлявшись, ткнулся лбом в колени. Дышать было тяжело, но сухой, пропитанный пылью и дымом воздух тоже не приносил облегчения. Целитель успел многократно проклясть собственную недальновидность – в этот рейд нужно было взять флягу воды. Четырехдюймовый нож, закрепленный в ножнах на бедре, потяжелел как минимум впятеро, да и бронежилет уже не казался столь уж необходимой частью экипировки. Использовать Артура в качестве мишени было просто некому.

- Пожалеть себя успеешь, - болезненно сглотнув, подхлестнул он гаснущую волю. – Вперед!..

Руины госпиталя выросли перед ним совсем неожиданно. Он даже не сразу узнал окруженную газонами площадку для машин «скорой помощи» - ее всю теперь занимали обломки железобетонных конструкций. По правую руку, перевернутый на бок и придавленный крышей к стене одного из устоявших домов, виднелся броневик инкассаторов. От здания правления, стоявшего на противоположной стороне площади и вместе с больницей образовывавшего, по сути, своеобразный центр пригородов, тоже камня на камне не осталось. Артур растерянно сделал десяток шагов к больнице и остановился, осматриваясь. Казалось, именно на этом месте сосредоточили Миротворцы всю свою холодную, механическую ненависть к людям. Живых здесь вопреки ожиданиям хирурга не обнаружилось, если только они не попрятались, едва стихла канонада.

Он довольно долго бродил по руинам, внимательно осматриваясь по сторонам в поисках полезных предметов и медикаментов. Цель была достигнута, что же теперь?.. Подуставший от однообразия развалин взгляд внезапно зацепился за что-то яркое; встряхнув головой, целитель, пытаясь увериться в реальности видения, торопливо направился к перевернутой машине реанимации.

Это было поистине колоссальное везение – в реанимобиле, без сомнений, есть все необходимое на первые дни. Лекарства, шовный и перевязочный материал, инструменты, физрастворы и баллоны с кислородом и закисью азота для наркозов. А еще там наверняка есть бутыли с дистиллированной водой… О том, что все это добро могло сломаться и разбиться под страшным ударом, уничтожившим корпус автомобиля, Артур как-то не подумал.

«Такое везение хорошо не кончится,» - с пессимизмом подумал он, ловко перебираясь через выбитое лобовое стекло.

Машина оказалась пуста – ни водителя, ни врачей. Легкие носилки, которые хирург уже придумал использовать, чтобы перетащить все домой, оказались погребены под каталкой и сорвавшимися с креплений креслами врачей. Пришлось выбраться из автомобиля, снаружи открыть покореженные задние двери и вытащить все лишнее. Подобное напряжение сил дорого ему обошлось; стоило вернуться в салон и начать увлеченно перебирать контейнеры с медикаментами в поисках воды, как усталость навалилась на него всей своей безжалостной тяжестью. Артур внезапно ощутил каждую кость в собственном теле, каждую натруженную мышцу и особенно сильно – раненое плечо, в котором, казалось, засела раскаленная игла.

Колени подогнулись сами собой, и он медленно поник на пол, привалившись к стенке кузова. Взглядом отыскал, наконец, бутылку с водой – она лежала на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

«Куда же ты торопишься, - упрекнул себя хирург, сдвигая с лица маску. – Теперь-то у тебя достаточно времени, и мешать никто не станет.»

Успокоив себя подобными выводами, Артур сделал несколько глотков воды – и едва не подавился, краем глаза заметив, как распахивается прикрытая им задняя дверь.

- Да, тебе явно понадобится помощь…

Снаружи, на расстоянии семи-восьми футов, стояли две невысокие фигуры. Артур и предположить не мог, чего ждать от незнакомцев, а потому медленно потянулся за оружием, благо ножны они видеть явно не могли. Оба, двигаясь почти синхронно, забрались в машину, прикрыли за собой дверь и лишь после этого стянули с лиц мягкие медицинские маски.

- Да вы с ума сошли, что ли?.. – титаническим усилием целитель совладал с голосом.

- Не-а, ведь без нас ты обязательно найдешь на свою голову неприятности, - Пауль выразительно пожал плечами и присел напротив. – А роботов все равно ни видно, ни слышно…

- Здесь и без Миротворцев достаточно опасностей, - приструнил его Артур. – Господи, Аврора меня убьет… конечно, маме вы не доложились перед уходом?

Их взгляды стали ясным ответом. Судорожно вздохнув, целитель провел ладонью по лицу, собираясь с мыслями, и снял защитные очки. Делать нечего – не отпускать же малышей в обратный путь одних? Кроме того, как ни неприятно признавать, Пауль прав, и носилки, нагруженные медикаментами, нести втроем намного удобней, чем волочить в одиночку. Осталась лишь одна проблема: как обеспечить близнецам относительную безопасность

- Ладно, - он снова вздохнул и устремил на Петера и Пауля, явно с трепетом ожидавших его решения, внимательный взгляд. – Давайте тогда соберем здесь все, что можно, и сразу домой…

- Хорошо, - в один голос откликнулись близнецы; Артур, не удержавшись от улыбки, передал им бутылку с водой.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4. **

Дело теперь спорилось в три раза быстрее. Вместе они разложили на носилках огромную хирургическую простыню и, не медля, занялись разбором аптечек и перебитых настенных ящиков. Артур первым делом снял с наркозного аппарата маску, шланги с регуляторами и два баллона. Если ему все же удастся отыскать других выживших, наркоз непременно понадобится. Петер и Пауль увлеченно копались в аптечках, то и дело уточняя названия лекарств.

- Преднизолон... – подал голос Петер.

- Клади все, что есть, - рассеянно откликнулся Артур, пытаясь открыть один из настенных ящиков.

Стальные дверцы были схвачены вместе небольшим замком, вроде почтового, который почему-то оказался заперт. Вытащив нож, целитель попытался подцепить язычок замка из-за края дверцы; потерпев в этом начинании сокрушительную неудачу, он сорвал внешнюю часть замка и кончиком клинка провернул механизм.

- О да!.. – восхитился Артур, распахнув дверцы и бегло осмотрев полки.

Петер и Пауль заинтересованно выглянули у него из-за плеч. Ящик был доверху забит перевязочным материалом - бинтами, марлей, пластырем, нашлись там и в огромных количествах шприцы самых разных объемов, перчатки, маски и пара стерильных хирургических простыней в плотных упаковках. Артур подхватил разом содержимое целой полки и начал загружать все на носилки.

- Порадуем перевязкой дедушку Иосифа, - от ухмылки удержаться не удалось.

Пока близнецы заканчивали перекладывать на носилки медикаменты, Артур, строго наказав ребятам стараться не шуметь, как можно быстрее направился к броневику инкассаторов, который заметил еще по дороге в госпиталь. Одну из дверей так сильно деформировало ударом, что не пришлось даже возиться с замками. В салоне оказался лишь один из охранников, не подающий, впрочем, признаков жизни. Два бронежилета лежали в дальней части машины, еще один пришлось снять с тела. В кобуре у охранника обнаружился шестизарядный револьвер, и целитель, мгновение промедлив, захватил оружие с собой.

К тому моменту, когда Артур вернулся к реанимобилю, Петер и Пауль уже закончили сборы и, подвернув аккуратно простыню, чтобы ничего не выпало по дороге, застегнули фиксирующие ремни.

- Славная работа, - похвалил хирург. – Я вам тоже кое-что припас.

Конечно, бронежилеты были значительно больших габаритов, нежели близнецы, но все же они, в случае чего, предохранят от удара.

- Ну как, готовы?.. – Артур перекинул через шею ремень кобуры и затянул пряжку, намертво укрепляя оружие под локтем.

- Готовы, - Петер и Пауль скоро закончили подгонять друг на друге жилеты.

- Тогда пошли, - Артур подхватил носилки с одной стороны. – Смотрите вокруг во все четыре глаза, а то мой один может и пропустить приближение опасности.

Удача сопутствовала им, и, никем не потревоженные, они преодолели большую часть пути в достаточно высоком темпе. То и дело останавливались, чтобы близнецы могли отдохнуть или поменяться местами, и Артур в эти моменты особенно внимательно осматривался вокруг.

В последний раз они сделали небольшой привал уже почти у самого дома. И именно тогда, когда цель уже была так близка, целителю неожиданно дохнуло в затылок ощущение близкой беды. Он даже не сразу осознал, что же его так насторожило, но сразу сделал знак Петеру и Паулю, чтобы затаились, и, припав к земле, оглядел ближайшие руины. Взгляд не заметил движения, но зато слух быстро уловил звук шагов и голоса.

По дороге, направляясь как раз в сторону дома Майкла, настороженно двигалась группа вооруженных людей. Они жались друг к другу, со всех сторон окружив себя тускло блестевшими стволами ружей. Артур не смел сделать вдоха – группа направлялась в его с близнецами сторону и неизменно должна была заметить их, подойдя ближе. А агрессивные намерения эти люди и не скрывали.

- Слушай внимательно, - Артур притянул поближе оказавшегося рядом Петера и чуть слышным шепотом объяснил, что делать. – Я их отвлеку, они должны направиться в другую сторону. Как только скроются из глаз, подхватывайте носилки - и пулей домой. Я скоро к вам присоединюсь.

- Но… - начал было Петер.

- Никаких «но», - прошипел в ответ хирург. – За мной не возвращаться. Будьте осторожны.

Он приподнялся и как можно тише переместился немного в сторону от дороги и ближе к руинам. Обернувшись напоследок к близнецам, Артур увидел, как они встревожено помахали ему руками, ободряюще улыбнулся в ответ и быстро скрылся за развалинами.

Больше всего он боялся, что его покинет вся решительность, а потому предпочел как можно быстрее приступить к осуществлению своего плана. По широкой дуге, быстро миновав стоящий еще дом, Артур зашел к группе незнакомцев почти в тыл. Взобравшись на высокую гору обломков и укрывшись за верхушкой, он осторожно выглянул на улицу. Люди по-прежнему двигались вперед, неизменно приближаясь к укрытию близнецов. Времени оставалось все меньше, и целитель, оглядевшись вокруг, ловко спихнул с места металлическую табличку с названием улицы и номером дома. Смятый лист железа покатился вниз, неожиданно звонко подскакивая на каждом камне. Можно было не сомневаться: судя по встревоженным голосам, все внимание незнакомцев ныне было приковано к руинам, в которых затаился Артур.

А сам он, неожиданно захваченный сомнениями, решил выждать пару минут, заодно собравшись с мыслями. С чего он, собственно, взял, что эта группа настроена агрессивно? Естественно, люди напуганы, но об их истинных намерениях можно было только гадать. Вздохнув, Артур решил предоставить незнакомцам своеобразный шанс. Он сел поудобней, чтобы при необходимости быть готовым ко всему, а затем приподнял над вершиной раскрытую ладонь. С другой стороны завала послышался удивленный вскрик, но предпринимать что-либо незнакомцы не спешили.

«Будь, что будет,» - решился, наконец, целитель и медленно поднялся в полный рост.

В интонациях говоривших к изумлению добавился отчетливо слышимый гнев. Артур, уже засомневавшись в разумности своего решения, сделал пару осторожных шагов назад, но в тот же миг события стали развиваться слишком стремительно.

Выстрел грянул прежде, чем Артур успел скрыться в безопасности; его тяжело, словно тараном, ударило в грудь, хирург потерял равновесие и упал, рассадив ладони и больно приложившись затылком. Страх оказался сильнее боли – миг спустя целитель уже был на ногах и со всей возможной скоростью мчался прочь, уводя за собой опасных незнакомцев.

- За ним!.. – перекликнулись сразу четыре голоса.

Артур на бегу выхватил револьвер и, спрятавшись за ближайшим углом, дождался, когда преследователи окажутся в пределах видимости. Все шесть патронов были на месте; док машинально крутанул барабан и высунулся из-за плиты. Не целясь, он выстрелил сильно поверх голов и достиг-таки своей цели: преследователи тут же плашмя попадали на землю, оберегая себя. Они явно не ожидали, что беглец решит дать отпор.

- Выходи, кто бы ты ни был!.. – окликнули из-за руин.

«Ага, как же,» - беззвучно усмехнулся Артур, поднимаясь на ноги, и продолжил свой путь, нарочно шумя и мелькая в поле зрения незнакомцев.

То и дело переходя с бега на шаг, он миновал квартал за кварталом, не забывая при этом следить, чтобы его не обошли с боков. Запыхавшись, целитель автоматически приложил ладонь к груди и ощутил под пальцами металл пули, крепко засевшей в нагрудной пластине. Не будь бронежилета, Артур бы уже не поднялся. Его пробрала оцепеняющая дрожь, но страшная мысль только прибавила решимости убраться как можно дальше от дома Брентонов.

Разум, неспособный привычно воспринимать происходящий абсурд, ушел в глухую оборону, и теперь мужчину вели вперед одни лишь инстинкты. Тяжелый утомленный шаг сразу стал заметно мягче, Артур перестал задыхаться и отчаянно откашливаться всякий раз, когда приходилось затаиться.

«В любой момент… когда решу, что уже пора. Я могу от них ускользнуть…»

Преследователи, похоже, не были искушенными охотниками и следопытами; они начали заметно отставать, когда Артур торопливо миновал, обойдя по широкой дуге, разрушенный госпиталь. Ноги несли его вперед, все дальше от дома Майкла – по старой привычке, к его собственному дому.

Разгоряченный стремительным бегом и успевший позабыть о погоне, Артур едва не пролетел мимо. Взгляд в последний момент зацепился за смутно знакомый почтовый ящик, теперь свернутый на бок и лежащий поперек пути. Чудом устоявшая калитка поддалась без особых усилий. Вступив на то, что осталось от садовой дорожки, Артур по привычке прикрыл калитку и несколько мгновений не мог двинуться с места.

Самые страшные его опасения полностью воплотились в реальности. Дом завалился вглубь сада и сложился, словно сооружен был из картона. Не стоило и надеяться что-либо откопать здесь – все полезное, что можно было бы использовать, находилось на первом этаже, ныне полностью погребенным под конструкциями второго и крышей. Зато каким-то невероятным образом устоял фасад, хоть и изрядно накренившись следом за домой. Растерянно оглядываясь вокруг, Артур устроился на ступеньках, привалившись спиной к входной двери, и снял очки.

Здесь, казалось, кончился мир. Завершилась и сама жизнь целителя. Его разом покинули и вера в благополучный исход всего этого кошмара, незаметно разожженная неунывающим Иосифом, и вера в самого себя. Зачем жить дальше, если твоим знаниям нет никакого применения? Если мир вокруг разрушен и уничтожен? Если твой путь никто не продолжит? И если нет человека, ради которого ты готов поддерживать угасающее пламя своей души?..

Артур судорожно вздохнул, опершись локтем о колено и проведя по лицу ладонью. В револьвере еще целых пять патронов… Можно покончить со всем быстро и наверняка. Если сделать это здесь и сейчас, никто не найдет его, да и навряд ли станет искать. Пальцы его сильнее стиснули защитные очки.

«Что за недостойные доктора мысли?..»

Погруженный в свои безрадостные думы, Артур совсем позабыл о преследовавших его людях. А потому, когда на плечо ему опустилась внезапная тяжесть, ошалевшее от страха воображение успело нарисовать ужасную картину расправы над беглецом. Целитель немедленно вскинулся, выхватив револьвер; тяжесть свалилась с плеча и мягко перекатилась на грудь и колени. Два круглых золотисто-желтых глаза с нескрываемым изумлением изучали наполовину прикрытое повязкой лицо мужчины.

- Седой!.. – Артур, уже начавший подниматься, как-то разом поник и уронил оружие. – Да ты совсем спятил – так меня пугать!.. Черт, как же это возможно…

Он подхватил кота и прижал к себе, все еще не очень доверяя собственным рукам, вновь ощутившим теплую шкуру любимца. Седой деловито обнюхал повязку на лице дока, потерся мордочкой о подбородок хозяина и с возмущением фыркнул, наткнувшись чуткими усами на короткую жесткую щетину.

- Я знаю, знаю… - улыбнулся хирург, вставая и вкладывая револьвер в кобуру. – Пора нам отсюда уходить, дружище… Начинает темнеть, а во мраке намного легче столкнуться с этими сумасшедшими…

«А собственно, зачем?..» - снова выйдя на улицу, Артур остановился и огляделся вокруг.

Маловероятно, что его преследователи пережили минувшие сутки под открытым небом – обстрел Миротворцев был слишком интенсивен, чтобы суметь выжить вне убежища. Значит, где-то они это убежище нашли. И на разведку выбрались наверняка самые сильные и здоровые. Он резко сменил направление движения и зашагал в сторону госпиталя, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Наконец, искоренив в душе сомнения, Артур преисполнился решимости отыскать тех, кто остался в живых, и, возможно, выяснить, что же произошло.

Седой пригрелся на руках, закрыв глаза и начав негромко мурлыкать. Улыбнувшись, Артур надел очки и сосредоточился на дороге. Полумрак сгущался быстро, постепенно возрастал неприятный шанс потерять людей из виду. Док догнал их минут через двадцать; уже подсвечивая дорогу фонариками, его бывшие преследователи продвигались мимо госпиталя куда-то вглубь кварталов. Он слышал, как они негромко переговариваются на ходу, что-то взволнованно и серьезно обсуждая.

- Надо было все-таки догнать!.. – донеслось до него суровое восклицание, и Артур, усмехнувшись, угадал объект обсуждения.

Успокоив ласковым прикосновением Седого, он приник к загнутому к земле фонарному столбу, провожая удаляющихся людей взглядом. Отблески фонариков скоро исчезли, и только свет ранней луны резко метил тенью усмешку на лице торжествующего целителя.

То и дело спотыкаясь и ругаясь сквозь зубы, Артур едва нашел дорогу к дому Майкла. Он жалел, что Седой не умеет говорить – кот отлично видел в темноте и настороженно оглядывался на каждый шорох. Внешняя дверь была приоткрыта, налетевший ветер бесшумно качнул ее на петлях; выглядело это до чрезвычайности страшно. Машинально оглянувшись и обшарив взглядом окружающие руины, Артур метнулся внутрь дома и, захлопнув дверь, на мгновение прижался к ней спиной. Успокаивающе мурлыкнув, Седой попытался спрыгнуть с рук, чтобы исследовать дом, но целитель его не отпустил. Он тихо прошел к двери, ведущей на подвальную лестницу, и, одной рукой придерживая кота, взялся за ручку.

Дверь не поддалась, однако он оставался спокоен. Было бы странно, если бы Майкл не запер ее. Присев, Артур приник холодному дереву ухом и миг спустя услышал легкий шорох. Кот тоже насторожился, дав понять, что целителю не почудилось.

- Майкл, открой, - негромко позвал он, постучав. – Это Артур…

Поднявшись, он утомленно привалился к двери плечом, за что немедленно поплатился – стоило ей начать открываться, как Артур потерял равновесие.

- Осторожней!.. – стоявший прямо перед ним Майкл подхватил целителя под локоть. – Ты в порядке?..

- Не знаю… - тот мотнул головой в ответ и встревоженно спросил: - Петер и Пауль пришли?

- Да, все нормально.

Тут-то его и покинули последние силы; хирург начал было оседать, но изобретатель твердой рукой помог ему устоять.

- Что случилось? Ты в порядке?

- Я нашел их всех, - Артур слабо улыбнулся в ответ, машинально погладив Седого по голове. – Я знаю, где укрылись выжившие.

Упрямо склонив голову и с трудом делая каждый следующий шаг, юноша неутомимо шагал навстречу предгрозовому ветру. Он был худ и низок ростом, и казалось, безжалостный вихрь вот-вот оторвет его от земли. В свои девятнадцать юноша выглядел на пару лет младше: был хрупок сложением, нескладен и не смог бы похвастать шириной плеч. Коротко остриженные каштановые волосы трепал ветер, а чуть прищуренные темно-синие глаза смотрели обреченно и устало.

Слева и справа высились многоэтажные башни домов, где-то вдали мертвенно-белым светом мерцал неисправный фонарь. До дома было еще далеко, а ненастье, похоже, и не думало утихать. Юноша тяжело вздохнул, привычно поправляя съезжающий с плеча ремень сумки; он ни на миг не замер, не сдержал стремительного шага.

Когда по правую руку от него из промозглого полумрака сгустилась чья-то рослая тень, юноша остановился не сразу. Но стоило бросить на незнакомца косой взгляд, как ноги словно сами собой приросли к земле. Незнакомца еще отнюдь не настигла старость, но шагал он неспешно и утомленно, заметно прихрамывая. Правое плечо он держал чуть выше, словно его донимала боль, а левый глаз скрывала чистая повязка. Изящный профиль, судя по всему, совсем недавно подправил чей-то безжалостный удар – прямой нос явно был перебит.

Незнакомец размеренно шагал рядом, и юноша, наконец, обратил внимание на необычность его одежд. Мужчина зябко прятал руки в карманах белого медицинского халата, с трудом надетого поверх потрепанного черного бронежилета; высокие ботинки бесшумно гнали прочь дорожную пыль, под локтем виднелась кобура с револьвером, а на боку в такт шагам покачивалась иссиня-черная сумка с алым крестом.

Стоило юноше остановиться, незнакомец замер в тот же миг. Он был словно соткан из теней, прятавшихся вдоль стен окружающих зданий, и сквозь его торс отчетливо виднелся дальний мерцающий фонарь. Остановившись, он обернулся, но, казалось, даже не сразу заметил замершего перед ним юношу.

- Кто ты?.. – оторопело выдохнул тот; пальцы его с силой стиснули ремень сумки.

- А ты кто? – откликнулся мужчина, нахмурившись.

Пожав плечами, юноша продолжил свой путь. Но, не пройдя и пяти шагов, увидел, что незнакомец последовал за ним.

- Что ты видишь вокруг? – после длительного молчания спросил мужчина.

- Справа от себя я вижу одну очень назойливую галлюцинацию, - резко отозвался юноша; испытующий взгляд незнакомца начал утомлять его и злить.

- Твое существование стабильно, и в нем царит мир, - спокойно сказал мужчина, не отреагировав на проявленное недовольство. – Ты в смятении перед грядущими испытаниями, но судьба твоя уже предопределена.

- Откуда ты можешь это знать? – хмыкнул с сомнением юноша.

Собеседник горько усмехнулся, взгляд его единственного глаза стал печален; он вдруг снова остановился, заступив юноше дорогу, и властно опустил ладони ему на плечи. Сколь бы прозрачен он ни был, пожатие оказалось неожиданно сильным и ощутимым. Юношу встряхнула непрошеная мысль: явившийся незнакомец был чем угодно, но только не галлюцинацией.

- Тебе кажется, что впереди перепутье, но это не так, - мужчина заговорил торопливо и сбивчиво. – Забудь о камерах и репортажах, это не твой путь. Не трави себе душу. Дело, которым ты занялся, не столь тобою ненавистно, как ты пытаешься показать. Ты можешь этого еще не осознавать, но в глубине души ты знаешь, что отдался медицине со всей страстью…

- Оставь меня, - юноша с восхитительным самообладанием сбросил с плеч ладони незнакомца и быстро зашагал прочь.

- Ты не сможешь преступить Клятвы!.. – окликнул его мужчина, на этот раз не двинувшийся с места, и голос его гулким эхо отразился от темных стен. – Ты врач, Артур, и ты не должен лгать себе!..

Юноша рывком обернулся, собираясь весьма резко ответить, да так и замер, приоткрыв рот: переулок был абсолютно пуст.

Стих штормовой ветер, и сразу же плотной стеной рухнул с небес ледяной дождь.

- Ты чем-то расстроен, Артур?

- Все в порядке, мам… просто неспокойно спалось…

Юноша привычным жестом провел ладонью по лицу и взъерошил шевелюру. Было раннее утро, и беднягу студента изрядно клонило в сон после ночи дежурства в больнице. Но, несмотря на усталость, разум его был ясен и весьма озадачен привидевшимся во сне.

- Мама, я хотел спросить тебя… - юноша тяжело вздохнул, - как отец решил стать врачом?

Если она и удивилась вопросу, то вида не подала; внимательно окинув его проницательным взглядом серо-стальных глаз, присела напротив юноши и обхватила ладонями кружку с горячим чаем.

- Я полагала, он тебе рассказал… Когда он был в твоем возрасте, он впервые повстречался со смертью. Вместе с лучшим другом Мэтью он возвращался на поезде из Хорстена, где они гостили у старых знакомых. И всего в нескольких милях от Столицы какие-то нелюди пустили поезд под откос… - мама снова вздохнула. – Твой отец рассказывал, что не помнил произошедшего. Только услышал громкий хлопок и ощутил, как вздрогнул под ногами пол вагона. А потом очнулся в тридцати метрах от поезда, ничком на земле. Мэтью сидел рядом с ним, как потом выяснилось, у него было сильное посттравматическое расстройство.

Она вновь немного помолчала, потом поднялась и в задумчивости прошлась по кухне. Юноша неотрывно провожал ее глазами.

- Он рассказывал, что поезд вскоре загорелся, все вокруг заволокло дымом, и те, кто еще мог ходить, бросились обратно в вагоны, чтобы помочь раненым. Конечно, до места катастрофы скоро добрались военные и врачи, но к тому моменту состав уже полностью был охвачен пламенем.

- А что папа?..

- Он помогал, чем мог. Перетаскивал носилки с ранеными, подтягивал пожарные шланги, успокаивал выживших – делал все, на что был способен. Потом потерял сознание; очнулся уже в больнице, где ему сообщили, что он еще в поезде сломал руку.

- После этого он стал доктором?

- Да, - мама вновь повернулась к юноше, сделала глоток чая, но присаживаться не стала. – Спустя несколько месяцев покинул свой архитектурный институт, где тогда учился, и поступил в медицинскую академию…


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5.**

- Взгляни, как там Артур… Жар не спал?

Послышались приглушенные мягким ковром шаги и затем гневное ворчание Седого.

- Аврора, кот меня к нему не подпускает.

Медленно возвращаясь к реальности, Артур услышал, как кто-то совсем рядом усмехнулся, подходя ближе, и кровожадное пофыркивание кота немедленно сменилось урчанием, полным добродушия и расположения.

- И как у тебя это получается?..

- Просто им обоим нужна женская рука, - Артур почувствовал легкое прикосновение к щеке и то, как едва ощутимо дрогнули теплые пальцы. – Это потрясающе!.. Ни следа лихорадки.

- О, эта счастливая молодость! Все болезни минуют легко и быстро… Я бы тебе не поверил, если бы не это.

- Мне бы не поверил?.. – голос Авроры приобрел притворно гневные нотки.

- Ну конечно, любовь моя, я ведь… - Майкл прервался, не завершив фразы; послышался какой-то шорох, и ученый чуть слышно рассмеялся.

Сознание оживало куда быстрее тела; к тому моменту, когда Артур нашел в себе силы приоткрыть здоровый глаз, у него уже сформировалось четкое желание выяснить, что происходит. Впрочем, это устремление легко подавлялось ощущением тепла и уюта – с двух сторон от целителя на разложенном диване устроились близнецы, а у раненого плеча, опустив голову прямо на повязку, расположился Седой. Кот то и дело открывал глаза и с явным неодобрением поглядывал на Аврору и Майкла, продолжавших вполголоса подкалывать друг друга.

- Не мешайте вы человеку спать, - усмехнулся откуда-то сзади Иосиф. – Ох, вам бы сейчас этого снотворного, что док мне намешал… Интересно, что это было…

- Амитал-натрий, - улыбнувшись, Артур приподнялся на локтях, и Седой, возмущенно распушив хвост, перебрался к нему на колени. – Еще восемь пачек есть. Нам всем хватит проспать кульминацию конца света.

- Кто тебя заразил черным юмором? – Аврора, рассмеявшись, придвинула поближе кресло. – Как самочувствие?

- Неплохо, - уверенно кивнул он, осторожно садясь и стараясь не потревожить Петера и Пауля. – Сколько сейчас времени? Давно я разлеживаюсь?

Прежде, чем ответить, Майкл лениво перелистнул страницу тяжелого фолианта, который держал на коленях.

- Проснулся как по будильнику – ровно семь.

- Отлично, - Артур умудрился весьма бодро подняться, так и не разбудив близнецов; Седой немедленно занял его место и свернулся клубочком под пледом. – А наверху по-прежнему тихо?

Верно, истинную правду говорил ему один знакомый врач-психиатр: пока человек спит, его подсознание благополучно успевает переработать всю непосильную для разума информацию. Вот и теперь, хирург открыл глаза после ночи, четко зная, что и как он должен делать.

- Тихо, но… - в голосе Иосифа послышалась растерянность. – Только не говори, что ты собираешься снова…

- Артур, хоть Миротворцы и ушли, радиоэфир до сих пор хранит молчание, - перебил коллегу Майкл. – А это может свидетельствовать лишь об одном: нельзя предугадать, что будет дальше.

- Я знаю, - медленно ответил хирург; он немного помолчал, вытаскивая из своей сумки самый длинный скальпель и небольшое зеркальце. – Но пока царит тишина, я должен… ну, хотя бы попытаться что-нибудь сделать для выживших.

- Они без раздумий влепили тебе в грудь сорок граммов свинца, - напомнила Аврора, кивнув на лежавший в кресле бронежилет.

Артур окинул всех троих задумчивым взглядом: Аврору, беззвучно барабанившую пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, Майкла с Иосифом, изучавших какие-то книги с устрашающего вида схемами и чертежами. Они желали ему добра, но его путь вел дока прочь – на встречу с теми, кто ждал его помощи. Поэтому он потер ладонью подбородок и отрицательно покачал головой.

- Я должен хотя бы попробовать.

- Истинный фанат своего дела, - с досадой заключила Аврора, бросив выразительный взгляд на обоих ученых.

Доктор виновато улыбнулся и развел руками.

- Где-нибудь наверху можно достать немного воды?

- Водопровод, похоже, где-то перебит, но колодец во дворе не завалило, - проинформировал Майкл. – Если на улице тихо, можно воспользоваться им.

- Хорошо, спасибо, - Артур выпрямился, торопливо затянув ботинки. – Тогда я скоро вернусь…

- Я с тобой, - Аврора легко, словно ее пружиной выбросило, поднялась с места. – Нужно захватить веревку с ведром, да и на случай, если помощь понадобится…

- Вы там все-таки поосторожней!.. – окликнул обоих Иосиф, когда молодые люди начали подниматься по лестнице.

Аврора спорила с ним, похоже, больше для виду – Артур понял, что ее как никого угнетает вынужденное безделье. Она взлетела по лестнице в считанные секунды и, миг прислушавшись, распахнула дверь. Снаружи по-прежнему царила тишина, только где-то далеко то и дело что-то рушилось, слышался глухой рокот оседавших в клубах дыма сгоревших конструкций.

- Ты все-таки уверен, что хочешь рискнуть? – поинтересовалась Аврора, пристально оглядываясь вокруг и предоставив доктору самому добывать воду.

- Да, уверен, - вздохнул Артур, вытаскивая из колодца полное ведро и присаживаясь на корточки. – Я думаю, что в тот раз встретился лишь с разведчиками – с ними вообще не было женщин и детей. Честно говоря, сомневаюсь, что Миротворцы уничтожали людей по половому признаку. Так что остальные должны быть в убежище. И среди них наверняка есть те, кому понадобилась бы моя помощь.

Аврора только сосредоточенно кивнула в ответ, о чем-то напряженно размышляя. Она машинально постукивала костяшками пальцев по вороту колодца и время от времени притопывала ногой.

- Аврора, если я сумею разыскать раненых… - он не закончил фразы и, в очередной раз проведя по мокрому подбородку скальпелем, покосился на девушку, получив в ответ понимающий взгляд.

- В доме достаточно места, - сказала она, отвлекшись от наблюдения за улицей. – На первом этаже легко можно разместить человек двадцать.

- А запасы продовольствия? Может, нужно сперва что-нибудь поискать?..

- Не стоит, Майкл запасся всякой снедью месяца на четыре вперед.

Аврора присела рядом с ним, набрала воды в сомкнутые ладони и с наслаждением омыла утомленное лицо.

- Знать бы, где сейчас Канцлер и что он замышляет… - произнесла она, но так, что становилось ясно: лучше бы правителю не попадаться ей на глаза, мало не покажется. – Эта безызвестность просто убивает…

Артур только пожал плечами в ответ. На самом деле, его мало волновали действия Фердинанда, ведь он все равно никак не мог на них повлиять. И все же не мог не ощутить, как при упоминании Канцлера где-то в глубине души, словно ядовитая змея, подняла голову безраздельная ярость. Руки его дрогнули, он дернул скальпелем чуть резче, чем нужно, и успешно рассек кожу на щеке. Узкое лезвие скальпеля все же было раза в три острее привычной бритвы.

- Эх, док… видно, ран тебе не хватает, - сочувственно улыбнулась Аврора.

- Ерунда это, по сравнению с остальным, - героически отмахнулся Артур, плеснув в лицо водой.

- Слушай… а как ты решился стать врачом?

Он поднял на девушку взгляд. Откуда ей было знать, что она словно подслушала то, что привиделось ему во сне и бередило душу с самого момента пробуждения.

- Я тебе как-нибудь обязательно расскажу, - серьезно пообещал он, поднимаясь и подхватывая ведро, - но сейчас давай все-таки уберемся с улицы, как-то она не внушает мне доверия…

- Так это твой кот, Артур?

Успевшие проснуться близнецы со всем своим неудержимым энтузиазмом действовали Седому на нервы. Привычный к тишине и покою, кошак теперь попал в совершенно невыносимые условия. Спрятавшись под одеялом, он негромко шипел на Петера и Пауля, пытавшихся достать его из укрытия, и вяло отбивался, не выпуская, впрочем, когтей.

- Мой, конечно, - улыбнулся Артур, запихивая в сумку пачку бинтов и самые необходимые медикаменты. – Я вчера, пока бегал от этих психов, побывал у своего дома.

- И как он? – Иосиф поднял голову от книги.

- Разрушен до основания, - вздохнул целитель.

Он надел и застегнул халат, не забыв о больничном бейдже, прежде валявшемся на дне сумки. Опасаясь, что бронежилет будет слишком заметен, хирург был приятно удивлен: заботливо подогнанный, он почти не выделялся под халатом. Оружие он решил не брать – лишний повод для подозрений.

- Что ж, пожелайте мне… - Артур почти весело обернулся к ученым, закидывая сумку на плечо, и только теперь заметил, что Аврора уже надела еще один бронежилет и приноровила его по себе. – Эм… Аврора?..

- Что?.. – она подняла взгляд, надевая поверх бронежилета широкую рубашку и быстро застегивая ее. – Я иду с тобой.

Артур почувствовал, что у него отвисла челюсть, и сразу сумел совладать со своими эмоциями.

- Это же… как… черт, да это совершенно исключено.

Наконец, слова собрались во фразу, но девушке, судя по всему, его уговоры были безразличны. Да, справно говорить Артур так и не сумел научиться, и единственное, что ему оставалось - воззвать хотя бы к благоразумию заботливого мужа воительницы.

- Майкл, ну скажи же ей!..

- Извини, дружище, - Ученый невесело усмехнулся. – Уж если она что решила…

«Сперва близнецы, теперь Аврора… с ума сойти можно,» - с досадой подумал Артур, поправляя ремень сумки. Пока он лихорадочно пытался сообразить, как уговорить девушку остаться в убежище, она незаметно зашла к нему сбоку и… пол внезапно вырвался из-под ног. Целитель нервно уцепился за полы ее рубашки, тщась удержаться на ногах, но сила инерции неумолимо влекла его вниз. В конце концов, Артур распластался на полу, а Аврора устроилась у него на спине, мастерски заломив руку.

- Ну так что, док… нужен тебе защитник? – усмехнулась она, выпуская его запястье.

- Ладно-ладно, уговорила, - буркнул хирург, переворачиваясь на спину. – Мне еще понадобятся мои руки.

Строго наказав ученым не спускать глаз с близнецов и наоборот, Аврора и Артур покинули дом и неспешным шагом направились в сторону разрушенного госпиталя. Они сразу условились, что скрываться не станут, чтобы люди как можно быстрей их заметили. И все же Аврора не переставала настороженно оглядываться вокруг.

- Как это могло случиться?.. – наконец, выговорила она, крепко обхватив хирурга за руку.

Артур сочувственно вздохнул – похоже, ее лишь теперь коснулось осознание реальных масштабов трагедии.

- Вчера было еще страшней, - негромко поведал он. – Сейчас хоть пожары унялись…

Помотав головой, словно злясь на себя за проявленную слабость, Аврора немного ускорила шаги и некоторое время шла, храня молчание. Артур следовал за ней, то и дело помогая перебираться через завалы и тайком осматриваясь. Он надеялся как можно раньше заметить разведчиков.

- У нас есть время, - вдруг подала голос девушка. – Поведаешь все же свою историю?

Артур поравнялся с ней, улыбнувшись.

- Да что там история – в двух словах рассказать можно. Я никогда не предполагал, что могу стать врачом. Мне все прочили карьеру журналиста. Странно?.. Да, пожалуй. Говорить мне всегда было нелегко, но зато всякие печатные заметки и статьи давались мне с восхитительной легкостью. Я даже собирался поступать в нужный институт.

- Что же заставило свернуть с намеченного пути? – поинтересовалась Аврора, когда Артур замолчал, собираясь с мыслями.

- Мой отец, - признался целитель. – Он сам много лет проработал в бригаде «скорой помощи», был просто фанатично предан медицине. Когда я заговорил о журналистике, он и слышать ничего не захотел. «Ты станешь врачом, Артур, иначе и быть не может» - вот и все. Он буквально заставил меня направить стопы в медицинский. Образумить его не удавалось никому. Я боролся почти три года. Впрочем, последний из этих трех – больше для виду.

Артур вновь улыбнулся и поправил ремень сумки.

- Не представляю, как так получилось, но отец великолепно знал, что делает. К концу второго курса я был предан лекарскому искусству всей душой. Ну, а дальше просто – я закончил учебу и по распределению попал сюда, на Дюнхольм-Роад.

- Забавно… - сказала Аврора, отвлекшись от наблюдения за руинами. – Я была почти уверена, что у каждого доктора за пазухой история о высшем предназначении. Как они с самого детства понимали, что будут врачами…

- Как видишь, - Артур усмехнулся, отогнул лацкан халата и с интересом заглянул внутрь, - не у каждого. А что же тебя привело в науку и к Майклу в лаборатории?

Не переставая осматриваться, Аврора чуть склонила голову, и целитель не сразу понял, что своим вопросом невольно смутил спутницу. Впрочем, она быстро справилась с собой и без тени замешательства, чуть улыбаясь, взглянула на Артура.

- Что, то самое высшее предназначение? – полюбопытствовал он, не дождавшись ответа.

- Именно так, - девушка усмехнулась в ответ. – Я уже в школе знала, что буду работать в НИИ, только не догадывалась, где именно. А Майкл… да, Иосиф сказал чистую правду – я полюбила сперва его исследования, а после и самого Ученого. Справедливости ради, к тому моменту, когда мы покинули Институт, мне было мало дела до искусственного интеллекта и Машины – тогда уже появились Петер и Пауль.

- Машины?.. - переспросил целитель.

Аврора, торопливо извинившись, стала что-то пояснять, но он вдруг потерял нить разговора. Его от макушки до самых пяток пронизал неестественный холод. Артур его узнал – то был знак от внутреннего наблюдателя, что на уровне рефлексов и инстинктов оберегал человека. Нахмурившись, целитель попытался понять, что могло стать причиной такой реакции, и, подняв взгляд, заметил движение где-то впереди.

- …После исчезновения Конрада нам не оставалось ничего, кроме ожидания, - продолжала рассказ Аврора. – Ничего хуже я и представить не могла. Каждый день тянулся словно месяц, Майкл метался как раненый зверь в клетке. Потом его вызвали в резиденцию Канцлера и… Артур, нас заметили…

Она даже не изменила интонации, не сбилась с шага, и ничто в ее поведении не указывало на предельную готовность к бою. Артур, размеренно шагавший рядом, ощущал это почти на интуитивном уровне.

- Я знаю, - негромко ответил он.

Они уже достигли руин госпиталя, и до цели оставалось совсем немного – повернуть направо за последним домом да обогнуть завалы. Жестом показав Авроре, что он пойдет первым, Артур подхватил с земли попавшийся на глаза лоскут белой ткани, а затем неспешно и осторожно завернул за угол.

Да так и замер, не смея шевельнуться – в горло хирургу уперся пронизывающий холод металла, а над стволом оружия, на расстоянии полуметра, блеснул злой серо-стальной взгляд.

- Ну, здравствуй, одноглазый…

- Ты серьезно полагаешь, что из этой идеи что-то выйдет? – Иосиф с сомнением перелистнул страницу.

- Не знаю, но вполне вероятно, что это единственное, что нам остается, - тяжело вздохнул Майкл.

Поднявшись, он с наслаждением потянулся и отложил фолиант. Понаблюдал немного за Петером и Паулем, перетащившими поближе к стеллажам матрац и изучавшими все подряд книги; побродил, разминаясь, по комнате, приготовил себе и Иосифу по кружке чая.

- Никогда бы не подумал, что мне будет так неприятно возвращаться к науке, - успокоившись, он вновь опустился в кресло.

Иосиф глянул на него, но промолчал, принимая кружку, хотя мог бы, наверное, многое сказать. И что отлично понимал чувства друга, и что иного выхода у них просто нет, и что сама наука теперь вынуждена заниматься не счастьем человеческим, но возможностью выживания самого человечества. И ради этого они, похоже, собирались снова обратиться к тому, что уничтожило их привычный мир. Поймав взгляд Иосифа, Майкл благодарно улыбнулся - он догадывался, о чем думает математик.

- И еще я никогда не смог бы представить, что мы опять будем искать ответы у алхимиков…

- То, что он предлагает, безусловно, звучит абсурдно, но если вдуматься… - Иосиф снял очки и устало стиснул пальцами виски. – В конце концов, мы ничего не теряем. Конечно, его человечки весьма примитивны, но их ведь можно усовершенствовать – добавить голосовую коробку, оптику, да и опорные конструкции покрепче сделать… Эх, Конрад бы с этим справился получше нас с тобой…

Он запоздало прикусил язык, но взгляд Майкла уже против воли метнулся к столу в дальней части помещения; на спинке аккуратно придвинутого стула белел лабораторный халат. Временами казалось, что за столом, низко склонив голову, сидит инженер. Некоторое время спустя он распрямляется, расслабляя напряженные плечи, и, устало сняв очки, тянется за кружкой кофе, неизменно стоявшей среди чертежей… Иосиф невольно тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение.

- Нужно было как-то предупредить… не позволить ему помогать Канцлеру, - Майкл отложил книги и, закрыв глаза, подпер голову рукой. – Он не заслужил такого…

- Не мы выбираем, как погибнуть, - возразил Иосиф. – Даже если в какой-то момент нам кажется, что это так. И потом, стал бы Конрад тебя слушать…

Опершись на спинку кресла, он с трудом поднялся и, тяжко хромая, добрался до стола инженера. Снял со стула халат, аккуратно сложил его, устраивая на столешнице.

«Работать за идею, по меньшей мере, глупо, - почудился математику негромкий, но полный раздражения голос Клейнера. – И я нипочем не стал бы заниматься вашей Машиной, если бы не давнее знакомство с тобой.»

«Прости меня, дружище, - мысленно ответил голосу прошлого Иосиф. – Кто мог предположить, что все обернется именно так… И похоже, это далеко не конец. Неизвестно еще, кому из нас действительно повезло.»

- Я не могу, - Майкл отпихнул от себя кипу трактатов. – Ради чего мы этим занимаемся сейчас, когда уже ясно, что это Машина, а не Канцлер держит власть в своих… манипуляторах. Пожалуй, я бы сейчас напился до бесчувствия. Артур не оставил спирта?

- Нашел время хандрить, - хмыкнул Иосиф, возвращаясь на свое место и вновь открывая книгу. – Ты же сам говорил, что нам нужна надежда на будущее, возможность как-то изменить мир… Ты видел этих роботов – у них просто нет слабых мест, их невозможно победить. Тем более, Машина все время увеличивает их количество. Нет, мой друг… они вернутся и принесут смерть всему живому в этих краях. И к этому моменту мы должны быть готовы.

Майкл мрачно посмотрел на него и указал взглядом на близнецов – Петер и Пауль давно прислушивались к их разговору, прижавшись друг к другу и завернувшись в плед. Поняв намек, Иосиф замолчал, уткнувшись в книгу и машинально поглаживая запрыгнувшего ему на колени Седого.

Когда наверху раздался ослабленный расстоянием грохот выстрела, оба ученых и близнецы, синхронно вздрогнув, как один запрокинули головы. Наступила тишина, ощущавшаяся почти физически и насквозь пропитанная тревогой.

- Майкл… - подал голос Иосиф, но тот лишь вскинул ладонь в запрещающем жесте, и математик умолк, не закончив фразы.

Петер и Пауль, бесшумно ступая, забрались к Майклу на колени и испуганно прижались к отцу; в полумраке только ярко сверкали широко раскрытые глаза. Он привычно обнял обоих, продолжая внимательно прислушиваться и изо всех сил прогоняя мрачные мысли.

- …Не понимаю, о чем вы, - в лице целителя не дрогнул ни мускул, хотя фразу пришлось произнести уже не в первый раз. – Мы с коллегой пришли помочь, если сумеем отыскать раненых…

- Да ладно, я узнал тебя, - мужчина неприятно усмехнулся, не опуская оружия. – Вчера тебе не хватало только халата…

Артур мысленно застонал; аргументы кончились, за минувшие пять минут он испробовал все, что имелось в его арсенале. Вздохнув, он медленно указал на больничный бейдж, где, по счастью, была его фотография.

- Какое имеет значение, откуда я взялся, - твердо сказал он. – Я хирург, знаю, как помочь и могу это сделать.

Незнакомцу понадобилось несколько нестерпимо долгих мгновений, чтобы принять решение.

- Что ж, посмотрим... Разворачивайтесь оба на сто восемьдесят градусов и шагайте вперед, - он поднял ствол ружья к небу, но суровой усмешки не смягчил.

Судя по выражению лица, Аврора едва сдерживалась, чтобы не раскатать мужчину по земле. Вкупе с тяжелым бронежилетом ей как раз хватило бы веса. Артур успокаивающе коснулся ее плеча и, спрятав в карман белый лоскут, отвернулся.

- Куда шагать? – невозмутимо поинтересовался он.

Вместо ответа громыхнул выстрел, пустив гулять над руинами гулкое эхо. В считанные мгновенья вокруг целителей собрался многочисленный конвой; их оказалось человек пятнадцать, ловко выбиравшихся из укрытий в глубинах развалин. Было очевидно, что территории вокруг своего убежища они изучили досконально.

Само же убежище, располагавшееся под разрушенным детским садом, как и предвидел Артур, оказалось просторным, незаметным с улицы и неплохо оборудованным. Справа от входа, в самом углу, негромко жужжал электрогенератор, так что подвал еще и неплохо освещался. Часть помещения отгородили высокими, в человеческий рост, занавесями.

- Вот вам простор для врачебной деятельности, - уже избавившийся от своего оружия мужчина прошел вперед и откинул в сторону край полотна.

Простор и впрямь оказался впечатляющим. Раненых было полторы дюжины, в самом различном состоянии. Артур сперва даже растерялся, окидывая взглядом лежанки и пытаясь понять, с чего же начинать. Окружившие его люди явно ожидали немедленных исцелений, и хирург, чтобы выиграть немного времени на размышления, рассеянно спросил:

- Среди вас есть врачи? Нам пригодилась бы помощь…

- Возможно… следуйте за мной.

Остальное пространство подвала было полностью занято теми, кто сумел спастись от гнева машин. Понять, сколько же выживших здесь находилось, не представлялось возможным – услышав о прибытии врачей, они всей гурьбой собрались вокруг, недоуменно переговариваясь. Но предводитель провел их дальше, в дальний от входа угол помещения, нетерпеливым жестом раздвинув толпу.

Первым, что предстало глазам Артура, была широченная спина в белом халате – мужчина растянулся на боку, отвернувшись к кирпичной стене. Роста в нем, должно быть, не менее семи футов. Хирургу припоминался лишь один человек сходных габаритов, и огонек надежды разгорелся еще ярче.

- Вот тебе целых двое, - усмешка лидера была полна сарказма.

Артур немного отвлекся от своих мыслей и, наконец, обратил внимание на вторую фигуру. У груди крепко спавшего врача свернулась клубочком девушка, также облаченная в белый халат. Рассмотреть их лица никак не получалось, и Артур, опустившись рядом с ними на колени, осторожно тронул великана за плечо.

- Коллеги… Клятва зовет…

Он был поистине окрылен. В команде с еще двумя врачами он легко бы поставил на ноги как минимум половину пациентов, в этом хирург был уверен. Великан тем временем глубоко вздохнул, просыпаясь, и, приподнявшись на локте, мрачно окинул взглядом собравшихся вокруг людей. После чего, так и не обернувшись к Артуру, наклонился над плечом девушки и негромко позвал ее по имени, чтобы разбудить. Его голос, низкий, словно глас колокола, почему-то навеял мрачные ассоциации, напомнившие о больничном морге.

- Фрэнк, - негромко выдохнул Артур.

Великан плавно повернулся к нему, взгляд его был полон недоверия.

- Артур?.. Но как?..

Девушка медленно села, опираясь на его бок, и на глаза целителю попался ее бейдж.

- Не сейчас, - Артур мотнул головой и поднялся. – Мне нужна ваша помощь.

Отвернувшись, хирург судорожно вздохнул, не зная, смеяться или плакать: Судьба направила ему в помощники психолога и патологоанатома.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6.**

- С чего тут стоит начать?

- С чего угодно, - Фрэнк широким жестом обвел все помещение. – Тут работы на всех хватит. Конечно, что мог, я обработал и зашил, но…

Артур вскинул ладонь, призывая к молчанию, и настороженно прислушался. С огромным трудом он вычислил испугавший его звук – сухой, надсадный, подавляемый кашель в дальней части импровизированного госпиталя. Нехороший это был звук, в нем явственно слышался сухой смех старухи с косой.

- Это еще что?.. – хирург, не медля, направился к источнику шума.

Фрэнк, без усилий поспевавший за Артуром, поверх его головы вычислил пациентку и торопливо описывал ситуацию. Приблизившись, хирург замер как вкопанный, не отрывая от пациентки молящего взгляда. Нет, начинать с такого… это уж слишком.

- Какая к черту… - начал было он, но, не договорив, опустился рядом с женщиной на колени; Фрэнк присел рядом, взяв ее за запястье.

- Пульс нитевидный, - выдохнул он и тут же тщательно ощупал область под нижней челюстью. – Отек…

- Анафилактический шок?.. - Артур мотнул головой, изгоняя сомнения. – Что ты ей колол?

- Ничего, - Фрэнк похлопал пациентку по щекам, надеясь привести ее в себя, но не тут-то было. – Угнетение сознания… У нее только большая рана на боку, которую я зашил, предварительно… Артур, это пенициллин.

- Уверен? – хирург снял с плеча сумку, вытащил оттуда перчатки и передал ее девушкам, выжидающе замершим у него за спиной. – Аврора, изучите арсенал…

Как и обычно, стоило сосредоточить внимание на пациенте, как речь рассыпалась – слова перестали выстраиваться в предложения, а фразы потеряли привычную стройность. Впрочем, для осуществления руководства над группой врачей и этого было вполне достаточно.

- Готовь трахеостомию, - коротко бросил он Фрэнку, подхватывая чью-то валявшуюся неподалеку куртку и сворачивая ее в импровизированную подушку.

Патологоанатом, обычно сдержанный, едва успел поймать челюсть.

- В таких условиях? – наконец, нашелся он. – А если…

- Не спорь со мной.

Внимательно ощупывая горло пациентки, Артур отыскал подходящее место для стомы. Он отстраненно слышал, как у него за спиной негромко переговариваются Аврора и Конрадайн, а Фрэнк отдает необходимые распоряжения. Еще чуть дальше сгрудились сурово нахмуренные обитатели убежища во главе со своим лидером, но их голосов хирург уже не улавливал. Фрэнк, тоже надевший перчатки, молча протянул ему смоченную спиртом салфетку, чтобы дезинфицировать нужную область.

Не считая коротких приказов Артура, работали молча и сосредоточенно, и пять минут спустя небольшая трубка, название которой вогнало в ступор новоиспеченных медсестер, уже располагалась в просвете трахеи и была надежно зафиксирована на шее марлевой лентой. Артур с трудом выпрямился, смахнув испарину со лба; производить какие-либо манипуляции на операционном столе было куда удобней, чем сидя на коленях и в полумраке, едва видя, что делаешь.

- Стому я подошью, - Фрэнк взялся за иглу и пинцет. – Посмотри, что там с раной.

- Воспаление, - Артур одним движением срезал старую повязку, изучил рану и тут же коснулся запястья пациентки. – Пульс нормализуется… Так, это надо перешивать…

Покуда врачи, переходя от одной лежанки к другой, делали все возможное для своих пациентов, Конрадайн по ходу дела объясняла Авроре все, что знала об имевшихся у них в арсенале инструментах и лекарствах. Сходились они с трудом – между девушками оказались широченная пропасть в мировоззрениях и неодолимая разница в характерах. Более вспыльчивая Аврора то и дело повышала голос, Конрадайн крепилась, в итоге все-таки велась на провокацию, и обе начинали чуть слышно препираться. Фрэнк коротко окинул их взглядом, крепко держа зажим; Артур не обращал внимания ни на что, кроме нити, которой зашивал очередную рану.

- Надо девушек отсюда вызволять, - тихо сказал патологоанатом. – И чем скорей, тем лучше.

- Почему? – буркнул хирург, не отрываясь от работы.

- Я рассчитывал устроить небольшой переполох, чтобы дать Конрадайн возможность уйти, - он словно не услышал заданного вопроса. – Но раз вы пришли, наверное, снова усилят охрану… Прошлой ночью вы нашли убежище?

- Угу…

- Отсюда они вас не выпустят.

Артур тяжело вздохнул. Он видел, что порядок в убежище поддерживается лишь за счет непререкаемого авторитета лидера. Здесь царила диктатура. Наверное, все же не стоило брать с собой Аврору – ведь рисковать лишь своей жизнью и свободой намного легче, не беспокоясь о напарнике. «Попробуй ее не возьми…» - при воспоминании о шуточной расправе, учиненной над ним Авророй, по губам Артура скользнула мимолетная улыбка.

- И что ты предлагаешь? – шепотом поинтересовался он у патологоанатома.

- Прошу тебя, прекрати рассекать у меня перед глазами!.. Я никак не могу сосредоточиться…

Майкл пронзил Иосифа холодным взглядом, остановившись на мгновенье, и снова стал мерять шагами комнату. Его трясло, никак не удавалось вернуть себе спокойствие. После всполошившего их выстрела наступила тишина, прошло уже несколько часов, небо потихоньку начало темнеть, однако Артур с Авророй никак не появлялись.

- Не волнуйся, они вернутся, - мягко сказал Иосиф.

- Что-то они не торопятся, - Майкл нервно потер ладони и, чтобы отвлечься, присел рядом с носилками, которые накануне приволокли Петер и Пауль.

- Кто знает, как могли сложиться обстоятельства, - математик пожал плечами. – Артуру и Авроре просто нужно немного больше времени.

Увлекшийся содержимым носилок, Майкл не ответил. Он расстегнул фиксирующие ремни и с интересом изучал лекарства и перевязочные материалы.

- Неужели он во всем этом ориентируется… Одними названиями язык сломать можно.

- Думаю, о твоих исследованиях искусственного интеллекта Артур подумал бы точно то же самое, - усмехнулся Иосиф со своего места.

Невесело улыбнувшись в ответ, Майкл подхватил с носилок два баллона и поднялся.

- Ты знаешь, зачем они?

Иосиф со вздохом отложил книги и тяжело поднялся. Ему уже стало ясно, что измученный ожиданием друг не даст ему изучить алхимический трактат. Забрав у него один из баллонов, Иосиф снял очки и всмотрелся в маркировку.

- Кислород и закись азота… наверное, для масочных наркозов?.. - задумчиво заключил он.

Майкл помолчал, взвешивая баллоны в руках.

- Тяжелые… как думаешь, доку постоянно придется таскать их на себе? Может, облегчим ему задачу?

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Думаю, нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы смастерить что-нибудь вроде ранца, куда поместились бы оба баллона. Маску можно вешать у пояса, а регуляторы закрепить на плече…

Продолжая изучать баллоны и трубки, Майкл подчеркнуто игнорировал устремленный на него взгляд. Иосиф смотрел с сочувствием; он великолепно понимал, что движет Ученым – заняться хоть чем-нибудь конструктивным и созидательным, во что можно уйти с головой, перестать истязать себя бесплодными страхами. Если уж они не могут повлиять на развитие событий, нужно попытаться хотя бы сохранить разум во всем этом хаосе. Он обреченно вздохнул и тут же улыбнулся.

- Ты как всегда прав, дружище… Петер, Пауль! Не хотите нам помочь?..

Нос был сломан, в этом не возникало ни малейших сомнений, и единственное, что оставалось Артуру – бессильно привалившись к стене, на чем свет стоит проклинать свою недальновидность. Плохая это была идея – попытаться отрядить девушек за необходимыми медикаментами. Впрочем, досадовать нужно было еще и на неспособность хирурга внятно и убедительно излагать свои мысли. Наверное, стоило доверить это Авроре…

Воительница теперь без лишней спешки хлопотала вокруг Артура, обрабатывая травму. Ради этого пришлось срезать уже наложенную на лицо целителя повязку. Глаз открывался без помех и видел, как прежде, ясно; это была поистине хорошая весть.

- Да ты просто симулировал! - ухмыльнулась Аврора, накладывая новую повязку – теперь уже на переносицу.

- Еще чего!.. – наигранно возмутился Артур; тонкая, но прочная веревка больно резала связанные запястья, однако он с изумительным упорством продолжал удерживать у носа скомканную марлю, смоченную перекисью водорода. – Зачем это мне, интересно?

- Ну как же… - она ловко затянула кончики бинта и, наконец, уселась рядом, чтобы сложить в сумку медикаменты. – С ней у тебя был чрезвычайно героический вид…

Артур усмехнулся в ответ, а Фрэнк, мрачно куривший у небольшого окошка, при этих словах негромко рассмеялся. Ожидая комментария, хирург глянул на него, но патологоанатом только молча улыбался, то и дело выглядывая на улицу. Вот уж кто был героичен, так это Фрэнк – высокий, великолепно сложенный и невообразимо сильный, красавец тридцати пяти лет с широким открытым лицом и невозмутимо серьезным взглядом темных, почти черных глаз.

- Раз план «А» не сработал, приступим к плану «Б», - он, наконец, докурил и, стянув в хвост свою роскошную гриву, присел рядом с коллегами.

- Что еще за план «Б»? – подозрительно спросил Артур

Не ответив, Фрэнк склонился над плечом Конрадайн, дремавшей в самом углу, подложив под голову их с патологоанатомом медикаментозную сумку, и что-то прошептал девушке на ухо. Она, не открывая глаз, улыбнулась, ухватила его за воротник халата и притянула к себе.

- Интересный план, - Артур не удержался от усмешки, наблюдая, как Фрэнк устраивается рядом, бережно обняв напарницу за талию.

- Все просто, - вполголоса пояснила, улыбнувшись, Конрадайн. – С Фрэнком они опасаются связываться, вот ему и приходится оберегать меня. Так что, вот вам совет, отчаянный дуэт, - сыграйте в этом цирке счастливую семейную пару, и ночь пройдет спокойно.

Артур покосился на Аврору и почувствовал, как предательски запылало лицо. Ответный взгляд подтвердил опасения: девушка была полна решимости воспользоваться рекомендацией. Судорожно вздохнув, он глянул на психолога – маленькой и хрупкой сложением, ей, должно быть, и правда приходилось нелегко без защитника. Уютно устроившись в его объятьях, она теперь с азартом наблюдала за Артуром, и в сгущающемся полумраке только поблескивали темно-карие глаза за треснувшими линзами очков.

- Ладно, не тушуйся, док, - Аврора успокаивающе улыбнулась, потянув его за рукав и легко уложив головой на сумку с перевязочным материалом. – Они правы, нам нужно как следует выспаться. И лучше бы никто не мешал…

Она бросила гневный взгляд на их стража – мрачного вида мужчину с оружием в руках, неотрывно наблюдавшим за врачами. Похоже, ей было больше по душе раскатать все это убежище-тюрьму по кирпичу, чем чего-либо ждать от укрывшихся здесь людей. С тоской вздохнув, Аврора осторожно, стараясь не задевать раненого плеча Артура, прилегла рядом и удобно устроилась в кольце его связанных рук.

Убежище погружалось в тишину, слышались только негромкие стоны раненых да размеренное дыхание спящих. Сквозь маленькое окошко струился смешанный с пылью лунный свет. Хирург не спал; прикрыв глаза и прислушиваясь к тишине, он отстраненно размышлял о тех, кто его ныне ждал далеко отсюда. Об ученых, наверняка уже изошедшихся от тревоги, о близнецах, о Седом... Странное это было ощущение: знать, что есть кто-то, беспокоящийся о тебе, готовый подставить плечо и ободрить. Аврора пошевелилась, и он открыл глаза, чтобы взглянуть, в чем дело. Она аккуратно перевернулась на другой бок, оказавшись к целителю лицом; девушка тоже лежала без сна и теперь печально смотрела ему в глаза, словно боясь начать разговор.

- Ты говорил, твой дом разрушен, - шепотом сказала она. – А что же семья?..

Артур судорожно сглотнул, прикрыв глаза. Сон отбило окончательно.

- У меня нет семьи, - чуть слышно ответил он.

- Как же так получилось?.. – в голосе Авроры звучали сочувствие к Артуру, и досада – на саму себя за неловкий расспрос. – Ты ведь…

- Не довелось, - вздохнул он. – Я циничен и нелюдим, на две ставки в госпитале… Да меня дома-то почти никогда не бывало! Семья… куда там…

Она слегка улыбнулась, не зная, как озвучить свою мысль, и легонько коснулась кончиками пальцев его щеки.

- Мы не оставим тебя…

- Артур!.. Просыпайся же!..

Голос Фрэнка разорвал хрупкий сон целителя. Он приоткрыл глаза, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь рассмотреть в полумраке. В убежище было по-прежнему темно, небо за окошком нисколько не посветлело. Похоже, проспали они не более нескольких часов.

- Что еще стряслось?..

- У нас тут… - патологоанатом явно был встревожен. – Роды принимать надо.

От этих слов Артур мгновенно проснулся.

- Господи, я же хирург, а не акушер, - взмолился он, приподняв голову. – Давно началось?

- Час назад.

- Расскажи ей, как надо правильно дышать, и разбудишь меня через пару часов…

- У нее астма.

- Да ты надо мной издеваешься, что ли?.. – Артур приподнялся на локте, разбудив Аврору.

Фрэнк не ответил, укоризненно глядя на коллегу. Откуда-то издалека слышался грохот и скрежет стали. Этот звук пробудил в памяти что-то тревожное и страшное. Артур огляделся вокруг, силясь отыскать источник шума.

- Что за грохот? – встревожено спросил он; Фрэнк поднялся на ноги, затянулся, и лицо его на мгновенье озарилось алым отсветом тлеющей сигареты.

- Миротворцы возвращаются.

К облегчению обоих врачей обошлось без астматического приступа, и, когда снаружи совсем рассвело, а грохот и взрывы стали слышны почти над головой, счастливой матери вручили негромко посапывающего малыша. Запихнув в карман халата использованный шприц, Фрэнк поднялся и присоединился к стоявшим поодаль коллегам.

- Как же это все-таки странно… - патологоанатом слегка улыбался. – Наверху эти проклятые Миротворцы, а здесь… Я столько времени провел, изучая окончание человеческой жизни, и никогда не интересовался ее началом.

- Вот и получил демонстрацию, - хмыкнул Артур. – Можешь поблагодарить Аврору за помощь.

- Спасибо…

Девушка благосклонно улыбнулась в ответ. От нее, мамы со стажем, было больше толку, чем от обоих врачей. Зато медики обеспечили то, без чего управиться с задачей было бы почти невозможно – медикаментозную поддержку.

Сверху послышался особенно сильный взрыв, и все четверо запрокинули головы, невольно сгрудившись тесней.

- Какого черта они решили возвратиться? – шепотом поинтересовался Фрэнк.

- Мы можем только гадать, - Аврора встревожено пожала плечами. – Но есть в этом и кое-что хорошее.

- Что же?

- Возможно, мы сможем воспользоваться всей этой шумихой… - откликнулась вместо Авроры Конрадайн, и девушки понимающе переглянулись.

Обитатели убежища почти в полном составе собрались в импровизированном госпитале, негромко переговариваясь. На врачей они не обращали внимания; выход из подвала был всего один, и его надежно охранял квартет стражей. Выбравшись за пределы госпиталя, коллеги устроились вокруг срезанной бочки, в которой еще горел огонь, чтобы отдохнуть и подкрепиться. Фрэнк, раздобывший немного продуктов, чуть отодвинулся ото всех и, чутко прислушиваясь, только курил; должно быть, его запасы табака были безграничны – или же он просто ничего не мог с собой поделать. От еды патологоанатом отказался, хотя при своих габаритах, наверное, хотел есть куда больше остальных. В силу каких-то лишь ему известных причин он продолжал довольно жестко себя ограничивать.

- Они уже здесь… - негромко выдохнул он минут пятнадцать спустя.

Тяжелые шаги Миротворцев приблизились вплотную. Низкий гул, едва различимый слухом, но зато легко ощущавшийся всем телом, постепенно нарастал. Артур почувствовал, как его пробрала ледяная дрожь, и тут же оказался на ногах. Окружающий мир на мгновенье провалился во мрак воспоминаний: пред внутренним взором мелькнуло лицо Грегори, недвижно замершего со скальпелем в руках, густая завеса пыли, укрывшая разрушенную операционную, и ровная зеленая линия на мониторе кардиографа…

- Артур!.. – чья-то рука рванула его за плечо, и реальность вновь прояснилась.

Мотнув головой, хирург огляделся. Здание заметно осело и, судя по глухому стону перекрытий, вот-вот должно было рухнуть. Оно заваливалось на одну сторону, обнажая стальные опоры стен в дальней от входа части помещения. Сознание вновь стало ясным, но Артур еще пару раз вздохнул, пытаясь успокоить неистово колотившееся сердце.

- Сейчас побежим, - тихо сообщил он спутникам. – Очень и очень быстро. Как только дам знак. Фрэнк, вы с Конрадайн впереди, Аврора и я следом…

Хирург оглянулся, бросив взгляд на обитателей убежища; вся толпа пыталась выбраться из рушащегося здания через единственные двери. Почему-то он не был уверен, что, стоит коллегам сорваться с места, по ним не откроют огонь. Тем временем, щель между потолком и дальней стеной потихоньку увеличивалась. Скоро стена рухнет, и тогда придется действовать быстро.

- Эй, док!.. – донеслось от входа, и коллеги рывком обернулись, а Фрэнк машинально загородил собой девушек.

- Что происходит? – Артур откликнулся бестрепетно, успешно изобразив растерянность.

- Что-что, уходим отсюда!..

Решающий миг настал. Хирург замер, внутренне сжавшись подобно пружине. Если допустить сейчас хоть малейшую ошибку, они все могут оказаться в смертельной опасности. Он ненавидел принимать решения, - и словно в насмешку всегда оказывался негласным лидером.

- Артур… - вполголоса окликнула его Конрадайн.

- Не сейчас, - целитель сглотнул, лихорадочно силясь отыскать выход.

От необходимости мучительного выбора его спас прогрохотавший наверху взрыв. Время словно замедлило свой бег, позволяя осмотреться и оценить обстановку. На головы посыпалась пыль и мелкие обломки, а через узкую щель, разрезавшую потолок, уже виднелось небо, затянутое клубами густого черного дыма. Надсадно охнув, осела дальняя стена; сложилась будто бумажная, образовав крутой и опасный подъем на поверхность. Наверху виднелась башня Миротворца, задумчиво поливавшего что-то огнем из всех стволов. Артур прикрыл лицо, оберегая привыкшие к полумраку глаза от резанувшего дневного света, и в тот же миг время потекло в привычном ритме.

- Сейчас!.. – развернувшись на каблуках, хирург пихнул в плечо патологоанатома, и спутники рванули к завалу.

- Куда…?

Позади громыхнул выстрел, послышался звук глухого удара, и Аврора споткнулась, теряя равновесие. Артур, чуть замедлив шаги, подхватил ее под локоть. Выровнявшись, они как можно быстрей догнали Фрэнка и Конрадайн, чтобы хоть немного прикрыть обоих своими бронежилетами.

Патологоанатом первым, стремительно преодолев завал, достиг поверхности, втащил за собой психолога и вернулся, чтобы помочь остальным. Карабкаясь по рухнувшим конструкциям, Артур поднял голову и увидел, как Фрэнк протянул ему ладонь.

- Уходи отсюда!..

У самого уха с кровожадным свистом пронеслась шальная пуля и на излете задела руку помощи. Фрэнк отшатнулся, хрипло выругавшись, и исчез из поля зрения. Перемахнув через вершину, Артур подал руку Авроре, помогая преодолеть последние футы.

- Где они? – спросила девушка, оглядываясь.

- Сюда!..

Спрятавшись в глубине небольшого завала, коллеги перевели дух. Фрэнк вытащил из сумки бинт и, чуть слышно ругаясь сквозь зубы, прямо поверх рукава халата перехватил кровоточащую царапину. Оценив состояние коллеги и сочтя его удовлетворительным, Артур выглянул наружу.

Миротворцев, казалось, было в несколько раз больше, чем два дня назад. Они теперь двигались, планомерно уничтожая все на своем пути, по двое-трое на квартал. Теперь цель их перемещений была ясна: роботы держали строгий курс на запад, к Заводу, где обосновалась Машина. К себе в логово.

- Куда дальше? – отдышавшись, подал голос Фрэнк.

- Можешь на меня не смотреть, - огрызнулся Артур. – Я понятия не имею, как нам пробраться через их ряды.

- Не кипятись, док, - Аврора успокаивающе опустила ладонь ему на плечо и подалась вперед. – Есть одна идея…

Когда Майкл принимал решение и успевал уверовать в его правильность, остановить Ученого был способен разве что паровой каток. Иосиф такими силами не обладал, и к тому моменту, когда он исчерпал все разумные доводы и перешел к неразумным, уверенность Майкла нисколько не пошатнулась. Он потихоньку начинал сердиться, что только лишний раз распаляло и подзадоривало утомленную ожиданием душу.

Он уже просто пропускал мимо ушей слова Иосифа, напряженно размышляя о том, где искать пропавших. Не было ему особого дела и до доносившихся сверху звуков.

- Майкл… - Иосиф уже только устало вздохнул. – Прошу тебя, не делай этого…

Ученый рывком обернулся, затянув последний ремешок на бронежилете, глаза его зажглись недобрым огнем. Иосиф понял, что сейчас его, вполне вероятно, будут бить. Возможно, даже без скидки на возраст.

- Эм… я, пожалуй, супчику сварю, - нашелся математик и торопливо ретировался к рабочим столам, где развернули небольшую кухоньку.

Майкл молча вздохнул, глядя ему вслед. Он отнюдь не хотел обижать старого друга, но позволить поколебать свою решимость тоже не мог. Прошелся по комнате, оценив удобство снаряжения, и с повторным вздохом присел рядом с диваном, на котором крепко спали близнецы. Что будет с Петером и Паулем, если ему не удастся задуманное?.. Если он не найдет Аврору с Артуром и погибнет сам?.. Мысль о том, что он может больше никогда не увидеть собственных детей, оказалась почти невыносимой.

«Не бывать тому, - Майкл встряхнулся, прогоняя мрачные мысли. – Все получится…»

Совладав с волей, он поднялся и некоторое время стоял недвижно, в печальном молчании смотря на близнецов.

- Иосиф, - Ученый, наконец, сдвинулся с места и, более не оглядываясь, прошел к выходу.

- Да?.. – математик высунулся из-за книжных стеллажей полный надежды, что увидит друга снимающим бронежилет.

Но Ученый уже открыл дверь и теперь, приподняв голову, прислушивался и пытался что-то высмотреть в полумраке. Он не сразу очнулся от своих размышлений, но потом покосился на Иосифа, и тот сразу понял, что все его уговоры и усилия пропали втуне.

- Береги Петера и Пауля, если…

Майкл оборвал себя на полуфразе, тяжело вздохнул, набросив на голову капюшон куртки, и, не прибавив более ни слова, начал подниматься по лестнице.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7.**

- Хороший план был, жаль, не успели… - проворчал Фрэнк, прижавшись спиной к закрытой двери, пока остальные передвинули старинный комод, чтобы заблокировать вход.

Толку от этого не было никакого, но им стало немного спокойней. Они почти успели миновать группы Миротворцев, когда роботы заметили их и загнали в один из уцелевших домов. Похоже, машины не были особенно умны, поскольку, судя по звукам, не окружили здание, а топтались с одной стороны.

- К задней двери, быстрей, - шепотом приказала Аврора.

Во внутреннем дворике было почти тихо. Впереди, там, куда и нужно было двигаться группе коллег, Миротворцев почти не осталось. Большая их часть уже миновала госпиталь и продолжала продвигаться на запад. Отставшие, развернувшись спинами вперед и от чего-то яростно отстреливаясь, явно пытались догнать остальных. Это было больше всего похоже на спешное отступление.

- Куда нам теперь?

Артур с Авророй задумчиво переглянулись; судя по всему, только они вдвоем все еще понимали, где находятся. До дома оставалось два квартала, полностью разоренных ударами Миротворцев. А еще эти неведомые враги, напавшие на самих роботов… Пару минут врачи сидели молча, оценивая ситуацию.

- Оставаться здесь нельзя, - наконец, сказала Аврора, вторично выглянув за дверь. – Нужно двигать дальше.

- Прокрадемся улицей или попробуем между домов? – уточнил Артур; покопавшись в сумке, он отыскал хирургические маски и передал по одной спутникам.

- Сначала попробуем напрямик, вдоль улицы…

Покинув временное укрытие, команда продолжила путь. Стараясь не пересекаться с Миротворцами и одновременно не потерять ориентации в пространстве, они без лишней спешки пробирались вдоль наполовину обрушенных изгородей. Минут десять спустя впереди показалась красная крыша дома Брентонов. Артур утомленно улыбнулся, хотя под маской этого никто не увидел; этот дом теперь казался ему единственным оплотом мира и самым безопасным местом на многие мили вокруг.

Однако до спасения было далеко. Прямо по улице, навстречу беглецам, топал, качаясь как хмельной, подбитый Миротворец. Башня робота была объята пламенем, а из щелей на стыках стальных пластин брони тянулся черный дым. Миротворец отчаянно отстреливался, отступая, и коллеги, наконец, увидели, что же повергло в бегство роботов. Следом за механической армадой катились противотанковые пушки, управляемые ликующими людьми. Черные орудия размеренно давали залп раз в пару минут, и тогда оказывались полностью скрыты в клубах дыма. Белая надпись «Сопротивление», красовавшаяся на бортах каждой пушки, развеяла последние сомнения.

- Они выбили роботов из города и теперь конвоируют к Заводу… - выдохнула Аврора, заворожено наблюдавшая за перестрелкой.

Артур окинул взглядом поле боя и, оцепенев, обнаружил, что кроме подбитого Миротворца, воинов Сопротивления и врачей, на улице оказался кто-то еще. Мужчина медленно пробирался вдоль изгородей на противоположной стороне улицы навстречу коллегам. Подбитый Миротворец, которого то и дело мотало из стороны в сторону, покачнулся и начал падать. Валился он на бок, но неизменно должен был обрушить домик, за которым как раз укрылся незнакомец.

- Всем в укрытие! – сорвав со здорового плеча сумку и бросив ее Фрэнку, Артур кинулся к месту близящейся трагедии.

Краем глаза он успел заметить, как патологоанатом перехватил метнувшуюся следом за целителем Аврору, и потом ландшафт по бокам слился в сплошную серо-зеленую полосу. Он видел впереди лишь свою цель: незнакомец уже понял, что запахло жареным, и рванул навстречу Артуру.

«Ну же!.. Здесь же совсем немного!» - ему казалось, что он едва ползет, но на попытку ускориться мышцы отозвались мучительной болью.

Миротворец падал, погребая под собой уютный садик и веранду; дом же, оглушительно заскрипев, начал съезжать прямо на улицу. Артур понял, что не успеет погасить инерцию и отбежать обратно. Обогнать рушащиеся конструкции по касательной, не потеряв скорости, похоже, тоже было невозможно. С конька дома, разломив опорные балки, сорвалась и начала медленно сползать крыша. Отметив этот факт, хирург, не тратя времени на предупреждающий окрик, бросился к незнакомцу и сбил его с ног. Силой столкновения обоих отшвырнуло к падающему дому и, прокатившись футов семь, они распластались на земле.

Едва вздохнув, Артур быстро перевернулся, нависнув над незнакомцем и одновременно прикрыв его собой, и в тот же миг на спину целителю опустился невыносимый груз. Он оперся на ладони, из последних сил напрягаясь, чтобы удержать навалившуюся на них крышу. Мужчина, по всей видимости, немного оглушенный падением, теперь осторожно приподнялся и встряхнул головой, приходя в себя. Слетевший капюшон обнаружил знакомое лицо с непривычно растерянным взглядом.

- Артур?.. – было похоже, что Ученый даже не сразу узнал хирурга, и тот быстро понял, почему – должно быть, слишком непривычно он выглядел без повязки через левый глаз.

- Выбирайся скорей отсюда, - с трудом выговорил Артур.

Он боролся за каждый глоток воздуха и понемногу проигрывал. Съехавшая с лица маска больше не защищала от пыли, и дышать становилось все тяжелее. Напряженные руки заметно дрожали, но с таким весом ему было никак не совладать. Уже почти не чувствуя коленей, чем-то зажатых под завалом, он надеялся лишь выиграть немного времени, чтобы позволить Майклу спастись.

Ученый же, немного оправившийся от неожиданности, кое-как вылез из-под злополучной крыши и теперь пытался облегчить Артуру задачу, подкладывая под края обломки покрупнее.

- Если удержать крышу, сможешь выбраться? – спустя минуту он присел рядом с хирургом, тяжело дыша.

Прежде чем ответить, Артур поставил суставы на упор и не сдержал напряженного стона.

- Не думаю, - наконец, отдышался он. - Чем-то придавило… мне отсюда не вырваться…

Впервые его пронзила мысль, что прямо здесь и сейчас он может запросто погибнуть. И самым страшным было именно это осознание – понимание того, что ты еще жив, но осталось тебе ничтожно мало. Рискуя жизнью, Артур никогда не задумывался, что и как именно делает, ибо тело и подсознание обладали определенными навыками выживания, к тому же его всегда вел высший долг – непреложная Клятва, обязывавшая помочь любому нуждающемуся в помощи. Но не теперь. Внутренний охотник, что таился в глубине души и не раз приходил на помощь, никогда не встречался с капканами вроде этого. И он никому бы не пожелал прочувствовать всю безнадежность ситуации и отчаяние загнанного в смертельную ловушку зверя.

- Я сейчас что-нибудь придумаю… - Майкл лихорадочно оглядывался, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что навело бы на дельную мысль.

Но времени на размышления у него не оказалось. Громкий скрежет возвестил о приближении новой опасности. Ученый моментально вскинул голову, в глазах его мелькнул безраздельный ужас, а потом на плечи Артура обрушилось что-то совершенно неподъемное. Сила тяжести без напряжения одолела натруженные мускулы. Руки разом потеряли мощь, хирурга тяжело ударило в затылок, и мир вокруг провалился во мрак и тишину.

- Нет, так не получается…

- Еще немного!..

- …нас слишком мало…

- Ты же ученый, вот и придумай что-нибудь.

- Нам нужен рычаг!..

- Гениально…

Голоса над головой доносились словно из густого тумана. Тело пока никак не отзывалось на призывы мозга, и он не стал торопить событий. Приоткрыть воспаленные глаза удалось с трудом – его щедро посыпало песком и пеплом. Со всех сторон слышалось странное шебуршение, чьи-то спотыкающиеся шаги и голоса.

- Такое подойдет?

- Другого, похоже, нет… надеюсь, выдержит…

Кто-то совсем рядом непечатно выругался, и сразу послышался звук отменного подзатыльника. Раздался напряженный стон, скрежет, и тяжесть, вдавившая тело в асфальт, немного ослабла. На губах безошибочно ощущался стальной привкус крови, но понять, сломаны ли ребра, пока не удавалось. Он немного приподнял голову над землей и прояснил взгляд. Зажатый под полотном из деревянных брусьев и стали, Артур не мог даже толком шевельнуться.

- Он пришел в себя, - щеки коснулись чьи-то пальцы, а под голову немедленно подложили свернутую ткань.

- Давай-ка еще разок… поосторожней.

Треск стал громче, но налегший груз заметно приподнялся. Хирург сумел подтянуть локоть ближе к телу и попытался привстать.

- Что вы замерли?.. Тащите же его!.. – приказал искаженный напряжением голос патологоанатома.

Три пары рук тут же ухватили его за воротник халата и наполовину извлекли из-под завала. Яркий свет ударил по глазам, и целитель торопливо зажмурился. Колени, кажется, были целы, во всяком случае, он их ощущал.

- Похоже, он за что-то зацепился.

- Подождите, я смогу подлезть и помочь…

- Держи же бревно, черт!..

Фрэнк снова выругался сквозь зубы. Ощутив движение у самого бедра, Артур вздрогнул. Конрадайн - похоже, это все-таки была она - чем-то постучала, поскрежетала, затем от души дернула хирурга за высокий ботинок и торжествующе воскликнула:

- Есть!.. Вытаскивайте!..

Не успев приподнять головы, он слегка проехался щекой по асфальту, но это было уже неважно. Главное, что сверху перестали давить многие тонны железа, и, судя по голосам, все его спутники были живы и здоровы. Его осторожно усадили, привалив спиной к какому-то камню, и Артур открыл, наконец, глаза. Друзья были в пыли с ног до головы, волосы казались совсем седыми, а лица – абсолютно бескровными. Похоже, им пришлось изрядно повозиться, чтобы вытащить его из завала.

- Как твое самочувствие? – встревожено спросила Аврора; она растерянно потирала руки, не зная, чем помочь.

Артур молчал, благодарно осматривая каждого из них. Если бы не их совместные усилия, у него не было бы ни полшанса.

- Все целы? – наконец, хрипло спросил он. – А то у меня совсем нету шин для переломов…

Фрэнк помог ему подняться и, закинув руку Артура себе на плечи, басовито расхохотался:

- Ах ты, чокнутый хирург!.. Как же ты нас напугал…

Иосиф все-таки сдержал свое обещание, и, к тому моменту, когда вся команда, поддерживая друг друга, добралась до дома, воздух в убежище был полностью пропитан пряным запахом доброго наваристого супа. Седой крутился вокруг, перепрыгивая со стола на стол; кот явно уже пытался испробовать приготовленное математиком, но тот был непреклонен. Когда разведчики, наконец, ворвались в комнату и плотно прикрыли за собой дверь, Иосиф выглянул из-за стеллажей и удивленно присвистнул.

- Как вас много!.. – он вытер руки сухой тряпицей и подошел ближе, с тревогой окидывая взглядом каждого участника экспедиции. – С вами все в порядке?..

- Скорее да, чем нет, - Аврора бросила строгий взгляд на супруга, и Майкл покорно уселся в кресло. – Сейчас обследуем нашего героя дня и выясним точно.

Она помогла Фрэнку отконвоировать Артура к дивану и сразу же отправилась на поиски кружек и воды.

- А что случилось?.. – Петер и Пауль, отложив книги, тоже подобрались поближе к коллегам, но хирург в ответ устало отмахнулся и, закрыв глаза, запрокинул голову на подушки.

- Бойся их, Артур, - со смехом предупредил Иосиф. – Они сегодня добрались до медицинской энциклопедии…

Но близнецов, похоже, занимала отнюдь не возможная травма дока. Они с искренним интересом изучали мощную фигуру патологоанатома, однако тому пока было не до близнецов. Он присел перед рухнувшим на диван хирургом и внимательнейшим образом ощупал его голени и колени. Кости были целы, мышцы нормально реагировали на прикосновения, но Фрэнк в завершение процедуры как следует огрел ребром ладони под коленные чашечки.

- Ай! За что?.. – возмутился Артур, разом придя в себя и выпрямившись.

- Рефлексы живы, - удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся Фрэнк, хлопнув хирурга по плечу, и обернулся, наконец, к близнецам. – Оп-па, какие славные ребята!.. Как у вас тут дела? Все в порядке?

Петер и Пауль заворожено кивнули в ответ; их восхищенные взгляды ни на миг не отрывались от Фрэнка. Он явно пришелся им по душе: эдакий медведь, одним своим видом внушающий невольный трепет, и при этом умеющий улыбаться с удивительным добродушием. Все трое немедленно уселись прямо на пол, о чем-то оживленно разговаривая. Вскоре возвратилась Аврора, обеспокоено оглядела детей и, немного ободрившись, раздала всем кружки. Артур благодарно улыбнулся, делая глоток. Он все-таки определил причину кровотечения и столь напугавшего его стального привкуса – ребра не были сломаны, при падении хирург просто разбил губы.

Иосиф растерянно потер ладони, словно не зная, где приложить усилия.

- Есть будете?

- Конечно!.. – сразу откликнулись все пятеро.

Улыбнувшись, математик удалился на кухню, погремел там посудой и сказал, вернувшись с тарелками и ложками:

- Еду выдаю в обмен на рассказ о том, где вас черти носили.

Он принес с собой вторую керосинку, и в комнате стало заметно светлее. В желтоватом свете ламп сразу стали отлично видны смущенные лица разведчиков.

- Кто у нас лучший рассказчик? – хитро улыбнулась Аврора, понадеявшаяся свалить на кого-нибудь одного эту почетную обязанность. Она начала снимать защитный жилет, и, следуя ее примеру, Майкл и Артур тоже избавились от брони. Фрэнк, которому пришлось срезать повязку, чтобы снять халат, промыл рану и залепил ее пластырем, отмахнувшись от предложения наложить швы.

- Даже не смотри на меня, - почувствовав на себе взгляд воительницы, с усмешкой отперся он; близнецы уже удобно устроились у него на плечах, но патологоанатом, похоже, даже не замечал их веса.

- Если позволите, я могу рассказать, - предложила Конрадайн, и ее негромкий мягкий голос мгновенно пленил слушателей.

В ее исполнении история вышла по-настоящему впечатляющей и удивительно динамичной. Облепившие Фрэнка близнецы то и дело испуганно охали, да и сам патологоанатом в какой-то момент очнулся, поняв, что не донес до рта ложку. «Отважный доктор», каковым его окрестила психолог, Артур мгновенно уничтожил миску супа и быстро понял, что после горячей еды и в относительной безопасности его неукротимо тянет в сон. Иосиф же, для которого и предназначалась эта история, нахмурившись, о чем-то мрачно размышлял.

- Вы говорите, они отступали к Заводу? – уточнил математик, и Конрадайн кивнула ему в ответ. – Но ведь это может означать также, что роботы лишь собираются с силами и скоро нанесут новый удар.

Минуту царила ошеломленная тишина.

- Возможно, бойцы Сопротивления сумеют уничтожить Завод, - негромко сказал Майкл, отстраненно изучая пластины лежавшего на коленях бронежилета. – И Машину тоже…

Иосиф бросил на него полный сомнений взгляд, и Артур вдруг вспомнил сквозь сон, как Аврора что-то начинала рассказывать о Машине. Да, определенно, об этом следовало разузнать поподробней и поразмыслить. Но только не сейчас. Измученного испытаниями хирурга изрядно клонило в сон, и уже приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы не задремать. Ситуацию усугубил Седой – кот, льня к хозяину и урча, забрался на любимые колени и свернулся теплым клубком.

- Будет вам, - со свойственной ей бескомпромиссностью оборвала ученых Аврора; впрочем, голос и у нее уже был сонный. – Наш док уже клюет сломанным носом, да и всем нам нужно отдохнуть…

- Спасибо, Иосиф… - Майкл, превозмогая дремоту, помог коллеге собрать опустевшие миски, а потом вдруг коварно улыбнулся. – Эй... я, кажется, знаю, кто у нас будет штатным поваром!..

Математик только растерянно развел руками и отправился ставить чайник.

Оба дивана оставили в распоряжение женщин и детей, раненый Иосиф сдвинул пару кресел, кое-как устроившись в них, остальные же без помех разместились на разложенных матрацах. Артур, невольно оказавшийся ближе всех к кухне, едва накрывшись пледом, провалился в блаженный мрак. Седой удобно примостился у хозяйского бока, согревая и успокаивая, и сон хирурга был безмятежен и крепок.

Наверху царил день, но взрывы и грохот были еще слышны. Должно быть, бойцы Сопротивления продолжали ожесточенный бой, отгоняя роботов дальше к Заводу.

На несколько счастливых часов, отведенных под отдых, можно было забыть обо всем этом кошмаре.

Пробуждение оказалось до обидного внезапным: на хирурга, во сне перевернувшегося на спину, кто-то наступил. Артур невольно вздрогнул, почувствовав, как что-то навалилось на бедро и, молниеносно протянув руку, схватил кравшегося во мраке человека за лодыжку. В ответ послышался глухой вскрик, и незадачливый путник начал падать.

- Поймал!.. – негромко воскликнул Артур, подхватывая его на руки и крепко прижимая к себе.

Судя по габаритам, это был кто-то из близнецов. Должно быть, пробирался на кухню, путь к которой столь неудачно перекрыл спящий целитель. Впрочем, сделанное открытие не слишком изменило моментально сформировавшийся в голове замысел.

- Так… и кого же именно я поймал?.. – задумчиво спросил Артур шепотом. – Петер?..

- Пауль!.. – с нотками возмущения откликнулся явно улыбающийся мальчишка. – Извини, я не…

- Нет уж, заложничек, - усмехнувшись, прервал его Артур. – Придется тебе ответить за такой саботаж. Будь другом, принеси немного воды, пожалуйста…

- Это легко!..

Выпутавшись из крепких объятий хирурга, Пауль, уверенно ступая, исчез во мраке. Слева послышался шорох, Артур повернулся на звук и с трудом различил совсем рядом второго из близнецов.

- А тебе чего не спится?

Петер задумчиво покачал головой и, подобравшись поближе, уселся рядом, облокотившись о плечо Артура.

- Это правда было, как рассказала Конрадайн? – после паузы спросил он.

- Она же психолог, еще и не так может приукрасить, - улыбнулся хирург, подложив свободную руку под голову.

- Но ты ведь спас папу… - Пауль вернулся с водой и зажженной керосинкой; огонек был совсем слабый, но зато собеседники теперь могли друг друга видеть.

Артур задумчиво пожал плечами и, приподнявшись, сделал из кружки пару глотков.

- Тебе было страшно? – чуть слышно спросил Петер.

- Не знаю… - доктор помолчал, а потом с явной растерянностью добавил: - Я просто делал то, что должен был, спасая человеку жизнь… а испугаться не успел…

Он вспомнил, но не стал упоминать тот миг, когда безысходность оказалась сильнее него; когда, придавленный к земле многотонными конструкциями, он готов был сдаться без сопротивления. И был бы счастлив лишь тем, что успел спасти Майкла. Однако близнецам об этом знать не следовало; их нужно было убедить в том, что надежда непременно есть.

Тем временем за спиной Петера медленно сгустилась рослая тень.

- Сейчас злой дядька патологоанатом слопает непослушных малышей!.. – прорычала она голосом Фрэнка.

Из полумрака явились его руки, крепко обхватили расхохотавшегося Петера и подбросили в воздух. Артур наблюдал за ними, слегка улыбаясь. Кто бы мог предположить в вечно мрачном как туча враче такую любовь к детям…

- Надеюсь, меня ты есть не станешь? – поинтересовался хирург.

- Еще не хватало, - фыркнул Фрэнк, поставив мальчишку на ноги и присев рядом. – Ты же проспиртованный насквозь!

- А ты… заформалиненный!.. – не сразу нашелся Артур.

- А что это вы не спите?..

Из темноты, слегка улыбаясь, явилась Аврора. Обращалась она явно к близнецам, но расплылись в улыбках и пожали плечами все четверо. По-прежнему кутаясь в плед, она, ненавязчиво подвинув Артура, присела рядом на матрац.

- Я, кажется, не успела еще поблагодарить тебя за спасение Майкла… - быстро улыбнувшись, она склонилась над растерявшимся хирургом и легко коснулась губами его щеки.

Артур почувствовал, что вновь против воли заливается краской. Его вообще легко было смутить, а в последнее время для этого находилось удивительно много поводов. С трудом справившись с собой, он улыбнулся и, шутливо отдав честь, откликнулся:

- Рад служить!..

- Не желаете перекусить? – Аврора, которой ответ, похоже, и не требовался, мгновенно исчезла во мраке.

Фрэнк некоторое время молчал, но его взгляд ясно свидетельствовал о том, что патологоанатом что-то задумал.

- Э, дружище, да ты никак покраснел?.. – шепотом сообщил он хирургу.

- Ступай-ка ты далеко и лесом, - усмехнулся Артур, откинувшись на подушку.

Храня загадочно-веселое выражение лица, Фрэнк тихонько подобрался к Петеру и, вновь подхватив мальчишку на руки, принялся его щекотать. Тот, боясь разбудить еще спавших и с трудом давя рвущийся из груди смех, и не пытался сопротивляться.

Подложив ладони под затылок, Артур тоскливо вздохнул, предвидя скорый конец сладостных мгновений отдыха.

- Кстати, как твои колени? – поинтересовалась вернувшаяся Аврора.

- К черту колени, - отмахнулся целитель.

- Как это, к черту? - возмутилась она, пронаблюдав, как Артур сжал и разжал кулаки. - Героям ноги не нужны, да?

- Главное, с руками все в порядке, - добавил он виновато.

- Для хирурга запястья - самая важная часть организма, - с усмешкой пояснил Фрэнк. - Помню, как он сломал два пальца на левой руке, так потом месяц ошивался у меня в ординаторской и проклинал несправедливость судьбы. Для них это так же важно, как для музыкантов, например.

- Потому что иначе невозможно работать. Обычно задача очень трудная и тонкая...

- В общем, если на гитаре легко можно сменить колки и перетянуть струны, то в человеческом организме так не сделаешь, - сокрушался патологоанатом. - Эх, хирурги... золотые руки...

- Ладно-ладно, я уже уверился в собственной исключительности…


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8.**

Рвануло где-то совсем рядом, и целитель, выругавшись про себя, привычно приник к земле. Ночь не успела вступить в свои права, до заката было еще далеко, и Артур с Фрэнком решили, что настало самое время отправиться на поиски раненых бойцов Сопротивления. Оба полагали, что без жертв люди никак не могли обойтись. Их отговаривали изо всех сил, но врачи остались непреклонны.

Теперь Артуру приходилось постоянно искать убежище и перемещаться от дома к дому, поскольку роботы явно выбили Сопротивление с занятых позиций и отбросили обратно в пригороды. Он надеялся, что с Фрэнком, отправившимся в другую от дома сторону, все в порядке; во всяком случае, патологоанатом благоразумно не стал возражать против бронежилета.

Артур шел на звуки взрывов уже минут сорок, и до предела напрягаемый слух начал ему изменять: то совсем рядом слышались стоны и мольбы о помощи, то вдруг обрушивалась совершенно неестественная тишина.

- Ты, кажется, уже совсем с ума сходишь, - обратился к себе хирург, лишь чтобы услышать собственный голос и разграничить реальность и миражи.

Ему, наконец, удалось вычислить реальные звуки – грохот и свист снарядов, сухое стрекотание пулеметной очереди. А еще откуда-то справа послышался человеческий голос, отчаянно призывающий проклятия на алый глаз Машины. Артур двинул на звук, стараясь вести себя как можно тише, и затаился за высокой изгородью, где слышался шум. За густыми зарослями обреченно спорили двое.

- Что же мы теперь будем делать?.. – безнадежно спросил детский голос.

- Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем… - ответил мужчина, но без особой уверенности.

Подобравшись поближе и раздвинув ветки, Артур увидел прямо перед собой спину в черной куртке; по лопаткам тянулась знакомая уже белая надпись. Мужчина сидел, склонившись вперед и держа ребенка на руках. Наверное, упади рядом снаряд, он даже не шелохнулся бы.

- Пап, больно… - совсем тихо прозвучал голос малютки.

- Еще немного… - мужчина разом ослаб, плечи его поникли. – Как только стихнет канонада, мы с тобой продолжим путь и найдем врача…

- Вам нужен доктор? – негромко, чтобы не испугать, спросил Артур.

Боец рывком обернулся, в движении выхватывая револьвер из кобуры, и миг спустя полированный ствол уперся хирургу точно в лоб. «Мне нужен шлем… срочно!..» - лихорадочно подумал Артур, медленно поднимая ладони.

- Прошу прощения, что напугал, - выдохнул он, неуверенно улыбнувшись. – Я врач и…

- Нет, это ты меня прости… - мужчина, наконец, обратил внимание на белый халат нежданного помощника и торопливо вернул револьвер в кобуру. – Пожалуйста… помоги…

Артур выбрался из укрытия и присел рядом с бойцом на корточки. Девочка не старше Петер и Пауля, свернувшаяся у отца на коленях, то и дело молча вздрагивала; сил на плач – столь естественную для ребенка реакцию на боль – у нее уже не осталось. На приблизившегося незнакомца она даже не посмотрела.

- Я, конечно, не педиатр, но…

- Думаю, это работа именно для хирурга, - заключил мужчина, торопливо пробежав взглядом бейдж на груди собеседника.

Вместе они с трудом распутали длинные лоскуты ткани, что послужили временной повязкой, под которыми обнаружилась широкая, почти во все плечо, осколочная рана. Артур вдруг ощутил, как что-то перехватило горло. Нет, не должна война касаться детей, это просто недопустимо. Охваченные жаждой крови вольны извести друг друга под корень, но дети ведь не обязаны искупать грехи отцов и отвечать за их ошибки…

«Заткнись, успокойся и работай,» - мысленно подстегнул себя Артур, дрогнувшими руками вытаскивая из сумки шприц и ампулу.

- Плохо дело, - мрачно сказал он мужчине. – Я обезболю область раны, но чтобы извлечь осколки понадобится не один час. Нужно будет добраться до убежища, где я с коллегами развернул госпиталь.

- Далеко? – только и спросил отец.

- Как идти будем, - откликнулся Артур, делая инъекцию.

Пальцы больше не дрожали. Он бережно подхватил девочку на руки и, бдительно оглядевшись, поднялся. Миротворцев не видно, но звуки боя по-прежнему были слышны совсем недалеко.

- Сам-то идти можешь, приятель? – окликнул хирург не двинувшегося с места мужчину.

- Не уверен, - он поморщился от боли. – Да это и не имеет значения… спаси ее… а я останусь…

- Ага, а мне потом объяснять ей, куда делся отец, - возмутился Артур, повысив голос, и слегка склонился, чтобы понять, что с бойцом. – Поднимайся, и без возражений.

Вздохнув, тот аккуратно встал, опершись на плечо целителя. Левую ногу он старался не задействовать, судя по всему, вывих или даже перелом. Да, это могло занять много времени…

Не менее часа спустя они все-таки добрались до дома. У самых дверей группку встретила Конрадайн, тут же подхватившая практически падающего бойца; Артур же потряс головой, расслабляя напряженные мышцы шеи, и вопросительно глянул на коллегу.

- Куда?

- Прямо и налево, - указала она на одну из дверей в дальней части холла.

Пока врачи блуждали по охваченному пожарами пригороду, Аврора и Конрадайн успели развернуть в свободной комнате своеобразный госпиталь – штук семь лежанок, одна из которых уже была занята.

- Фрэнк возвращался? – поинтересовался Артур, осторожно опуская девочку на матрац.

- Да, и опять ушел, - последовал ответ.

Хирург выпрямился, потянулся и коротко глянул в сторону открытого окна. Пока не стемнело, он мог сделать еще один коротенький рейд в поисках пациентов, а заодно, может быть, отыскать Фрэнка. Без плеча патологоанатома рядом мы тяжело и тревожно.

- Пойдешь еще раз? – спросила Конрадайн, подавая ему кружку воды.

- Да, пока еще светло…

Она молча вздохнула; наверное, уже попробовала отговорить Фрэнка и делать вторую попытку не собиралась. Артур с пониманием коснулся ее плеча и благодарно обнял девушку.

- Возвращайтесь скорей, - только и откликнулась она, отстранившись. – Что с твоими пациентами делать?

Вздохнув, хирург собрался с мыслями и объяснил, какие процедуры нужно провести сразу, а что они могут отложить до его возвращения. «Хорошо, что она работала в больнице, - подумал он, покидая дом. – Хоть какие-то медицинские знания и навыки есть…»

Спустя час он вернулся с еще одним бойцом и столкнулся, наконец, с Фрэнком уже в доме. Патологоанатому не так повезло: в этот раз он вернулся один, но зато с гитарой в руках, и теперь устроился в соседней с «госпиталем» гостиной, усевшись на подоконник и что-то негромко наигрывая.

- Как твой?.. – устало спросил Артур, рухнув в кресло и с наслаждением вытянув ноги.

Фрэнк ответил не сразу; взял несколько аккордов, которые сплелись печальной мелодией, а потом, не смотря на хирурга, ответил:

- Нормально, жить будет…

Они немного помолчали. Фрэнк закурил, не выпуская инструмента из рук. Артур, прикрыв глаза, отстраненно наблюдал за ним. За распахнутым окном медленно тонуло в клубах пыли закатное солнце.

- Как звучит?..

- Неплохо, - патологоанатом в последний раз затянулся и выбросил сигарету на улицу. – Но у меня на работе акустика была лучше.

Артур живо представил Фрэнка с гитарой в темных коридорах больничного морга, поежился и сдавленно спросил:

- Ты что… прямо там?..

- Ага, над секционным столом, - с усмешкой съязвил тот.

С ним что-то было не так, но Артур никак не мог понять, что же именно. И дело не в том, что он казался даже мрачнее, чем обычно, и старался не смотреть на хирурга, словно полностью поглощенный музыкой. Было что-то в лице Фрэнка, насторожившее и встревожившее Артура.

- С тобой все в порядке? – немного погодя не выдержал целитель.

Патологоанатом молча кивнул в ответ. Пальцы его, едва заметно подрагивая, легко плясали по струнам, но мелодия, которую он извлекал из черного как смоль инструмента, наполнилась горем и ожесточением.

- Если бы я знал двое суток назад, как изменится моя жизнь… я бы довел до конца все начатое… попрощался со всеми, с кем должен был…

Артур более не мог оторвать от него взгляда, перестав играть в безразличие. Мгновение патологоанатом не двигался, потом вдруг поднялся, спрыгнул с подоконника и направился прочь из комнаты.

На полпути к двери он остановился, словно налетев на стену, и, вернувшись на пару шагов, что-то вложил хирургу в ладонь. Затем, молча похлопав коллегу по плечу, ушел. Артур непонимающе проследил, как за спиной Фрэнка сомкнулся мрак на подвальной лестнице, и медленно разжал кулак.

На раскрытой ладони, отражая сияние заката и зарево пожаров, светилось обручальное кольцо.

Фрэнк люто ненавидел, когда кто-то лез к нему в душу, и своих мыслей не доверял даже Конрадайн, хотя они и стали настоящими боевыми товарищами и поддерживали друг друга во всем. Он слишком хорошо знал, сколь велика сила ее слов – с первого взгляда пустых и не трогающих разума. По-прежнему мрачен, не слишком изменившись в лице, патологоанатом продолжал работать с особым остервенением, извлекая из раз осколки и накладывая многочисленные швы. С соратниками он оставался по-прежнему дружелюбен и весел, однако стоило ему остаться наедине со своими думами, как на лицо набегала тень невыносимого страдания.

Бдительно наблюдая за ним, Артур подыскивал подходящий момент для серьезного разговора. Ему казалось, что кольцо, лежащее в нагрудном кармане халата, жжет кожу прямо сквозь одежду. Но Фрэнк словно нарочно избегал оставаться с хирургом наедине – то наблюдал за пациентами, то возился с близнецами, то помогал Авроре пополнить запасы воды.

Врачи закончили с пациентами лишь когда ночь пошла на убыль, а небо начало понемногу светлеть. Полностью вычистили от осколков рану малышки, вправили вывихнутую лодыжку ее отцу, ампутировали полностью разбитую руку пациенту, которого привел Фрэнк, и извлекли пулю из плеча третьего бойца. К четырем часам, когда Артур уже начал вырубаться прямо сидя на полу рядом с носилками-хранилищем, его сменила на наблюдательном посту Конрадайн, успевшая урвать пару часов сна. Фрэнк давно уже отправился вниз, чтобы передохнуть, и хирург, то и дело спотыкаясь от усталости, последовал за ним.

Но вот, что странно: стоило снять халат, стянуть рубашку и уютно устроиться под одеялом, как сон отбило начисто. Он посматривал то на расположившихся за стеллажами и листавших какие-то книги ученых, то пытался пронзить взглядом мрак в той части помещения, где укрылся патологоанатом. Похоже, наконец, появился долгожданный шанс поговорить с ним, поскольку Майкл и Иосиф, погрузившись в изыскания, не замечали ничего вокруг, а Аврора и близнецы давно крепко спали. Вытащив из кармана халата кольцо, Артур как можно незаметней поднялся и, бесшумно ступая по мягкому ворсу ковра босыми ногами, подкрался к патологоанатому.

Он не знал, как сказать то, что должен, и вообще не был уверен, что Фрэнк еще не спит. А потому молча сел рядом, легко тронув друга за плечо. Тот вздрогнул и весь сжался, плотнее заворачиваясь в одеяло. Он бодрствовал, пытаясь ослабить путы душевной боли, полностью его парализовавшие.

- Ты никогда не рассказывал, что у тебя есть семья...

С губ сорвалось совсем не то, что он собирался сказать, и Артур даже поежился от неожиданности. Фрэнк довольно долго молчал, а затем, не оборачиваясь, глухо отозвался:

- Ты никогда об этом не спрашивал...

- Я был неправ.

Хирург склонил голову, тщетно пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. Фраза, будто назло, никак не складывалась.

- Послушай, - еще тише начал он. - Я лишь хотел...

- Не нужно, я знаю, что ты хотел сказать.

- Тогда... я думаю, что должен отдать тебе это... - он машинально взвесил кольцо на ладони.

Патологоанатом не обернулся и не ответил; только дрогнули едва заметно литые плечи да с губ сорвался горестный вздох. Артур молчал, ожидая его реакции. Неожиданно Фрэнк рывком перевернулся на спину, вскидывая руку, словно собирался сгрести хирурга за воротник, но пальцы его только скользнули по груди Артура и тут же сжались в кулак.

- Зачем?.. - негромкий голос его подрагивал, полнясь гневом и скорбью. - Какой в этом смысл?.. Их больше нет, и более ничто не имеет для меня значения...

- Я только хотел сказать, что... - Артур отвел его руку и мгновение помолчал. - Ты не должен отрекаться от своей памяти. Мы должны хранить верность ей. Потому что... за что же еще бороться, как не за возвращение мирных дней?

Фрэнк ему не верил, слова товарища не пробивали бреши в возведенной для защиты разума ментальной стене. Патологоанатом смотрел на него с такой яростью, что Артур не на шутку испугался. Судя по всему, сейчас ему врежут от души, чтобы не смел более тревожить еще пылающих болью ран. Но Артур знал, что другу это необходимо для полной разрядки и успокоения, чтобы притушить страдания, причиненные потерей самых близких сердцу людей.

Ведь любую рану следует вычистить и дезинфицировать, прежде чем зашивать.

Однако, его рискованная затея, похоже, все-таки начала понемногу действовать. Взгляд Фрэнка постепенно смягчался, теряя гневные отблески, и минуту спустя патологоанатом, вздохнув, стиснул пальцами плечо Артура и откинулся на подушку.

- Как там наши пациенты? – уже почти спокойно спросил он.

- С ними Конрадайн, - хирург немного расслабился и сел поудобней. – Но когда я уходил, все было в порядке. Ну, насколько это вообще возможно. Малышка вызывает у меня серьезные опасения – она потеряла много крови и сильно ослабела…

Молча его выслушав, Фрэнк в задумчивости кивнул. Он, похоже, вновь обрел спокойствие и был настроен на работу.

- У меня первая группа крови, положительный резус.

- Предлагаешь перелить? – с сомнением глянул на коллегу хирург.

Конечно, с первой группой патологоанатом являлся просто-таки универсальным донором, а, учитывая его габариты, крови Фрэнк мог отдать изрядно. И все же это решение вступало в противоречие с принципом рациональности – не слишком ли ослабит врача такое отчаянное самопожертвование. Впрочем, Артур был почти уверен, что, обладая возможностью помочь, Фрэнк просто не сможет оставаться в стороне. Поэтому он, соглашаясь, кивнул и начал подниматься.

- Через пару часов, дружище. Как только немного восстановим силы.

Фрэнк устало прикрыл глаза, и целитель уже отвернулся, чтобы уйти, когда его догнал тихий голос патологоанатома:

- Артур… спасибо тебе.

- Позволь, помогу... - Аврора склонилась над его плечом и поставила прямо съезжавшую с тумбочки лампу.

- Спасибо, так намного лучше, - с облегчением вздохнув, хирург не отвел взгляда от иглы и пинцета в руках. - Только при следующем ударе все равно слетит...

- Не слетит. Я подержу.

Артур только молча кивнул, торопясь закончить. Одновременно поддерживать наркоз и шить казалось непосильной задачей, а тут еще эта лампочка... Как он и предупреждал, вскоре раздался короткий глухой свист, завершившийся оглушительным грохотом. Дом качнулся, казалось, сверху донизу, отовсюду посыпалась пыль. Целитель позволил себе мгновения отдыха, закрыл рабочую область тканью и привалился к тумбочке. Аврора крепко обхватила его за плечо.

- Как ты к этому привык? - чуть слышно спросила она, и он вдруг сполна ощутил терзавший ее страх.

- Никак, - он открыл глаза и, убедившись, что все стихло, откинул марлю и вновь занялся раной. - К этому невозможно привыкнуть. Просто я говорю себе, что должен делать свою работу, вот и все...

Она только кивнула в ответ, но взгляд ее был полон недоверия. Словно она подозревала целителя в обладании какой-то сверхъестественной силой, дававшей ему стойкость переживать все ужасы войны и умудряться при этом делать что-то полезное. Но Артур знал, что в нем нет ничего особенного.

Он уже затягивал последний узелок, когда из подвала послышался шум, заставивший немедленно насторожиться, и следом короткий вопль. Аврора вскочила на ноги, лампочка снова съехала, треснув Артура по макушке. На подвальной лестнице показался Майкл, на ходу протиравший очки.

- Ничего страшного, - торопливо сказал он, оценив тревогу своей супруги. - Все целы, кроме книжного шкафа. Его дни, похоже, сочтены.

И он скрылся на кухне, неловко потирая предплечье правой руки. Похоже, его все-таки слегка задело. Артур затянул узел, отрезал остаток кетгута и снял со своего пациента наркозную маску. Датчик на баллоне уперся в ноль, заставив целителя тяжело вздохнуть. Скоро наркоз кончится, и тогда наступит сущий ад.

- Хватит с меня на сегодня... - выдохнул Артур, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги и выглядывая за окно.

Здесь бой утих, переместившись, вероятно, в другие кварталы. Как бы то ни было, затишье обещало целителю отдых, и он собирался этим воспользоваться.

- Что будет с нами дальше?.. - он не услышал, как Аврора подошла ближе и тоже выглянула на улицу.

- Дальше?.. - вздохнув, он снял с лица маску и тут же почувствовал себя совсем беззащитным и слабым. - Бойцы будут сражаться и погибать, роботы тоже, я буду лечить, ты - поддерживать боевой дух тех, кто укрылся в этом доме... ничего более нам не остается. И поверь, это большее, что мы можем сделать.

Он утомленно улыбнулся, коротко стиснул пальцами ее плечо и спустился в подвал - единственное место, где они могли быть уверены в собственной безопасности.

Последующие трое суток немногое изменили в расстановке враждующих сил. Ополченцы Сопротивления продолжали бой с переменным успехом, но выбить Миротворцев из пригородов, где они закрепились, никак не получалось. Теперь сражение гремело на соседних улицах, а госпиталь в доме Брентонов, чудом еще стоявшем вопреки всему, пополнился еще на десять человек.

- Что мы будем делать, когда их количество перевалит через три десятка? – лениво поинтересовался Фрэнк.

Патологоанатом лежал под капельницей, расслабленно растянувшись на койке, и, благословляя неожиданный отдых, с наслаждением дымил сигаретой. Он вынужден был постоянно передавать кому-то из пациентов кровь и, чтобы хоть немного восполнить ее объем в организме, приходилось вливать внутривенно раствор глюкозы. Пару часов после этого Фрэнк становился неадекватно весел и мог буквально горы свернуть – последнего из своих пациентов он именно в этом состоянии и вызволил из-под завала.

- Есть еще второй этаж, - неуверенно сказал Артур, присаживаясь рядом и устало стягивая с лица маску. – И коридор, хотя там не так уж безопасно.

- Где в этом городе еще есть безопасное место… - философски хмыкнул Фрэнк, затягиваясь.

- У нас подходят к концу медикаменты, - после паузы заметил хирург. – Так что заканчивай с донорскими подвигами пока. Нужно, чтобы ты как следует отоспался, сходим на развалины больницы.

- Как скажешь, шеф…

С самой высокой башни резиденции открывался прекрасный вид на величественный город - город, выстроенный и поднятый из праха его собственными руками. Проведя ладонью по лицу, Фердинанд на мгновение закрыл глаза и бросил вниз новый взгляд. Открывавшаяся ему картина была бы превосходна, если бы не черные пятна руин и алые зарева пожаров, пятнавшие белокаменные очертания города.

Канцлер был в ярости. Предательство Машины не давало ему спать спокойно и занимало мысли ежечасно. Вероломная техника более не подчинялась его приказам и методично уничтожала окрестности. Со своего наблюдательного поста Фердинанд видел, как люди продолжат борьбу, но, ведавший о способностях Машины, он знал, что у них нет никаких шансов.

- Даррен, - негромко позвал он.

За спиной немедленно выросла могучая фигура телохранителя; он безмолвно застыл позади своего господина, ожидая приказа. Но Фердинанд не спешил. Взгляд его был устремлен мимо города, на запад – туда, где дымила тремя черными трубами мрачная громада Завода.

А еще где-то в пригородах, полностью окутанных клубами пепла, был скрыт от его взора дом Ученого.

- Приготовь броневик, - наконец, сказал Фердинанд телохранителю. – Нужно найти Брентона.

Даррен неуверенно выглянул на улицу и едва ли не впервые в жизни решился противоречить приказу.

- Там в самом разгаре бой… это небезопасно.

Фердинанд раздраженно дернул плечом, обнаружив свое недовольство. Если уж даже Даррен не считает нужным исполнять его поручения, чего же еще хорошего ждать? Но телохранитель, как ни неприятно признавать, прав. Торопиться им некуда, они могут еще несколько дней выждать, чтобы сражение немного утихло.

Глаза его гневно сузились. Фердинанд не выносил, когда события развивались не так, как он планировал. Ведь лишь Ученый знал, как отключить свое изобретение, а после этого… опустевший мир перейдет под руку Канцлера – судя по всему, последнего правителя на этой планете. Бойцы Сопротивления, о которых рассказывал Даррен, рано или поздно выбьют Миротворцев с занятых позиций, и тогда…

Криво усмехнувшись, Фердинанд небрежным жестом смахнул с лацкана мундира невидимую пыль и отвернулся от города.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9.**

Майкл и Иосиф, то ли уберегая себя от опасности, то по каким-то иным причинам, старались лишний раз не высовываться из подвала, и за это благоразумие Артур был им благодарен. С него было достаточно Авроры, которую лишь чудом удавалось удержать в доме, и близнецов, то и дело скрывавшихся в библиотеке на втором этаже. Вся эта неорганизованная команда с самым невинным видом игнорировала протесты и возмущение хирурга.

Однажды утром, разбуженный в пять часов очередным громоподобным взрывом, от которого содрогнулся весь дом, Артур не застал ученых на рабочем месте. Седой, как и обычно, расположился у хозяина на груди, уютно мурлыкая. В полумраке виднелись силуэты Петера и Пауля, заснувших над очередной книгой.

А ученых не было.

Осторожно подхватив Седого на руки, Артур с усмешкой потрепал его за уши, увенчанные седыми кисточками, и пересадил кота к близнецам. Сам же неохотно поднялся и, встряхнув головой, набросил прямо на обнаженные плечи свой халат. Спать уже не хотелось, а хроническая усталость давала себя знать, даже если он умудрялся проспать необходимые ему девять часов.

В дальней части помещения, где работали Майкл и Иосиф, тускло светилась, едва разгоняя мрак, единственная лампочка. На столе, у которого стояли два стула, были разложены десятка полтора внушительного вида фолиантов. Один из них неожиданно привлек внимание Артура; схемы в нем заметно отличались от чего-либо инженерного, а текст оказался на латыни. Пробежав глазами пару строк, целитель изумленно присвистнул – да это же алхимия!.. Интересно, откуда у них подобного рода вещь? На свободном от книг пространстве громоздились какие-то детали и страшноватая на вид плоская стальная маска.

О назначении всего этого арсенала даже думать не хотелось. Артур вновь мотнул головой, и взгляд его неожиданно упал на фотографию в простенькой рамке, стоящую на соседнем столе. Чтобы рассмотреть ее, он присел на стул и тоскливо уткнулся подбородком в сложенные на столешнице ладони. Двоих из запечатленных на фото он легко узнал: Иосиф с легкой, почти отеческой, ухмылкой обнимал за плечи устало улыбающегося Майкла. Третий из мужчин оказался Артуру незнаком: невысокий и стройный, с изящными и благородными чертами лица и растрепанными волосами чернее безлунной ночи. Он бы располагал к себе людей, но что-то в его облике отталкивало, и мгновение спустя Артур понял, что именно – глаза. Такой неживой, омраченный пустотой души, устремленный лишь к собственным амбициям взор, он видел только, пожалуй, у вояк, служивших под началом Канцлера. Как и неразлучный дуэт ученых, одет незнакомец был в белый лабораторный халат и, в отличие от них, сжимал в свободной руке пару гаечных ключей.

Вторая же его ладонь возлежала на круглом корпусе Машины. Артур с удивлением осознал, насколько же она маленькая, по сравнению с тем многоруким монстром, что совсем недавно с таким воодушевлением печатали газеты. На старом фото у нее была лишь пара манипуляторов, а на остове не хватало изрядного количества искрящихся электродов.

- Так вот ты какая… - негромко выдохнул Артур, словно примеряясь к новому противнику.

- Такой она была до того, как к ней приложили руки инженеры Канцлера, - печальный голос Майкла прозвучал так неожиданно, что Артур рывком поднялся на ноги, не успев сообразить, что делает, и машинально запахнул халат.

- Извини, я… - начал было торопливо оправдываться целитель, но Ученый только успокаивающе улыбнулся, подхватив фотографию со стола.

- Все в порядке, Артур. Нам давно нужно было все тебе рассказать…

Они с минуту молчали. Хирург сместился чуть в сторону, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть на снимок.

- Так Машина – ваше изобретение? – наконец, спросил он.

Майкл ответил не сразу; на мгновение утомленно прикрыл глаза, привычным жестом провел ладонью по лицу.

- Как инструмент прогресса, как прорыв в науке, как механизм с необъятными знаниями, которые были объединены биллионами логических цепей – да. Кто уж додумался вложить ей в память чертежи проекта «Belltower», ныне известного как Миротворец, я не знаю. Самая главная моя ошибка заключалась в моем стремлении оживить Машину, одушевить ее…

- А кто же третий? – Артур указал на незнакомца.

- Это Конрад, - Майкл тяжело вздохнул, и черты его лица исказились горечью. – Потрясающий инженер, но странный человек… ну, если мерить по нам с Иосифом. Или по тебе. Трудиться за идею, вкладывать в работу себя целиком он никогда не умел.

- Где он сейчас?..

- Судьба сыграла с Конрадом злую шутку – Машина поглотила первой именно его душу.

Артур поежился, неожиданно ощутив, как холодно стало без рубашки.

- В стремлении к истине и знаниям нет ничего дурного, - сказал он, ругаясь про себя на непокорные слова. – Это не твоя ошибка, а Канцлера, слишком много желавшего от жизни.

- Хотелось бы и мне убедить себя в этом… - совсем тихо откликнулся Майкл, запрокинув голову и прислушиваясь к шуму наверху.

Потом вдруг улыбнулся, опуская взгляд, и хлопнул хирурга по плечу.

- Мне на тебя смотреть холодно. Если сам замерз, в дальнем шкафу есть теплая одежда.

- Спасибо, все нормально, - рассмеялся в ответ Артур. – Я просто встревожился, куда вы пропали оба.

Ученый только отмахнулся, и целитель понял, что развивать тему он не станет. Вторично поблагодарив, он уже почти отвернулся, чтобы уйти, когда Майкл вновь окликнул его.

- Как ваши пациенты?

Артур остановился, чуть склонив голову, и, не оборачиваясь, чтобы свет лампы не выхватил лица из полумрака, ответил:

- Как и в любом госпитале: кто-то идет на поправку, кто-то нет. Четверо вызывают серьезные опасения…

- А дальше куда?

- Туда…

Артур отдышался после долгого бега и указал ладонью направление. Путь преграждал новый завал. Руины постоянно перемещались, поскольку Миротворцев не слишком волновала целостность строений под ногами, да и бойцы Сопротивления не всегда били метко из своих противотанковых орудий, внося дополнительный беспорядок. Руины больницы теперь стали почти недостижимы.

- Далеко? – Фрэнк выглянул из-за бетонной плиты, за которой они укрылись, и окинул взглядом окрестности.

Закашлявшись от пыли, Артур сорвал с головы каску и с наслаждением взъерошил мокрые волосы.

- Метров пятьсот.

- Зачем шлем снял? Жить надоело, хирург?

- Ты за своим кочаном следи…

Разыскивая раненых, врачи сумели пополнить свои запасы снаряжения. В их распоряжении теперь имелись штук семь касок, четыре дополнительных бронежилета и немного оружия самых различных видов. Жаль, что с медикаментами дела обстояли с точностью до наоборот – их количество с каждым днем все уменьшалось.

- А это еще что за…?

Фрэнк присел пониже, не отрывая полного ужаса взгляда от того, что увидел. Артур аккуратно высунулся из укрытия и обомлел. Миротворцы были отнюдь не единственным творением Машины. Целая лавина небольших, с собаку размером, тварей окружила троих бойцов Сопротивления, продолжающих еще отстреливаться. Роботы больше всего походили на пауков наличием восьми конечностей, позволявших легко перемещаться по развалинам, и огромного количества алых глаз.

Нападавших было больше; вскоре они завалили всех троих бойцов, и, подхватив их, стальная река стремительно потекла к Заводу.

- К Машине тащат, уроды, - хрипло выдохнул Фрэнк.

- Ей нужны новые души, никак не успокоится…

Артур продолжал неотрывно наблюдать за пауками – часть их начала разбредаться по пригородам в поисках новых жертв, и оставаться на месте становилось опасно.

- Пошли, - скомандовал он патологоанатому, пристегивая каску к ремню портупеи, и вместе они продолжили свой опасный путь.

Руины госпиталя вновь выросли перед ними совсем внезапно, стоило перевалить через последний завал. Присев у сохранившейся стены соседнего дома, фуражиры огляделись. Здесь было относительно тихо – ни пауков, ни Миротворцев, а руины выглядели почти нетронутыми. Реанимобиль, из которого Артур с близнецами в последний приход вытащили часть медикаментов, теперь лежал на боку, скалясь смятой решеткой радиатора.

- Давай в машину, - Артур указал Фрэнку на фургон. – Там еще должны были остаться лекарства. А я пока вокруг поброжу, поищу что-нибудь полезное.

- Мешок отдай.

Одним движением расстегнув нагрудный ремень и сбросив лямки, Артур передал другу рюкзак и, поведя плечами, поднялся.

- В реанимобиле встретимся.

Совершенно непонятно было, как Фрэнк, при его габаритах и весе, умудрялся передвигаться так тихо и ловко. Артур краем глаза проследил за патологоанатомом, с кошачьим изяществом скрывшимся за руинами, и сам направился на поиски необходимых вещей. С трудом балансируя на ненадежных камнях, целитель кружил по бывшим коридорам, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить, где находились кладовые фармацевтов. Западное крыло госпиталя, где, по его прикидкам, и оставалось все самое нужное, было разрушено едва ли не сильнее всех остальных.

«Главное, не терять бдительности, - приказал себе хирург, присаживаясь на корточки и откидывая в сторону небольшой обломок крыши. – Если кто-то зайдет со спины, беды не миновать.»

Час спустя он смог докопаться до чудом не лопнувшего баллона с кислородом, который оказался в нише под двумя вставшими «домиком» плитами. Отчистив от пыли и грязи маркировку на донышке, Артур обреченно вздохнул. Пятьдесят литров. Такой разве что Фрэнк в силах подхватить, а до тех пор следовало расчистить окружающее пространство и вытащить баллон из-под плит.

Рядом с баллоном удалось отыскать засыпанный черепицей шкафчик с лекарствами, в котором, помимо прочего, оказалось изрядное количество антисептиков и антибиотиков. Не забывая оглядываться вокруг, Артур перетащил медикаменты поближе к баллону, накрыл все это добро валявшимся неподалеку куском фанеры и отправился к месту встречи с патологоанатомом.

Фрэнк не производил ни звука, собирая перевязочные материалы и лекарства в два рюкзака, но стоило Артуру заглянуть в машину со стороны лобового стекла, как в лицо ему уставился ствол автомата.

- Свои, - тихо сказал он, успокаивающе подняв ладонь.

- Нашел что-нибудь? – Фрэнк, отложив оружие, затянул завязки рюкзака; второй, полностью нагруженный, уже лежал рядом с выходом.

- Нашел, но нужна будет твоя помощь…

Краем глаза он засек движение в дальней части машины и непроизвольно бросил туда взгляд. Дальнейшее слилось в дикую пляску звука и света. Заметив, как Артур глянул ему через плечо, Фрэнк рывком обернулся, подхватывая оружие, и в тот же миг притаившаяся тварь прыгнула. Патологоанатом отшатнулся, начал падать, одновременно вскидывая ствол. Трижды пролаял автомат, и механический паук, в прыжке сбитый короткими очередями, рухнул на пол. Не тратя времени на изучение робота, Фрэнк подхватил один из рюкзаков и бросил его оцепеневшему хирургу.

- Уходим скорей отсюда, - он дополнительно пихнул Артура в плечо, чтобы привести в себя, и быстро надел второй рюкзак. – Сейчас они сбегутся на звуки стрельбы.

- Д-да, двигаем, - Артур с трудом справился с собой, застегнул пряжку на груди. – Сюда!..

На бегу перезаряжая автомат, Фрэнк молча следовал за ним. Он безоговорочно доверял памяти хирурга, уверенно направлявшегося вглубь развалин. Отбросив фанеру, коллеги торопливо распихали по рюкзакам медикаменты, и патологоанатом примерился к извлеченному из-под плит баллону.

- Подъемно, - заключил он и передал Артуру автомат. – Мне понадобятся обе руки, так что прикрытие на тебе.

- Рюкзак?..

- Нет, с ним даже удобней будет, а тебе он может только помешать.

Поднапрягшись, Фрэнк подхватил баллон и закинул его на плечи, осторожно придерживая с двух сторон. Артур перебросил через шею автоматный ремень, надел каску и поудобней перехватил оружие.

Не сговариваясь, они быстро зашагали вдоль улицы, надеясь, что кратчайший путь окажется еще и самым безопасным. Солнце безжалостно пекло в черный шлем, и Артур, бдительно следящий за развалинами, едва не поддался искушению вновь его снять. Фрэнк шагал почти так же мягко, как и обычно, словно не чувствовал веса драгоценной ноши.

И когда пауки обступили их со всех сторон, коллеги даже не сразу поняли, что происходит. Артур промедлил, опасаясь стрелять одиночными и привлечь лишнее внимание. Роботы замкнули кольцо, обступив врачей, но нападать не спешили – то ли испытывали нервы своих жертв, то ли ждали чьего-то приказа.

- Главное, чтобы они не были вооружены, - Фрэнк нервно крутанул баллон на плечах. – Если попадут в кислород, тебе придется сшивать меня по кусочкам.

Артур судорожно сглотнул, стиснув пальцами приклад. Все же нападающие роботы – увесистая конструкция из стали. Чтобы сбить с ног человека хватит пяти-шести таких штук, а их тут не меньше семи десятков.

- Что делать будем? – Фрэнк, более не полагаясь на себя, привычно передал Артуру пост командира.

Хирург, мысленно выругавшись, потянулся к портупее патологоанатома.

- Молиться будем, дружище…

В мгновение ока сорвав защитную скобу с одной из трех гранат, висящих на его ремне, Артур как следует размахнулся и зашвырнул ее в скопление роботов, преградивших путь к дому. Охнув, Фрэнк рухнул на колени и спрятался за его спиной, спасая бесценный груз.

Взрыв разметал роботов как пыль. Патологоанатом взвился на ноги и, прикрываемый огнем хирурга, ринулся вперед. Едва удерживая пляшущее и ревущее в руках оружие, Артур на бегу поливал нападающих сталью. Заметив впереди заветную дверь, Фрэнк немного сбавил ход, позволяя другу сорвать вторую гранату с пояса.

- Кинь еще одну! – задыхаясь, скомандовал он. – Сможем уйти!..

Артур более не размышлял. Только следил отстраненно, чтобы в легких хватало воздуха, а сердце стучало размеренно и часто. И когда Фрэнк принял за него решение, он, не медля, подчинился.

- Мы должны укрепить дом, - с трудом отдышавшись, сказал Артур, когда они с патологоанатомом захлопнули дверь и, прижимаясь к ней спинами, немного перевели дух.

К вечеру уютный особнячок Брентонов, ранее исправно выполнявший функции госпиталя, превратился в настоящую крепость. Артур и Фрэнк, умудрившись привлечь к делу девушек, крепко обосновавшихся у пациентов, спешно заколотили прочными досками окна и укрепили дверь. Вряд ли это смогло бы задержать Миротворцев, вздумай они сравнять дом с землей, но проникновению пауков должно было воспрепятствовать.

Столь жаждавшим отдыха врачам и ночью не дали покоя. К полуночи дома достигли пауки, от которых пришлось отстреливаться со второго этажа, а ближе к утру целители, наконец, заметили, насколько ухудшилось состояние тех четверых пациентов, которые были самыми тяжелыми.

Троих к утру не стало.

Рассвет осторожно прокрался в гостиную сквозь щели между досок, которыми было забито окно. Солнечный луч выбелил халат сидящего в кресле хирурга, истребив на миг пятна копоти и крови. Осторожно, словно боясь чего-то, коснулся склоненной головы. Коротко остриженные каштановые волосы блеснули золотым отсветом, но воспаленных глаз это сияние не коснулось. Взгляд их обладателя был затравленным и до предела вымотанным. Патологоанатом молча курил, устроившись в кресле у окна и выдыхая дым сквозь доски.

- Почему, Фрэнк… - Артур прикрыл глаза и подпер голову ладонью. – Господи, неужели я такой плохой врач, что…

Он не закончил фразу, покачав головой. Фрэнк, хоть и обращались к нему, не взглянул в ответ и, не говоря ни слова, пожал плечами.

- Ты не плохой врач, Артур, - тихий голос Конрадайн послышался совсем над ухом, и целитель даже вздрогнул. – Ты великолепный хирург, и никто не смог бы сделать для них больше тебя, но…

- Но…? – вскинул взгляд Артур.

Конрадайн помедлила с ответом, присела на подлокотник его кресла и крепко обняла дока за плечи.

- Вспомни, как ты работал в больнице, - попросила она.

- Мне не до психоанализа, - он устало отмахнулся, так и не сменив позы; сидел, максимально сжавшись, напряженный и утомленный, потухшим взглядом уставившись в одну точку.

- Это не психоанализ, - Конрадайн даже улыбнулась. – Пожалуйста, вспомни и расскажи мне.

Ее голос гипнотизировал и успокаивал, а теплое дружеское прикосновение обещало мир и поддержку. Артур боролся еще несколько минут, а потом не выдержал и судорожно вздохнул:

- Как все врачи… Приходил утром в реанимацию, устраивал с коллегами обход… Потом плановые операции.

- Что там было, на этих операциях?..

- Ну, как обычно… - Артур растерянно глянул на психолога, не понимая, к чему она клонит. – Сначала приходит анестезиолог, делает наркоз, потом собираются хирурги, проводят собственно операцию, уходят…

- Вот это самое главное, - мягко заметила Конрадайн. – А теперь сравни с тем, как тебе приходится работать сейчас. И как ты вынужден взаимодействовать со своими пациентами.

Артур против воли задумался, запрокинув голову и устремив взгляд в потолок. Усталость немного отступила в сторону, его даже начала бить дрожь, столь проста и страшна оказалась разгадка.

- Просто ты не привык, как терапевты, вести своего пациента от начала до конца, - тихо сказала ему Конрадайн. – Тебя волнует судьба каждого из них, они не выходят у тебя из головы. Поэтому тебе так плохо сейчас.

- Ерунда, - Артур сердито передернул плечами, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не сбросить руку девушки. – Не может этого быть… это же…

- Слишком просто, чтобы быть истиной? – грустно улыбнулась психолог.

Он мгновение еще смотрел ей в лицо, пытаясь добиться ответа у разума, но разум молчал. С усилием вдохнув, Артур прикрыл повлажневшие глаза и уперся лбом Конрадайн в плечо. Она в ответ только притянула его к себе и покрепче обняла, прижавшись щекой к его макушке.

Фрэнк затушил сигарету в пустой банке из-под тушенки и, поднявшись с места, молча направился к выходу.

- А ты куда?.. – негромко окликнула его Конрадайн.

- Пару дней назад нашел удобный продуктовый погреб у соседнего дома. Надо бы туда тела отнести…

Артур вздрогнул, поднял голову и уже спокойнее глянул на патологоанатома.

- Помочь тебе?..

Фрэнк улыбнулся в ответ, и улыбка его была, как обычно, мрачна.

- Ты лучше выспись как следует, дружище, - сказал он, покидая гостиную.

Проведя ладонью по лицу, чтобы смахнуть с глаз предательскую влагу, Артур поднялся на ноги. И, тут же вспомнив о чем-то, вздрогнул.

- А как же отец девочки?..

Раненый боец, которого он подхватил с ребенком на руках почти неделю назад, давно уже покинул дом Брентонов, но каждое утро исправно являлся в госпиталь, дабы проведать свое чадо.

- Я его встречу, - пообещала Конрадайн, тоже вставая. – А тебе и правда лучше сейчас выспаться. Ты едва на ногах держишься.

Понуро кивнув в ответ, Артур покинул гостиную, едва не врубившись по дороге в дверной косяк, и поплелся вниз по подвальной лестнице.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10.**

- Мешковина?.. – Иосиф нашел в себе силы усмехнуться. – Соберем будущего спасителя человечества из того, что есть под рукой?

Майкл снял очки, приложил лицо к стальной маске и, сделав пометку в лежащем на коленях фолианте, взглянул на Иосифа.

- Именно так. Тогда у него тоже будет под рукой все необходимое для собственной починки.

Призадумавшись, математик пустил ток по проводам, и лежащая перед ним на столе четырехпалая ладошка размером чуть меньше спичечного коробка пришла в движение. Пальцы сомкнулись в кулак и разомкнулись, демонстрируя отполированные бронзовые сегменты. Пронаблюдав за опытом, Майкл отложил книгу.

- Нам это не нужно, ты же знаешь, - мягко напомнил он. – Алхимик говорил, что…

- Я знаю, просто задумался.

- О чем же? – полюбопытствовал Ученый.

Иосиф выдержал многозначительную паузу, слегка улыбаясь. Казалось, мысли его были далеки и от опасного эксперимента, над которым они трудились с Майклом, и от ревущей где-то наверху канонады.

- Ну, я тут подумал… - он покрутил в пальцах ручку и, бросив взгляд Майклу за спину, снова расплылся в улыбке. – Почему, собственно, спаситель? А не спасительница?

Непонимающе вскинув брови, Майкл ожидал пояснения, но ответ выплыл из темноты позади Ученого. Бесшумно подобравшись к коллегам, Аврора обняла вздрогнувшего супруга за плечи и быстро поцеловала его в щеку.

- Над чем работаете? – поинтересовалась она, и в голосе ее явно сквозила усталость.

Майкл растаял. Моментально позабыв обо всех проблемах и опасностях, он с улыбкой самого счастливого человека на земле откинулся на спинку стула, накрыв ладонями тонкие пальцы любимой.

- Сами пока не знаем, - откликнулся он, повернув голову и взглянув Авроре в глаза. – Возможно, над нашим единственным шансом на спасение.

- Так-так, интересно…

- Вот и нам тоже, - включился Иосиф. – Потому что половина информации на латыни, в которой мы оба не сильны, а вторая половина настолько запутана, что…

Он безнадежно махнул ладонью и незаметно накрыл пальцами механическую руку. Аврора придвинула ближе еще один стул, уселась поудобней, скрестив ноги, и привалилась к плечу Майкла, приготовившись выслушать подробности. Однако ученые пояснять свои разработки не спешили. Слегка нахмурившись, девушка истолковала их заминку по-своему.

- Если думаете, что не пойму, то… - она пожала плечами, и губы ее изогнулись в беззлобной усмешке. – Из вас двоих один поставил мне «отлично» на экзамене по высшей математике и комбинаторной логике, а второй столь же высоко оценил знания в области физики и теории моделирования искусственного интеллекта.

Иосиф хохотнул, тут же прикрыв ладонью губы. Он изо всех сил старался сохранить надлежащий серьезный вид, но смех неудержимо рвался из груди, и плечи математика продолжали мелко подрагивать.

- Нет-нет, дело совсем не в этом. В твоей гениальности мы не сомневались ни мгновения, - Майкл улыбнулся, снимая очки. – Просто сами сейчас пустились во что-то весьма далекое от физики, математики и науки в целом.

- Ладно, не стану вам мешать, - Аврора поднялась, опираясь на плечо Майкла, и устало потянулась. – Пойду посплю хоть…

- Аврора, - встревожено окликнул Иосиф, - если вам нужна помощь, мы…

Она остановилась у книжных стеллажей, деливших подвал пополам. Математик не закончил фразы, но мысль была ясна, и Майкл тоже обернулся, энергично покивав.

- Справляемся пока, - уверенно ответила Аврора. – Основной объем работы лег на плечи Артура и Фрэнка. А их никто из нас не сможет заменить.

- Если понадобится хоть какая-нибудь помощь, мы готовы. Только скажи.

Благодарно кивнув в ответ на предложение, девушка скрылась в полумраке. Однако не успели коллеги вновь погрузиться в свои расчеты, как она выглянула из-за стеллажей и обеспокоено спросила:

- Товарищи ученые, кто из вас последний видел Петера и Пауля?

Со дня восстания Миротворцев уже минуло девять суток, но бойцам Сопротивления никак не удавалось отбросить противника обратно к Заводу. Роботы отбивались с остервенением, люди отвечали тем же, но все попытки ополченцев взять инициативу в свои руки оканчивались неудачей по одной простой причине – им требовался отдых и время, чтобы зализать раны. Миротворцы же могли продолжать наступление бесконечно долго.

Днем бои гремели со всех сторон и в полную силу, но как раз в это время и появлялось много раненых. Рассвет, так или иначе, заставал Фрэнка и Артура над операционным столом, и лишь пара утренних часов у них оставалась, чтобы немного поспать.

- Эх, сейчас бы в душ… - мечтательно промолвил хирург, расчищая огнестрельную рану у очередного пациента.

Сквозь доски, которыми было забито окно, уже сочился бледный солнечный свет, и обоих врачей неукротимо тянуло в сон. Фрэнк мотнул головой, протянув Артуру пинцет, и не сдержал зевок.

- С этим я могу тебе помочь, - усмехнулся он. – Давай только закончим. Подумай пока о чем-нибудь хорошем.

Ближайший из пациентов, лежавший на матраце совсем рядом с операционным столом, хмыкнул. Артур минут пять работал молча, тщетно пытаясь последовать совету. Однако мысль оказалась назойливой – ни о чем другом он уже не мог думать.

- Да ну тебя, Фрэнк! Ничего из твоей идеи не выходит.

- Все еще грезишь душем? – лица его за маской не было видно, но глаза патологоанатома весело сверкали. – Ну, представь там… не знаю…

- Кого, интересно? – Артур взялся за кетгут.

- Слушай, что с твоей фантазией? В этом доме как минимум две девушки, которых легко можно там представить.

Артур против воли расхохотался, немедленно заржали те из пациентов, кто уже не спал, включая лежащего на столе. У него была сделана местная анестезия, кислородная маска просто помогала дышать, и смех его звучал глуховато.

- А ну-ка, тишина в операционной!.. – осадил пациентов Фрэнк, хотя по голосу было понятно, что он и сам едва сдерживает смех.

- Ну ты и негодяй… - все еще посмеиваясь, Артур пихнул коллегу в плечо.

Неуместная шутка Фрэнка, тем не менее, заметно разрядила обстановку и отлично разбудила засыпающих врачей. Они быстро закончили зашивать рану, помогли пациенту добраться до койки и, сдав дежурство Конрадайн, принесшей обоим по кружке крепкого кофе, вышли в коридор.

- Кстати, давно хотел сказать – хорошо, что ты, наконец, снял повязку, - Фрэнк улыбнулся. – Теперь мы можем полностью лицезреть твою героическую физиономию.

Хмыкнув, Артур сделал глоток кофе.

- Все еще думаешь о бодрящем душе? – патологоанатом облокотился о стену.

- Конечно, только как?..

- Допивай, сейчас развлечемся, - Фрэнк поставил опустевшую кружку на комод рядом с входной дверью, исчез на пару минут в кухне и вернулся с двумя пустыми ведрами в руках.

- Что, на улицу? – недоверчиво спросил Артур.

- Там ведь тихо пока. Если пауков нет, нам никто не помешает.

Вздохнув, он отставил кружку, снял халат. Приоткрыв дверь, Фрэнк выглянул на улицу и удовлетворенно усмехнулся.

- Все чисто, хирург, как в зашитой тобою ране.

До колодца было совсем недалеко, всего-то дюжина шагов; оставив дверь приоткрытой, они выбрались на улицу. Снаружи оказалось свежо и по-утреннему серо. Похоже, ночью прошел дождь, потушивший часть пожаров. Если бы не развалины, пригороды выглядели бы почти мирно. Пока Фрэнк набирал воду в оба ведра, уже сняв халат и привычную черную сорочку врача морга, Артур, не переставая бдительно осматриваться, неспешно стянул рубашку.

- Будет тебе душ, хирург, - пробормотал патологоанатом и, широко размахнувшись, окатил друга полным ведром воды.

Артур заорал от неожиданности. Колодезная вода была просто ледяной, кожа на спине пылала, словно ее сорвали одним движением. Его вопль разбудил, наверное, всех живых и механических обитателей пригородов, но целителю уже было не до конспирации.

- Ах ты!..

Он метнулся ко второму ведру, успев заметить, что оно тоже полно. Фрэнк, сложившись пополам от смеха, бросился мимо него к входной двери.

- Что случилось? – из дома выглянула Конрадайн, встревоженная шумом.

Фрэнк рванул в прихожую и мгновенно укрылся за спиной психолога. Не церемонясь, Артур обдал водой обоих. Слитные крики троих коллег слышны были, наверное, даже в резиденции Канцлера. Артур торжествующе расхохотался, взвизгнула от жестокого сюрприза Конрадайн. Фрэнк гоготал, похоже, больше за компанию – его едва задело.

- Вот тебе и девушка в душе!.. – с трудом выдавил сквозь смех патологоанатом; он даже привалился к косяку, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

Конрадайн отвесила ему подзатыльник и отправилась на поиски полотенца. Похоже, для нее не составило труда понять, кто был зачинщиком хулиганской выходки. Ощущение жара в теле сменялось нестерпимым холодом, и Артур счел за лучшее, набросив на плечи рубашку, наполнить ведра водой и вернуться в дом.

Стоило ему затворить дверь, как до слуха донесся ослабленный расстоянием грохот взрыва. Хирург и патологоанатом обеспокоено переглянулись.

- Черт, надеюсь, это не ты их разбудил своим воплем, - озадаченно сказал Фрэнк и тут же получил весьма чувствительный тычок под ребра.

- Как же спать-то хочется…

- Может, тебя еще разок водой окатить?

Артур устало отругнулся в ответ на предложение Фрэнка и отступил на шаг от стола, протягивая руку за зажимами. Оперировали в кои-то веки при свете дня, поскольку один из приведенных больных нуждался в срочном вмешательстве. Конечно, их действия противоречили законам военной медицины; военврачи всегда первым делом помогают легким пациентам, ибо возиться с тяжелыми, которые имеют все шансы умереть под скальпелем, и терять время, когда легкие могут превратиться в тяжелых, оказывалось нерационально. Артура и Фрэнка оправдывало лишь то, что они были далеки от армейской медицины, и больных вытаскивали из-под огня буквально на собственных плечах. У них пациенты не поступали потоком, и от ходки до ходки они могли помочь тем, кого принесли последними.

Под грохот разрывов и стрекотание пулеметных очередей действовали быстро и слаженно. Ко второй половине дня Миротворцы вновь ступили на улицу, где находился дом Брентонов, и навязали бойцам Сопротивления отчаянное сражение. Выходить было опасно, но коллеги уже успели привести троих пациентов, и работы было предостаточно.

- Сделай инъекцию адреналина, - Артур отложил инструменты и присел на стул.

Фрэнк непонимающе постучал пальцем по датчику, удивленно вскинул брови.

- У него пульс сто двадцать, ты уверен?..

- Да не пациенту!.. Мне.

Артур протянул Фрэнку запястье; тот, вздохнув, закатал рукав его халата и молча выполнил требование.

- Ты так долго не протянешь, - заметил он, выкидывая шприц и готовясь продолжить операцию.

- Не хочу заснуть, не закончив работу, - усмехнулся в ответ хирург.

Совсем недалеко громыхнул взрыв, заставив врачей настороженно прислушаться, а минуту спустя дом встряхнуло так, что стало ясно – попали. С операционного стола посыпались бутылочки с лекарствами, подпрыгнул и едва не упал драгоценный прибор контроля за пульсом, давлением и частотой дыхания, в последний момент подхваченный Фрэнком.

- Куда-то во второй этаж ударило!.. – повысил голос патологоанатом, пытаясь перекричать шум стрельбы и продолжающегося боя.

Артур не ответил, сорвался с места и бросился прочь из комнаты. У подвальной лестницы целитель с разгону врезался в Майкла – Ученый выскочил из темноты, словно молния. Взгляд у него был совершенно безумный, и Артур ухватил его за плечи.

- Что…?

- Где Петер и Пауль?

Хирург почувствовал, как его сковало оцепенение, к горлу поднялся ледяной ком страха.

- Господи, я думал, они с вами…

Майкл выскользнул из его хватки и метнулся к лестнице на второй этаж. Вылетевший из операционной Фрэнк едва не сбил Артура с ног. Патологоанатом сорвал с лица маску и схватил коллегу за плечо.

- Что случилось?

- Близнецы!..

Стряхнув его ладонь, Артур бросился в кухню, надеясь отыскать малышей там, хотя шансы на это были ничтожны. Краем глаза заметил, как Фрэнк кинулся наверх. Он сам многократно выгонял Петера и Пауля из библиотеки, и если их не было в подвале, значит…

- Артур!..

Фрэнк огромными прыжками через две ступени спускался по лестнице, на руках он нес одного из близнецов. Тот цепко обхватил врача за шею и, широко раскрыв полные ужаса глаза, осматривался вокруг. Он был белее мела, но, судя по всему, цел. Майкл спустился следом за патологоанатомом со вторым из детей на руках.

- Вам нужна помощь? – Артур распахнул подвальную дверь, пропуская обоих вниз.

- Я справлюсь, - ответил Фрэнк. – Закончи с пациентом.

У него подрагивали руки, и, чтобы завершить операцию, пришлось приложить огромные усилия. Мешали и бойцы, пытающиеся разговорить хирурга и понять, что произошло.

- В дом угодил снаряд, - откликнулся, наконец, Артур и мотнул головой. – Мужики, будьте людьми, заткнитесь, пожалуйста.

Что-то в его голосе подсказало им – сейчас с целителем лучше не спорить.

Час спустя шагая вниз по лестнице, Артур с трудом отгонял самые мрачные мысли. В подвале было тихо, изредка слышался негромкий разговор без всяких признаков паники.

- Что, опять я проиграл? – донесся до него низкий голос Фрэнка.

- Ха, не надо было подставлять меня под удар, - смело ответила Конрадайн.

- Да, я уже успел об этом пожалеть…

Коллеги устроились поближе ко входу, придвинув кресла к низкому столику в центре комнаты, и играли в шахматы. В дальней части помещения, как и обычно, горел свет – ученые работали, не покладая рук. На одном из диванов, едва ли не с головой завернувшись в плед, крепко спала Аврора.

Близнецов Артур даже не сразу заметил; успел пройти к коллегам, снять халат и бросить его на спинку кресла, в котором сидел Фрэнк.

- Как Петер и Пауль? – нервно потирая руки, спросил он, не присев.

Прежде, чем кто-либо успел ответить, он увидел их. Близнецы устроились на втором диване, обернувшись одним одеялом, и при свете керосинки склонились над какой-то книгой. Артур в мгновение ока оказался рядом, опустился на колени. Петер и Пауль вскинули на него взгляды и тут же поглубже спряталась в своем укрытии.

- С вами все в порядке?.. – хирург не понял их реакции и протянул близнецам раскрытую ладонь.

- Оставь, ты их пугаешь, - шепотом сказала Конрадайн и опустила руку ему на плечо.

- Это посттравматическое расстройство, да? – он отступил, но никак не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд, и психологу пришлось силой усадить его в свободное кресло. – Ты можешь что-нибудь для них сделать?

Вздохнув, Конрадайн вернулась на свое место напротив Фрэнка, который расставлял фигуры для следующей партии, и печально взглянула на хирурга.

- Это не так просто, Артур. Для коррекции ПТСР нужно время, много времени. Я пока провела первичный набор коррекционных методов. Ребята неплохо держатся.

- Мы, правда, не смогли добиться от них ни слова, - понизил голос Фрэнк.

- Последствия шока, - Конрадайн развернула доску белыми фигурами к патологоанатому.

- А с Авророй что?

Девушку не разбудили ни голоса, ни звуки продолжающегося наверху боя. Артур присел рядом с ней, коснувшись ладонью лба. Он не знал, какой симптом ищет, и жест был абсолютно машинальным.

- Мы накапали ей валерьянки, - успокоил его Фрэнк. – А то она, когда узнала, что случилось с Петером и Паулем, едва не лишилась рассудка.

Одобрительно кивнув, Артур подхватил плед, собираясь пару часов поспать. Положил подушку рядом с близнецами, стараясь не делать резких движений, и улегся, перебросив ноги через подлокотник.

- Эй, а где Седой? – хирург, наконец, обратил внимание, что кота нигде не видно, и приподнялся на локте.

Патологоанатом кровожадно улыбнулся, не ответив.

- Только не говори, что…

Усмехнувшись, Фрэнк указал куда-то в сторону, и Артур выглянул из-за спинки дивана. Седой сидел на комоде перед зеркалом, утробно урчал и то и дело принимался душевно вылизывать собственное отражение. Фрэнку крупно повезло, что от валерьянки Седому никогда не срывало крышу.

- Слушай, что с тобой сегодня такое, а?..

- Не знаю, - патологоанатом хохотнул в ответ. – Спи, пока я и для тебя что-нибудь особенное не придумал.

Артур усмехнулся, закрывая глаза. Лежать было не так уж и удобно, но целитель только обхватил одной рукой подушку, подтянув колени к животу. Он касался макушкой бока Пауля, чувствовал рядом тепло дружеского присутствия коллег и скоро заснул, ничем не тревожимый.

- Больше медлить нельзя.

Фердинанд рассматривал висящую на стене карту Столицы, на которой он, опираясь на слова Даррена, разметил районы, занятые Миротворцами. Стоял, выпрямившись и заложив руки за спину, словно парад принимал. Многолетняя привычка давала себя знать; Канцлер был человеком военным и быстро перенял соответствующую манеру держаться.

Даррен, вздохнув, затянул зубами концы повязки на руке.

- Мы не сможем отправиться сейчас, господин.

- Что теперь? – Фердинанд не глянул на него, но от всей фигуры Канцлера, казалось, тянуло холодом.

- Цел лишь один броневик, однако и ему нужен ремонт.

Медленно выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы, Фердинанд обернулся к телохранителю. Пару дней назад Миротворцы совершили стремительный и дерзкий налет на резиденцию Канцлера, успев перебить почти всех бойцов, что были в его распоряжении, и разбомбить ангары с машинами. Вместе с техникой пали и инженеры, которые ее обслуживали.

- Сколько тебе понадобится времени?

Даррен поднялся на ноги, оберегая раненое предплечье, и уверенно ответил:

- Послезавтра к утру броневик будет готов.

- Тогда приступай, - Фердинанд одобрительно кивнул ему, и телохранитель покинул кабинет.

Канцлер знал, что Ученый ни за что не станет ему помогать по доброй воле, с ним придется повозиться. Взгляд Фердинанда вновь метнулся к карте и остановился на обведенном алым цветом доме.

Иного выхода все равно нет.

К вечеру следующего дня бой стал греметь непрерывно. Сумерки обратились в день – небо освещали зарева новых пожаров, а землю – отсветы стрельбы и зажигательных снарядов, которыми бойцы Сопротивления умудрялись подбивать Миротворцев.

- Ну что, еще разок? – надевая халат, спросил Фрэнк.

Артур задумчиво глянул на часы. Без пяти семь.

- Скоро начнет темнеть.

- Но пара часов в нашем распоряжении есть.

Тяжело вздохнув, Артур бросил Фрэнку бронежилет и каску.

- Твоя взяла.

- Ура!..

Артур никак не мог понять, почему патологоанатом пребывает в такой эйфории. Единственное объяснение, которое приходило ему в голову, – Фрэнк добрался до запасов трамала и колет его втихаря. Анестетик на основе мощного наркотика вполне мог давать такой эффект. Но размышлял Фрэнк вполне ясно, что опровергало версию с использованием этого лекарства.

Вполне возможно, что его, как и самого Артура, поддерживала и ободряла одна только мысль о том, что они вместе делают нужное и доброе дело.

«…И если ты надел халат, то будь достоин звания врача.»

Фрэнк не был врачом в полном смысле этого слова, но его сил и энтузиазма хватило бы на десяток медиков.

- Если вернешься раньше меня, первым делом проверь того пациента, которого завалило, - Артур затянул ремешки бронежилета, надел портупею с парой револьверов и, забросив за спину ранец с кислородными баллонами, подхватил каску.

- Понял, шеф, - улыбнувшись, отозвался Фрэнк.

Он затянул подбородочный ремень каски и уже в полной боевой готовности подошел к двери, закуривая очередную сигарету.

- Фрэнк.

- Да?

Артур окинул его внимательным взглядом, встревожено улыбнулся.

- Будь осторожен.

Патологоанатом вернулся к нему, веско опустил ладонь на плечо и ответил своей фирменной мрачной улыбкой.

- Я всегда осторожен, Артур. Притом, что… - он распахнул дверь, выпуская в проем струйку сизого дыма, всмотрелся в плывущую над землей пыль, негромко добавив: - Нечего мне больше терять.

Бросив на хирурга косой взгляд, патологоанатом шутливо отдал ему честь и покинул дом.

Артур возвращался домой уже в полной темноте, едва видя, куда делает следующий шаг. Боец, навалившийся ему на плечо, уже пару минут никак не реагировал на слова хирурга, и док понял, что еще немного, и потеряет пациента. К счастью, ему удалось восстановить ориентацию в пространстве и через каких-то пять минут притворить за собой входную дверь.

В госпитале было тихо, и царил полумрак, так как в комнате оставили только притушенную керосинку. Наскоро расправившись с ранами своего пациента, Артур утомленно стянул ставший буквально пудовым бронежилет.

- Ты как? – немедленно спросила Конрадайн, стоило ему спуститься в подвал и закрыть дверь.

- Цел.

Артур устало улыбнулся в ответ и успокаивающе кивнул выглянувшим из-за стеллажей ученым. Обменялся взглядом с Авророй, сидевшей рядом с близнецами и что-то негромко им рассказывавшей. Потом еще раз окинул помещение растерянным взглядом.

И почувствовал, как его с ног до головы пронизал леденящий страх.

- Где Фрэнк?..

- Вы разве не вместе ушли? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Конрадайн, и коллеги уставились друг на друга с неподдельным ужасом во взглядах.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11.**

- Ты не можешь идти за ним прямо сейчас, Артур!..

- Почему нет, черт возьми!.. – хирург расхаживал по подвалу, то и дело порываясь отправиться на поиски патологоанатома. – Его нет уже четыре часа. Если не вернулся, значит, он не может этого сделать! Возможно, он ранен… да что угодно!..

- Артур!..

Он в очередной раз метнулся к двери, но Конрадайн настигла его в два прыжка и, обхватив вокруг шеи, повисла на плечах.

- Будешь ты головой думать, или как? – похоже, разозлилась она не на шутку. – Фрэнк взрослый человек и сам решит, что ему делать. Уже темно. Если он ушел далеко, с наступлением ночи найдет убежище.

- Он должен был вернуться… должен был…

Артур рухнул в кресло, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Аргументы Конрадайн были логичны и правдоподобны, но интуиция подсказывала хирургу: не тот случай.

- Мы все за него волнуемся, - Аврора присела перед Артуром, опершись на его колено и заглядывая в лицо. – Но выходить из дома сейчас – чистой воды самоубийство. Не забывай, ко всему прочему, о своих пациентах…

Целитель поднял на нее взгляд, и глаза его гневно сверкнули. Клятва Клятвой, но оставить без помощи коллегу – возможно, раненого и потерявшего ориентацию в руинах… Эта мысль вызвала приступ тихой ярости.

- Я выйду с первыми лучами солнца, - отчеканил он, сев прямее.

Аврора и Конрадайн синхронно вздохнули, расслабились. Медленно поднимаясь, хирург избавился от бронежилета и, расстегнув халат, глубоко спрятал руки в карманах брюк.

- И что вы мне предлагаете теперь делать? Изводить себя тревогой всю ночь напролет?

- Хочешь валерьянки? – с воодушевлением предложила Аврора.

- Не хочу.

Короткий взгляд, брошенный на Седого, успокоил Артура. Кот безмятежно спал на диване, во сне усы его едва заметно подрагивали.

Пару часов хирург бесцельно слонялся по подвалу. Поочередно приставал то к ученым, то к Петеру и Паулю. Отклонил не раз озвученное Авророй предложение помочь с пациентами. Разбудил кота и выпил с ним на брудершафт валерьянки. После чего мирно проспал три часа кряду, крепко обняв Конрадайн за талию и опустив голову ей на колени.

Разбудил его Седой, забравшийся на плечо и принявшийся вылизывать скулу и висок. Может, с отражением попутал, а может, и просто добрых чувств к хозяину преисполнился. Артур стащил его на руки, обнаружив под головой подушку, и попытался вспомнить, когда же именно поднялась Конрадайн. Нет, по всей видимости, он спал так крепко, что совершенно этого не ощутил. За книжными стеллажами царила тишина – ученые поднялись наверх.

- Шесть часов утра.

Психолог сидела в кресле, подпирая голову ладонью. Взгляд ее был утомленным, и на хирурга она смотрела с тоской. Он знала, что не сумеет удержать Артура в убежище.

- Спасибо, - он поднялся на ноги, посадил Седого ей на колени и взялся за бронежилет.

- Ночью один из пациентов умер.

Артур глянул на нее, перетягивая ремешки брони, но ни слова не сказал. Его перестало мучить происходящее в госпитале, должно быть, и его врачебной стойкости был положен некий предел. На смену бесконечным тревогам пришло безразличие, которое, впрочем, не мешало хирургу продолжать заниматься исцелением тех, кого они с патологоанатомом находили в разрушенном городе.

Конрадайн могла бы рассказать, что его состояние было первым признаком профессионального выгорания, рано или поздно накрывавшего каждого человека, занятого в специальностях помогающего типа, но Артур в ее толкованиях не нуждался.

- Тот, которому делали последнюю ампутацию, - сказала она, так и не дождавшись реакции хирурга.

- Он давно уже вызывал мои опасения, - сухо отметил Артур.

Продолжая готовить снаряжение, он затянул удобней шнуровку высоких ботинок и закатал рукава; его не должна была подвести ни одна мелочь. Конрадайн со вздохом поднялась и помогла ему подогнать бронежилет. Артур подошел к креслу, где она сидела, на мгновение приник лбом к голове Седого. Все оружие и остальное снаряжение осталось наверху, так что коллеги в молчании покинули подвал.

Седой сверкнул вслед ярко-желтыми глазами и в замешательстве взмахнул пушистым хвостом.

Ночь приближалась стремительно и застала Фрэнка почти в полутора милях от госпиталя. Он не нашел никого ближе, зато, стоило завернуть за последние руины на дороге к Столице, как на глаза ему попался человеческий силуэт. Внимательно осмотревшись и не заметив ничего опасного, Фрэнк подобрался поближе. Мужчина сидел, прислонившись спиной к железобетонной плите, бывшей когда-то стеной ближайшего дома.

- Эй!.. – патологоанатом присел рядом с ним и тряхнул за плечо. – Живой?..

Боец поднял голову, в лицо патологоанатому устремился невидящий взгляд. Абсолютно бескровное лицо было все в копоти и пыли, в полумраке отсвечивали лишь белки глаз.

- Ты кто?.. – Фрэнк не успел двинуться, как в грудь ему уперся ствол ружья.

- Эй, полегче, дружище, - он поднял раскрытые ладони. – Я пришел помочь.

- Ни один врач мне не поможет… - боец опустил оружие, затем поникла и его голова.

- А я патологоанатом, - не подумав, ляпнул Фрэнк.

Мужчина вновь вскинул на него изумленный взгляд и вдруг расхохотался. Ухмыльнувшись, Фрэнк присел рядом, закуривая и одновременно осматривая пациента. Тот, казалось, был цел, но потом патологоанатом заметил, как лежат его ноги, и сообразил, в чем дело.

- Как выбрался из завала?

- Не знаю, - боец помотал головой, принимая из рук Фрэнка флягу с водой. – Чудом отпихнул балки и выполз сюда…

«Я – патологоанатом, я беру работу на дом…» - Фрэнку никак не удавалось выкинуть из головы на удивление навязчивый мотив.

- Я помогу тебе добраться до госпиталя, - отозвался он вслух. – Но до утра нужно продержаться где-то здесь. Сиди на месте, я обойду руины, может, найду какое-нибудь укрытие.

Он поднялся и, взяв на изготовку автомат, медленно двинулся вокруг разрушенного дома. Удачно упавшие плиты, нетронутая взрывом часть строения – им подошло бы что угодно, однако отыскать такое место оказалось неожиданно трудно. Фрэнк совершенно потерял счет времени и, чтобы осмотреть территорию побольше, забрался на самый верх руин.

К найденному им бойцу подбирались пауки. Тот, сидя в темноте и между плит, никак не мог их видеть, зато Фрэнк сверху легко различал отблески лунного света на деталях роботов. Патологоанатом замер, не зная, что делать. Он никак не успевал спуститься с завалов.

- Эй, боец! – наконец, решившись, крикнул он. – К тебе тараканы ползут, бери ствол на изготов…

На спину навалилось что-то тяжелое, он покачнулся, едва не упав, и скорей ощутил, чем увидел паука, крепко уцепившегося за бронежилет. Снизу загрохотали выстрелы – мужчина пытался отбиться от наседавших со всех сторон роботов.

Пауков оказалось штук пять, может, больше; Фрэнк не слишком четко видел их в темноте. Размахнувшись, он огрел автоматом того, который до сих пор висел на спине, и в обратном движении срезал короткой очередью еще двоих. Остальные одновременно накинулись на него в полном безмолвии, словно получили от кого-то соответствующий приказ. Снизу донесся вопль боли, и Фрэнк, бросив туда косой взгляд и одновременно скидывая в себя роботов, увидел, как десяток пауков утаскивают бойца куда-то за руины.

«Хрен вам, а не моя душа!..»

Фрэнк старался не производить лишнего шума, чтобы не привлечь новых роботов, хотя это было непросто. У пауков оказались весьма острые лапки, которыми они легко разодрали бронежилет и добрались до кожи. Вытащив из набедренных ножен клинок, Фрэнк попытался поймать хотя бы одного из роботов и найти их слабое место.

Извернувшись, он схватил ближайшего паука прямо за голову. Робот вырывался из его хватки, сучил стальными лапками, раня руки человека. Как ни странно, слабым местом их оказалась голова – Фрэнк одним движением ножа обезглавил пленника, и паук рухнул на землю, слабо подергиваясь.

- Ага!.. – он возликовал, готовясь к схватке и будучи уже уверенным в собственном преимуществе.

Отвлекшись, он упустил из виду остальных пауков, и, как оказалось, далеко не все они повисли на его бронежилете. Один подобрался снизу и попытался зацепиться за штанину. Острые как бритва лапы рассекли ткань и мышцы с внутренней стороны бедра, и Фрэнк, не сдержавшись, вскрикнул от боли. В темноте он не видел, кто на него напал и куда делся робот. Разум подсказывал только, что пауки видят во тьме куда лучше, чем он, так что у Фрэнка оставалась лишь одна возможность спастись.

Одним движением рук, ухватив зубами ремень автомата, он скинул бронежилет и бросился бежать, оскальзываясь на ненадежных камнях. Именно ради такого случая он и носил броню поверх всего остального, поэтому все оружие и сумка с медикаментами остались при нем. Рана была глубока, Фрэнк чувствовал, как из нее хлещет кровь, но первым делом нужно было оторваться от преследователей.

Перебравшись через руины еще одного дома, он остановился, тяжело дыша и прислушиваясь. В висках стучало, он улавливал только грохот собственного сердца и ничего более, но похоже было, что все-таки ушел от погони. Едва различая в густом словно чернила мраке очертания окружающих предметов, Фрэнк забрался повыше в развалины и затаился между плит. В это нехитрое убежище оказался только один вход, а значит, легко можно было обороняться.

«Это же надо было так вляпаться…» - с досадой думал он, устраиваясь поудобней и зажимая ладонью рану.

Вокруг царила тишина. Выждав минут пять, патологоанатом положил под рукой автомат и раскрыл сумку, чтобы обработать раненое бедро. Он чутко прислушивался, опасаясь пропустить приближение пауков, нервы были напряжены до предела. Закусив воротник рубашки, дабы не выдать себя невольным криком, Фрэнк безо всякой жалости залил рану спиртом. Устав от отчаянного бега и потери крови, потрясенный новой болью, он ослабел, едва не терял сознание, но лишь наложив на бедро тугую повязку, позволил себе на несколько минут прикрыть глаза и отдохнуть.

Идти домой ночью невозможно, вокруг рыскали пауки, а на раненую ногу теперь нельзя было полностью полагаться. Нужно было дождаться утра, так что Фрэнк настроился на длительное бездействие и облокотился спиной о камни.

«Артур наверняка бесится взаперти, - про себя усмехнулся он. – Надеюсь, его смогут удержать. Было бы скверно, если бы он влип в переделку из-за меня. Как только станет светлее, я рискну прорваться…»

Ночь прошла беспокойно. Отчаянно разболелись нога и ладонь, иссеченная обезглавленным пауком; пришлось пару раз за ночь сделать инъекцию фентанила. Едва не заснув, он решился и на укол адреналина, рискуя ослабить себя новым кровотечением.

Фрэнка не оставляли мрачные мысли о судьбах тех, кто укрылся в доме Брентонов, и воспоминания о собственной семье. Он знал, что его близкие мертвы, и, хотя тел так и не отыскал, был в этом совершенно уверен. У возлюбленной жены с пятилетней дочкой не было ни полшанса – дом, похоже, уничтожили Миротворцы, от него камня на камне не осталось. А еще ощутимо ослабла нить, связующая его с любимыми; та незримая ментальная ниточка, которую не каждый человек ощущает и еще меньше людей осознают.

В отличие от многих своих коллег-патологоанатомов, Фрэнк не затворил сердце от чувств и теперь жестоко за это расплачивался.

«Любимая, если бы я только знал, сколь мало времени отведено нам…»

Ближе к утру зверски захотелось есть, но провизии Фрэнк с собой не брал, так что пришлось потихоньку допивать последние глотки воды из фляги. А еще он постоянно курил и никак не мог остановиться, да не очень и пытался – глотаемый дым немного отгонял голод и не давал заснуть.

Когда начало светать, Фрэнк стянул в хвост длинные волосы и осторожно двинул ногами, оценивая свои возможности. От изначальной идеи преодолеть отделяющую его от дома милю одним стремительным рывком пришлось тут же отказаться. Рана словно налилась свинцом, ногой едва можно было шевелить, чего уж говорить о беге. Стиснув зубы, патологоанатом приподнялся и тихонько подполз к выходу. Единственной его возможностью добраться до друзей теперь оставались короткие переходы, сопряженные с немалой опасностью.

«Ну ладно, еще поглядим, кто кого…» - пригрозил он неведомым врагам, затягивая ремешок каски, и выбрался из убежища.

За бронежилетом Фрэнк возвращаться не стал, это было слишком рискованно. Жестоко хромая и делая по сорок-пятьдесят метров за переход, он без особых помех миновал половину пути. Где-то совсем недалеко уже слышались раскаты пулеметных очередей и крики бойцов Сопротивления под скрежет Миротворцев.

- Да что за черт?.. – остановившись и тяжело дыша, выругался Фрэнк.

Уже не в первый раз ему пришлось свернуть с дороги, чтобы обойти полчища пауков, направлявшихся куда-то на восток, прочь от Завода. Дождавшись, когда они уйдут, патологоанатом снял каску и уселся на землю, прижавшись спиной к ближайшей стене, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Вытянул из кармана халата сигареты, закурил и скомкал пустую пачку, с наслаждением затянувшись. Последняя.

- Назад!.. Все назад!..

Зенитчики Сопротивления слаженно откатывали свои орудия, уступая место пешим бойцам с зажигательными смесями в бутылках. Фрэнк огляделся вокруг, неожиданно ощутив смутную тревогу; он привык доверять своим чувствам и почти не удивился, обнаружив, что оказался в окружении. Справа оказались пауки, рыскавшие по развалинам в поисках новых жертв, по левую руку Миротворцы отчаянно теснили людей из пригородов.

Не выпуская из губ тлеющей сигареты, Фрэнк тихо поднялся, опершись ладонью о стену. Он как можно быстрей зашагал к позициям Сопротивления, с трудом вынося безжалостную боль, охватившую бедро. На новую инъекцию фентанила уже не было времени.

И если выбирать между пауками и Миротворцами, Фрэнк предпочел бы последних.

- Подождите!.. – окликнул он бойцов и увидел, как к нему рывком обернулись, заметив врача.

Он почти достиг бруствера, сложенного из мешков с песком, навстречу ему рванулись помочь двое мужчин в бронежилетах и касках, когда Фрэнк увидел его: один из Миротворцев забрался к ополченцам в тыл, в мгновение ока вырос над укреплением и обрушил на людей пулеметный огонь.

Остановившись как вкопанный, Фрэнк попытался уйти в сторону, но не успел. Что-то упруго ударило его в грудь, бедро вновь полыхнуло болью, и эта вспышка скрыла от него и Миротворца, и бойцов Сопротивления, и неприступный прежде бруствер. Его подхватил огненный вихрь, не ведавший пощады; мир, словно целиком залитый кровью, окрасился багровым цветом и начал гаснуть.

А потом исчез и грохот боя. Земля рванулась ему навстречу, Фрэнк выронил сигарету, со стоном выпустил дым сквозь стиснутые в судороге зубы, и алый огонек у самого лица был последним, что он увидел прежде, чем все исчезло во мраке.

Броневик трясло на ухабах, когда Даррен миновал по широкой дуге Столицу и углубился в пригороды. Асфальт был разбит везде, и Фердинанд, отрешенно смотревший в пуленепробиваемое окно, то и дело налетал лбом на стекло. С каждой минутой он мрачнел все сильней, видя, во что превратили Миротворцы прежде цветущий и прекрасный город.

И, вдыхая запах дыма, просачивающийся даже через автомобильные фильтры в салон, Канцлер преисполнялся уверенности в принятом решении: Машину нужно было остановить.

- Через пять минут будем на месте, - коротко сказал Даррен.

Кивнув в ответ, Фердинанд машинально оттянул воротник кителя и оправил алую перевязь. Знаки власти теперь казались ему не более, чем формальностью. В том хаосе, что заполонил его привычный мир, осталась лишь единственно эффективная воля – грубая сила.

Прижавшись к обочине, Даррен мягко остановил броневик, и телохранитель с Канцлером окинули взглядами двухэтажный домик Брентона.

- Ты знаешь, что делать, - молвил Фердинанд, не взглянув на телохранителя и расстегивая пересекавший грудь ремень безопасности.

Даррен усмехнулся, крутанул барабан револьвера и, спрятав оружие в кобуру, вылез из машины.

- Давай же, давай… уже почти пришли…

Артур смахнул пот со лба, устало повел плечами. Потом молча подхватил девушку на руки и продолжил путь. Не отыскав Фрэнка поблизости, он решился уже отойти подальше от дома, когда наткнулся на нее – молодую женщину в каске и бронежилете. Не подлежало сомнениям, что она наравне с остальными бойцами сдерживала натиск роботов и, в конце концов, попала под обстрел. Рана ее была несерьезна, но девушка потеряла много крови, и док стремился поскорей добраться до дома, чтобы оказать ей всю необходимую помощь.

Сквозь привычный шум сражения донесся какой-то странный звук, так что Артур мгновенно замер на месте. Он подходил к дому с задней стороны и был надежно укрыт густым кустарником во внутреннем дворике. Звук приближался. Хирург выглянул на дорогу и обомлел: по разбитому асфальту, легко минуя выбоины, проделанные оружием Миротворцев и снарядами Сопротивления, катился темный броневик со знакомой до боли символикой – силуэт трех черных труб на красно-белом фоне.

- Подожди немного здесь, - Артур осторожно опустил девушку на землю и снял ранец с кислородными баллонами. – Я скоро вернусь.

Увиденное вселило в него смутную тревогу. Что, кроме создателя Машины, могло быть нужно Канцлеру в этих местах? В том, что в броневике укрылся именно Фердинанд, он почему-то не сомневался. А когда из машины, остановившейся прямо перед домом, выбралась человеческая фигура, Артур, более не медля, решился действовать.

Он легко метнулся к задней двери, одновременно с незнакомцем войдя в дом. Прислушиваясь, держа ладонь на рукояти револьвера, хирург прошел в прихожую и остановился перед дверью на подвальную лестницу.

- Чем я могу вам помочь? – он бестрепетно смотрел на незнакомца.

Мужчина габаритами и ростом мог дать изрядную фору даже долговязому и широкоплечему Фрэнку – минуя порог дома, он склонил голову, чтобы не приложиться о притолоку. Казался он тяжелым и неповоротливым, но двигался так, как двигаются лишь настоящие воины – плавно и словно перетекая в пространстве. Широкое лицо пересекал длинный грубый шрам через левое око, однако видел незнакомец явно обоими глазами. И взгляд их был полон мрачной решимости.

- Где Брентон?.. – говорил он негромко, но голос оказался резким и неприятным.

Напрягшись, Артур не проронил в ответ ни слова. Незнакомец в три стремительных шага оказался перед хирургом и безо всякого контакта заставил отодвинуться к стене по левую руку.

- Где?.. – снова вопросил он.

- Не найдешь, - Артур усмехнулся в ответ отчаянно, как человек, которому уже нечего терять.

Мужчина нахмурился, превзойдя и в мрачности угрюмого патологоанатома; коротким рывком, ухватив целителя за горло, легко вздернул его в воздух и с огромной силой придавил к стене. Их лица оказались на одном уровне, темно-серые глаза незнакомца смотрели в упор; Артур позабыл и о револьвере на боку, и о ноже в набедренных ножнах. Он ухватил нападавшего за запястье, силясь ослабить сжимавшие трахею пальцы, но куда там – проще, наверное, согнуть железнодорожные рельсы.

Захрипев, Артур попытался хотя бы опереться на ноги, однако каблуки ботинок только бессильно скребанули по стене в полуметре над полом. В глазах начало темнеть, легкие разрывала нехватка кислорода. Он понял, что умирает, и продолжал цепляться угасающим взглядом за безжалостные глаза незнакомца.

- Какого здесь…?

Выглянувшая из укрытия Аврора не стала терять времени и, разогнавшись, со всей силы ударила мужчину прямо в затылок. Тот отвлекся, ослабил хватку, но пальцев не разжал. Одним движением плеч и свободной руки отшвырнул воительницу в сторону, вновь устремив взгляд на хирурга.

- Был бы ты посговорчивей, док. Проживешь дольше.

- Что б тебе… - прохрипел Артур.

Незнакомец немного ослабил напор, полагая, что пленник готов поведать все нужное. Но док, с усилием глотнув воздуха, договорил:

- …ежа против шерсти родить!..

Зарычав в ярости, мужчина сильнее вдавил предплечье Артуру в горло, явно намереваясь покончить с дерзким защитником Ученого.

- Проблемы, Даррен?

В проеме распахнутой двери показалась подтянутая и статная фигура Канцлера. Он молча прошел к телохранителю, мельком глянул на задыхающегося врача.

- Опять ты отвлекаешься на всякую падаль, - с презрением сказал он, окидывая взглядом холл. – Брентон здесь, ему больше некуда идти.

Краем глаза Артур заметил движение и тут же увидел, как Фердинанд расплылся в улыбке, ничего хорошего не предвещавшей.

- Доброе утро, Майкл…

Поднявшийся по лестнице Ученый быстро понял, что пришел вовремя. Бросил полный гнева и боли взгляд на Аврору, с трудом приподнявшуюся с пола после неудачной атаки, и прямо посмотрел на телохранителя.

- Оставь его в покое, - тихо приказал Майкл.

Даррен молча разжал пальцы. Хирург рухнул у его ног, надрывно раскашлявшись, ничего не видя пред собой и с трудом втягивая воздух. Он скорее услышал миновавшие его шаги Даррена. Телохранитель прошел к Ученому и, легко закинув его на плечо, вслед за своим повелителем покинул дом, по дороге навесив Артуру хороший удар в бок, от которого целителя вновь отбросило стене. Кое-как пытаясь восстановить дыхание, он приподнялся, но сдвинуться с места так и не сумел.

- Майкл!.. – Аврора оказалась на ногах быстрее хирурга и кинулась к двери.

На улице хлопнули дверцы машины, глухо взревел мотор, и взвизгнули шины. Артур, с превеликим трудом поднявшись, тяжело подбежал к выходу. Красные фары броневика мигнули в дальнем конце улицы и исчезли за поворотом.

Непечатно выругавшись сквозь зубы, Артур покосился на Аврору – и едва успел поддержать оседающую на пол девушку.

- Ты цела?.. – он пытался поймать ее взгляд, но тщетно; Аврора смотрела сквозь него, очевидно, не видя хирурга пред собой.

- Артур?.. Что случилось?

По подвальной лестнице торопливо взбежали Конрадайн и Иосиф. Оба озадаченно осматривались; психолог заглянула в госпиталь, торопливо успокоила разволновавшихся бойцов.

- Отведи ее вниз, - целитель только мотнул головой.

Дождавшись, когда силуэты девушек растворятся в полумраке, Иосиф взял обессилено привалившегося к косяку хирурга за плечо.

- А где Майкл?..

- Это был Канцлер, - Артур прикрыл глаза и машинально растер пальцами горло; говорить было трудно. – Они его забрали…

Математик судорожно вздохнул, выглянув на улицу. Для него, похоже, подобный исход событий не оказался сюрпризом.

- Ты сам-то в порядке?

- Цел, - привычно ответил Артур. – Успокойте Аврору как-нибудь. Меня пациентка дожидается…

Иосиф понимающе кивнул, мгновение помедлил, словно собирался что-то еще спросить, но промолчал и начал спускаться в подвал.

Вернувшись во внутренний дворик и проведя свою пациентку в госпиталь, Артур вторично проверил снаряжение, готовясь вновь покинуть дом. Нужно было непременно отыскать Фрэнка. Артур словно верил, что патологоанатом сумеет сделать что-нибудь. Перетягивая пряжки и ремни, оправляя сумку и кобуру, он совершенно не услышал, как вернулась Конрадайн.

- Ты не сумел его найти?

- Поблизости его нет. Отойду подальше.

Психолог, не ответив, прошла в комнату-госпиталь, погремела там медикаментами и вскоре вернулась. Не подавая голоса, растерянный и встревоженный, Артур про себя размышлял, где теперь стоит искать патологоанатома. А потому поежился и рассмеялся от неожиданности, когда Конрадайн, подойдя сбоку, легко коснулась смоченной в спирте ваткой его шеи.

- А, перестань, щекотно же!.. – Артур не слишком успешно попытался отбиться от неожиданного исцеления.

- Сам ведь знаешь, любую травму надо сразу обработать, - Конрадайн улыбнулась в ответ, не опуская рук.

Спирт приятно холодил смятые хваткой Даррена мышцы. Он покорно запрокинул лицо к небу, продолжая весело жмуриться. Научил на свою голову…

- Куда ты намерен двинуться теперь?

Хирург ответил не сразу, прислушиваясь к собственной интуиции. Воскресив в памяти образ Фрэнка, поднялся на невидимых крыльях над городом и огляделся вокруг.

- Думаю… на северо-запад.

- Почему именно туда?

- Не знаю. Просто меня туда тянет.

Конрадайн только кивнула в ответ. Она, пожалуй, как никто знала, насколько сильно нужно верить своим бессознательным инстинктам и полагаться на них. Потом вдруг тяжело вздохнула и отставила в сторону спирт.

- Артур… если ты не вернешься…

- Ммм?.. – он взглянул на психолога, ожидая финала фразы.

Но вместо того, чтобы закончить, Конрадайн крепко ухватила Артура за воротник халата и приникла к его губам, одаряя горячим поцелуем. Мгновенно пропали и грохот боя на улицах пригородов, и запах дыма, просачивающийся сквозь заколоченные окна дома. Да и весь мир вокруг растворился в воспоминаниях и мечтах.

Вряд ли каждый из них осознавал, что стал идеальным воплощением чаяний другого. И как Артур олицетворял в этот миг для Конрадайн совершенного защитника и опору, так и она воплотила для него все надежды на возвращение мирных дней…

- Так что будет, если я не вернусь?.. – целитель улыбнулся, с трудом заставив себя отстраниться, и кое-как перевел дух.

- …я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю.

Он негромко рассмеялся, склонил голову, коснувшись губами лба собеседницы.

- Ну, ты пока придумай. А когда мы вернемся, расскажешь.

Улыбнувшись на прощание, Артур распахнул дверь, потянул носом воздух, словно пес, берущий след, и, не оборачиваясь, зашагал прочь по улице.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12.**

Артур помнил, что тем летом, четыре года назад, было невыносимо жарко. В пригородах плавились под беспощадным июльским солнцем крыши одинаковых уютных домиков. Жухла и желтела выносливая обычно трава. От земли жарило так, словно под асфальт закатали отопительные батареи.

Ежедневный утренний переход до больницы превратился в настоящую пытку. Едва переставляя ноги, заспанный и явно не в духе, Артур медленно продвигался по опустевшим улицам пригородов. Неизменная сумка через плечо казалась тяжелее наковальни. Хирург то и дело смахивал пот со лба и проклинал на чем свет стоит жестокое светило.

Он уже видел впереди изящные очертания больницы и сверкающий на солнце алый крест, когда мимо него на огромной скорости, завывая и посвистывая, пронеслась какая-то черная тень. Левую руку рванула внезапная боль; Артур, выругавшись вслух, зажал ладонью изрядной длины царапину – на нем была лишь легкая рубашка с коротким рукавом, никак не защитившая хирурга. Тень, чуть расплываясь в мареве, зависшем над дорогой, превратилась в мотоциклиста в черном шлеме и кожаной куртке. Притормозив перед госпиталем, он выпрямился в седле, и Артур, оценив размах его плеч, серьезно задумался, а стоит ли яриться почем зря. Такой без масла сожрет и не подавится.

Но все же, проходя мимо заехавшего на стоянку госпиталя мотоциклиста, он недовольно подал голос:

- Эй, парень, ты бы носился поаккуратней!..

«Парень» снял с головы шлем, явив роскошную гриву цвета воронова крыла, собранную в практичный хвост. Он оказался старше Артура – лет на пять-шесть, не более, - хотя плавности его движений и изящности жестов позавидовал бы кто угодно. Широкое лицо с пропорциональными чертами было мрачным, но отнюдь не злым. За темными, почти черными глазами точно таилась тень неизреченной боли, вечно преследующей незнакомца.

Он ловким движением выдвинул подставку, и мотоцикл медленно осел, чуть завалившись на один бок. Всадник молча стащил кожаную куртку с широченных плеч и лишь тогда удостоил взглядом возмущенного хирурга.

- Прости, что задел тебя, дружище, - голос у него был низкий и звучный, словно колокольный звон. – Идем со мной, я наложу повязку.

Артур уже собирался весьма резко отклонить предложение, но незнакомец едва заметно махнул в сторону больницы, и хирургом завладело любопытство. Стало быть, мотоциклист – его коллега…

- Было бы неплохо, - Артур примирительно улыбнулся.

Незнакомец кивнул в ответ, подхватил шлем и, перебросив через локоть куртку, направился к госпиталю. Отставая на полшага, хирург следовал за ним. Миновав центральный вход, мотоциклист обошел здание с правой стороны и распахнул незаметную дверь, пропуская Артура вперед.

- Прошу в мою безмолвную обитель…

Открывшийся его глазам коридор был погружен в полумрак, только где-то далеко впереди горел синеватый свет. Несмотря на то, что Артур ни разу не бывал в этой части госпиталя, он сразу же понял, где находится. И мгновенно сообразил, кем работал хмурый мотоциклист:

- Так ты патологоанатом…

- Ну да… - мужчина улыбнулся одними губами. – А ты кем будешь, док?

Артур вмиг осознал, что напрасно разыгрывал непонимание – собеседник давно заметил эмблему служителя Гиппократа на его сумке.

- Я хирург, в реанимации сижу, - он улыбнулся в ответ, протянув незнакомцу здоровую руку. – Артур Клеменс.

Патологоанатом замедлил шаг, и тонкие пальцы хирурга утонули в его широкой ладони, когда он душевно ответил на рукопожатие.

- Фрэнк Галахард.

Артур осторожно коснулся предплечья левой руки. Та рана оказалась неожиданно глубока, пришлось наложить добрый десяток швов, и длинный шрам так и не затянулся за истекшие со дня инцидента три года.

Он вспомнил невольно об этом, словно в страшном сне опускаясь на колени рядом с недвижным телом Фрэнка. Бруствер, перед которым он распластался, еще дымился – значит, с момента удара прошло не так уж много времени. У побелевшего лица патологоанатома лежала сигарета, истлевшая уже на земле, дорожка пепла была ровной и нетронутой дыханием.

- Если бы не заявился Канцлер, я бы успел… - прошептал хирург, сам не зная, к кому обращается.

Ему ответил только ветер, тоскливо взвывший в щелях заграждения. Наконец, решившись, Артур вздохнул и с усилием перевернул Фрэнка на спину. Он на мгновение непроизвольно прикрыл глаза, отказываясь верить в увиденное. Могучий стан патологоанатома по диагонали от правого плеча до левого бока пересекала алая лента пулеметной очереди, каким-то чудовищным образом напомнившая бархатную перевязь Канцлера. Раны были совсем свежими, что подтверждало предположение о времени роковых выстрелов. Хирург машинально стер струйку крови, сочившуюся из уголка губ Фрэнка и перечеркнувшую темной линией его подбородок.

Артура, казалось, покинули последние силы. Ему более не было дела до возможной опасности, он совсем перестал напряженно оглядываться, высматривая приближающихся роботов.

Здесь, рядом с догорающим бруствером, над бездыханным телом Фрэнка, кончался целый мир. Совершенно не представляя, что делать и как жить дальше, хирург сложился пополам, раздираемый на части болью, которая была превыше его разума, и уперся лбом в широкую грудь патологоанатома.

Да так и замер, не смея поверить собственным чувствам. Ибо за мощной грудной клеткой отчетливо слышались глухие удары сердца. Артур вскинул голову и, глянув на страшные раны Фрэнка, трижды проклял себя за то, что расслабился и позволил эмоциям взять верх над профессиональным чутьем. Входные отверстия ран кровоточили, а значит, кровь не свернулась. И, стало быть, патологоанатом был жив.

- Фрэнк?.. – склонившись над его лицом, Артур осторожно похлопал друга по щекам в надежде привести его в себя.

Слабого дыхания, едва заметно вздымавшего грудь Фрэнка, он и подавно не заметил, и теперь возликовал всей душой. Конечно, раны были страшны, но ведь любую пулю можно извлечь, а разрыв – излечить, если он не задел сердца.

- Черт возьми, Фрэнк... Держись!.. Ведь нужно что-нибудь посильнее этих проклятых роботов, чтобы погубить тебя!..

Артур все еще торжествовал, а руки уже сами собой сняли с ремня кислородную маску и, надев ее на лицо патологоанатома, потянулись к сумке. Не больше пары минут понадобилось ему, чтобы разрезать залитый кровью халат и рубашку Фрэнка, обработать антисептиком раны и приготовить все необходимое для крепкой перевязки.

- Мне нужна твоя помощь, слышишь, Фрэнк…

Патологоанатом дышал заметно глубже и ровнее, чем раньше, сказывалась помощь кислородных баллонов. Артур аккуратно снял ранец и, захватив пару бинтов, осторожно приподнял друга за плечи. Задача была непростая, но хирург сумел каким-то чудом удержать его и придать максимально удобное для перевязки положение; голова Фрэнка обессилено запрокинулась ему на плечо, и миг спустя он приоткрыл глаза.

- С возвращением, дружище, - то и дело поглядывая в лицо патологоанатому, Артур не пропустил мгновения, когда тот пришел в себя.

- Артур… - он попробовал приподнять голову, но попытку благополучно провалил.

- Не дергайся, - приказал целитель, туго перебинтовывая его торс. – Уж не знаю, где ты умудрился потерять бронежилет, так что терпи пока.

- Пауки… - односложно объяснил Фрэнк и закрыл глаза.

- Бронежилет стащили? – с сомнением переспросил Артур.

- Угу…

Голос его сквозь маску был слышен глухо, но хирурга, словно воздушный шарик, распирало ликование. Он отыскал Фрэнка, патологоанатом жив, а раны его... Что ж, шанс на излечение есть всегда. Кроме того, надежды подавала и потрясающая физическая форма Фрэнка, и его почти звериная способность противостоять травмам и боли.

- Что с ногой? – спросил он, только теперь обратив внимание на пропитанную кровью повязку на бедре.

- Один из пауков… забирался… - Фрэнк болезненно сглотнул и совсем тихо взмолился: - Воды…

Торопливо отстегнув от пояса флягу, Артур отодвинул с лица патологоанатома маску и поддержал сосуд у губ, помогая утолить жажду. Фрэнк тяжело навалился ему на плечо, совершенно обессиленный короткими движениями.

- А покурить у тебя нету?..

- Совсем сдурел старый!.. – возмущенно воскликнул Артур, затягивая кончики бинта. – Дым будешь через дырки в груди выпускать?

- Их много?

- Девять сказочных дыр.

- Тогда можно и через них, - покладисто согласился Фрэнк.

- Подыши пока кислородом, ладно? – Артур нервно рассмеялся, возвращая на место маску. – Как только дойдем до дома, получишь свою раковую палочку.

Патологоанатом хрипло вздохнул, закрыв глаза. Хирург мог лишь догадываться, каково ему было: не старому еще и сильному мужчине, вынужденному полагаться на поддержку Артура, ибо в одиночку он и с места не мог тронуться.

Они немного посидели недвижно, собираясь с силами для предстоящего рывка. Подпирая Фрэнка плечом под лопатки и бдительно осматриваясь вокруг, Артур теперь чувствовал ответственность не только за себя, но и за жизнь патологоанатома, чудом перенесшего налет Миротворцев. Он знал, что как только возьмет в руки скальпель и склонится над операционным столом, чтобы извлечь пули из торса Фрэнка, его спокойствие растворится как дым. Но иного варианта у них все равно не было.

- Ты как? – минут пять спустя подал голос Артур.

Фрэнк медленно поднял поникшую голову, приоткрыл глаза. Потом осторожно оперся ладонью о землю и поджал ноги.

- Нужно двигать, - коротко сказал он.

Согласно кивнув, Артур присел на корточки, надел ранец с баллонами и осторожно перекинул руку друга себе через плечи. Фрэнк поморщился от боли, но со скривившихся губ не сорвалось ни звука. Воитель, да и только.

Звуки боя становились громче по мере того, как медики приближались к цели своего пути, что никак не добавляло вымотанному Артуру спокойствия. В Фрэнке был, по меньшей мере, центнер живого веса; постепенно слабея, он все больше наваливался на плечо хирурга, и тот уже едва переставлял ноги, покачиваясь под непомерным грузом.

Когда половина пути была уже пройдена, им пришлось сделать небольшой привал. Тяжело прижавшись спиной к стене, Фрэнк осел на землю, закрывая глаза. Артур, не позабыв оглядеться вокруг, снял ранец с кислородом, стянул бронежилет и с наслаждением расстегнул халат и рубашку, подставив взмокший торс порывам теплого ветра. Он почти задыхался, со лба катились крупные капельки пота, и, несмотря на явную близость сражения, застегивать одежды хирург не спешил, уже точно решив, что бронежилет останется лежать здесь.

- Фрэнк, держи, - присев рядом с ним, Артур снял с пояса флягу.

Патологоанатом только молча качнул головой, отказываясь от питья, и целитель, свернув пробку, сделал пару захлебывающихся глотков. Им обоим жизненно необходим был отдых, чтобы продолжить путь к дому, так что Артур уселся на землю подле Фрэнка и позволил себе ненадолго смежить веки, отгородившись от окружающего мира. Все тело как будто бунтовало против такой жестокой эксплуатации, но доводы разума с каждым разом оказывались сильнее.

Окунувшись в прохладную темноту, где не было ни Миротворцев, ни Канцлера, Артур полностью отдался воспоминаниям. Отстраненно ощутил, как Фрэнк уронил голову ему на плечо, но никак не отреагировал, зная, что патологоанатом, как и он сам, лишь набирается сил.

- Вы в порядке?.. – Артур присел на корточки, с беспокойством всматриваясь в лицо девушки.

Она поникла прямо на раскаленный асфальт, привалившись плечом к кирпичной стене ближайшего дома; глаза ее были закрыты, лицо белее мела. Девушка никак не реагировала на призывы целителя, и интуиция подсказывала ему, что это банальнейший обморок.

- Вы меня слышите? – Артур осторожно коснулся ее плеча, но реакции вновь не последовало.

Он растерянно оглянулся вокруг, словно надеясь, что кто-нибудь еще придет на помощь. Тщетно. Бредущие по своим делам горожане не обращали ни малейшего внимания ни на девушку, ни на склонившегося над ней молодого мужчину. Словно запрограммированные на выполнение стандартных команд, они по широкой параболе огибали странную пару, равнодушно скользя по обоим взглядами, и продолжали путь. Артур тихо взбесился. Трижды проклял про себя Канцлера, уничтожившего в народе своей страны последние крохи человечности, и, перекинув через шею ремень сумки, осторожно подхватил девушку на руки. Она показалась ему совсем невесомой, словно сотканной из тумана. До его дома было не так уж и далеко, хирург только вздохнул и зашагал прочь.

Артур никогда не мог пройти мимо, если человеку требовалась его помощь. И это был именно такой случай.

Ленора не торопилась рассказывать ему о себе, а он деликатно не наседал с расспросами. Подобрав девушку ранним утром, к полудню хирург сумел полностью ликвидировать последствия ее обморока. Они провели пару великолепных часов, распивая травяной чай и разговаривая ни о чем. Артур не сумел добиться от Леноры ни причин ее тревоги, ни какой-либо еще информации о ней самой. Да и быстро перестал пытаться это выведать.

Он просто наслаждался звуком ее мелодичного голоса, придававшего изумительный уют обычно пустой и безмолвной гостиной. Сидя в кресле и подавшись вперед, он увлеченно рассказывал о жизни госпиталя, в котором довелось трудиться во имя Гиппократа, и получил в ответ восхитительной глубины рассуждение о людях-созидателях, после которого заподозрил в Леноре то ли коллегу, то ли служительницу Муз. Они легко сошлись, хотя замкнутый и циничный эскулап отдавал себе отчет в том, что случилось это лишь благодаря его прекрасной собеседнице.

А еще обаяние Леноры в полной мере оценил Седой. Как и его хозяин, кот не слишком жаловал незнакомцев, но к ней ластился, словно к родной. Немало удивленному поведением любимца хирургу пару раз пришлось весьма решительно пресечь его веселое посягательство на гостью, ибо кот все время норовил забраться ей на плечо.

Ленора покинула его дом несколько часов спустя, и ошарашенный произошедшим Артур так и не добрался в тот день до работы, сославшись на скверное самочувствие. Слукавил – чувствовал он себя великолепно.

А еще двое суток спустя его прямо над операционным столом накрыл удар взбунтовавшихся Миротворцев…

Грохот взрыва прозвучал совсем недалеко, и Артура рывком вытащило из благостных воспоминаний. Фрэнк даже не открыл глаз, и хирург, бросив взгляд на бескровное лицо, осознал, насколько ухудшилось его состояние. Нужно было двигаться дальше, время теперь играло против них. И пока твердо выигрывало.

- Фрэнк, ты как? – Артур торопливо застегнул рубашку и, не поднимаясь на ноги, надел ранец. – Надо идти.

Патологоанатом молча скрипнул зубами, крепко обхватывая хирурга за плечи. Наложенные повязки уже успели пропитаться кровью, но менять их сейчас явно не стоило – отступающие бойцы Сопротивления вошли на улицу, где укрылись коллеги, и их, как и следовало ожидать, неотступно преследовали Миротворцы.

С трудом встав и подняв на ноги Фрэнка, Артур свернул к домам, подальше от улицы, надеясь проскочить опасное место внутренними двориками. Кажется, их позвал кто-то из ополченцев, но хирург проигнорировал окрик, торопливо скрываясь в густых зарослях от чужих взглядов. Ему было наплевать, что происходит вокруг, главное – доставить Фрэнка домой. Грохот выстрелов и лязг металла сливались в чудовищную какофонию, и разум благоразумно смолк, доверяясь инстинктам.

- Артур… не пройдем… - патологоанатом поднял голову, и взгляд его, полный безнадежности и боли, оценил окружающую панораму.

- Заткнись, проберемся, - оборвал хирург, увлекая его вперед.

А затем Артур почувствовал, как левый бок опалило свирепой болью, и мир вокруг рассыпался миллиардом осколков. Взвыв, он рухнул сначала на одно колено, а затем, не сумев завершить шага, и на второе. Сквозь кислородную маску прямо над ухом послышался сдавленный стон Фрэнка, и Артур посильнее вцепился в его запястье и крепче обхватил вокруг пояса, возвращая восприятию четкость. Близкие взрывы и стрельба его оглушали, сбивали ориентацию в пространстве, а боль становилась почти невыносимой.

Он знал, что этого не поправить. Почти чувствовал где-то рядом с печенью горячий металл шальной пули, легко вошедшей в незащищенный бок, - пробив почти половину торса, свинец стал. Единственным, кто мог бы ее извлечь, был Фрэнк, но патологоанатом и сам был едва жив. Артур тряхнул головой, все плыло перед глазами, а очертания предметов смазывались сильней с каждым мгновением.

Время издевательски усмехалось сквозь пороховой дым. Шах, господа врачеватели.

До дома оставался всего квартал - триста метров через кромешный ад огня, взрывов и свистящих пуль. Он уже не знал, зачем еще предпринимает что-то, но некая сила поднимала его на ноги, чтобы идти дальше. Артур вытащил из кармана халата лейкопластырь, торопливо залепил прямо по коже кровоточащую рану и, хрипло выдохнув, встал. В боку словно рванула мина; его качнуло, но хирург вопреки всему устоял, поправил переброшенную через плечи руку патологоанатома и медленно поковылял вперед.

- Тебя задело?.. – Фрэнк, казалось, немного пришел в себя и теперь помутневшим взглядом бесконечно долго изучал разом заострившийся и приобретший восковую неподвижность профиль хирурга.

Стиснув зубы, Артур не ответил. Он всегда был чертовски упрям, и пока оставался хоть малейший шанс спастись, не собирался опускать руки.

Двести метров. Под ногами Миротворцев горела земля, и они наступали неудержимо, словно лавина. Сквозь боль Артур различал, как они подминают под себя бойцов Сопротивления, уже не пытающихся дать никакого отпора. Патологоанатом молча сдавил пальцами его плечо, и Артур поднял на него глаза. Лицо Фрэнка, покрытое копотью, залитое кровью, было совершенно безжизненным, и не потому, что его доканывали страшные раны – просто он потерял последнюю надежду на спасение.

- Спасибо, что пришел за мной, дружище…

Слезящиеся от дыма глаза уловили движение – патологоанатом подал ему руку, и Артур молча стиснул пальцами его ладонь. Они не отрывали друг от друга полных боли взглядов, а потому и не увидели падающий в опасной близости снаряд.

Взрывной волной обоих отшвырнуло в сторону и кинуло на землю. С Фрэнка сорвало кислородную маску, и он недвижно распластался в паре метров от потерявшего сознание хирурга.

Из последних сил Артур приподнял голову над землей, обнаружив, что не различает ставшего привычным шума жестокого сражения. Вспышки взрывов появлялись в абсолютной тишине, не было слышно и криков ополченцев, и стальных голосов машин. Он понимал лишь, что взгляд его прикован к неподвижной фигуре патологоанатома, и, преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, осторожно коснулся шеи Фрэнка.

Ничего. Сонная артерия не отвечала привычными упругими толчками, молчало и сердце, ровно стучавшее каких-то пару минут назад.

Время вновь исказилось в усмешке. Ход конем. Мат.

Зажимая ладонью пробитый бок, Артур поднялся на ноги. Сил не оставалось ни на горе, ни на скорбь; в груди поселилась давящая пустота потери, не имевшая ни единой возможности быть выраженной. От дома его отделяли какие-то сто метров чистой от завалов улицы, и хирург, с трудом заставив себя отвернуться, медленно побрел дальше.

У высоких берцев сгущался странный, зеленоватого цвета туман. Артур не обратил бы на него внимания, если бы не увидел, как повалился замертво бегущий ему навстречу боец. Немного придержав нетвердые, но довольно быстрые шаги, он поймал болтавшуюся у коленей маску и не без усилия скрыл под ней лицо. Определенно, это был какой-то газ – он видел, как доступные его взору люди тяжело оседают на землю, роняя оружие, а вот Миротворцам туман не причинял ни малейшего вреда.

«Как же пациенты… Аврора с близнецами… Иосиф и Конрадайн…» - он против воли зашагал быстрее, никак не понимая, что же происходит.

Уже почти достигнув дома, хирург ощутил, что ему совсем нечем дышать. Короткий взгляд на датчик, закрепленный на плече, подтвердил печальный факт: в баллонах кончился кислород. Рывком расстегнув пряжку на груди, Артур избавился от бесполезного теперь ранца и, стараясь делать совсем неглубокие вдохи, продолжил путь.

Вместе с кровью, бившей багровой струйкой из-под пальцев, его покидала сама жизнь. Артур упрямо не желал сдаваться и шел, шел вперед, видя лишь приоткрытую дверь дома, в которую тихо сочился изумрудный газ. Он должен был достигнуть цели, обнять в последний раз людей, ставших ему настоящей семьей.

Но сбыться этому было не суждено. Артур уже поднимался на крыльцо, тяжело опираясь на перила, когда ноги его подвели, и разом ослабевшие колени подогнулись сами собой. Зашипев сквозь зубы от боли и отчаяния, хирург грянулся оземь и, повинуясь инерции, сполз на пару ступеней вниз. От тумана, в который он погрузился, резко пахнуло озоном, легкие автоматически потребовали дополнительный вдох.

«Ведь уже почти дошел…» - он нашел в себе силы приподняться на локте и, помогая всем телом, добрался до верхней ступени.

Последние несколько футов он преодолел, уже не поднимаясь. И когда пальцы Артура коснулись горячего дерева входной двери, он позволил себе закрыть глаза. В полумраке перед ним не проносилась вся его жизнь, - лишь последние две недели, в течение которых он обрел все, о чем, казалось, даже не мечтал. Он не предал Клятвы и достойно ответил на удар, нанесенный безжалостной судьбой. Жалеть было не о чем. Медленно, словно борясь еще со слабостью, Артур опустил голову на теплые доски пола и провалился во мрак – прежде холодный и бездушный, но теперь озаренный светом тех, кто ждал там хирурга.

Он не мог знать, что от Конрадайн, сидевшей в прихожей совсем рядом с дверью, его отделяли какие-то десять-двенадцать дюймов.

И данное ей обещание Артур сдержал.

Задыхаясь от долгого бега, Майкл перешел на тяжелый шаг, не смея остановиться. Он с трудом дышал, воздух проходил сквозь противогаз раскаленным и гнетущим. Миротворцы одержали победу и теперь покидали пригороды, гоня перед собой облака ядовитого газа. Они держали курс на Столицу, и Майкл знал, что скоро в городе не останется ни одной живой души.

Машина неплохо подстраховалась. Канцлер был мертв; попытавшись вынудить Ученого отключить его изобретение, Фердинанд невольно подставил под удар себя. И Машина, даже не взалкавшая его изуродованной жаждой власти души, задумчиво переломила несокрушимого Канцлера словно спичку.

Майклу удалось выдернуть из гнезда артефакт, но последним приказом затихающая Машина постановила полностью уничтожить людей, и тысячи Миротворцев скинули на город и окрестности капсулы с ядовитым газом, убивавшим все живое.

Газ распространялся слишком быстро, и Майкл никак не смог бы обогнать его. К тому моменту, когда он добрался до знакомых улиц, бой в пригородах уже утих, ибо пали последние бойцы Сопротивления. Он не выпускал из рук вторую маску, отданную ему сведшим счеты с жизнью Дарреном. Но теперь, оглядываясь вокруг, Ученый предельно ясно понимал: он не успел никого спасти. Никого, включая собственную семью.

Распластавшийся перед входной дверью силуэт, облаченный в белый халат, лишил его последних надежд. Медленно поднявшись по ступеням, Майкл поник на колени рядом с хирургом. Прикрывая одной ладонью рану на левом боку, кончиками пальцев свободной руки Артур касался приоткрытой двери, словно последним его стремлением было достигнуть дома и спасти укрывшихся в нем. Майкл осторожно опустил ладонь на его спину, но целитель оставался по-прежнему недвижим. Покрытое копотью лицо выглядело мужественным и почти умиротворенным.

Он спас столько жизней, стольких бойцов поставил на ноги после тяжелых ранений и не сумел уберечь от смерти самого себя.

Это был конец пути. Где-то далеко в Столице еще слышались раскаты боя, но здесь все давно стихло. В этой тишине Майкл осторожно приподнял хирурга за плечи и, поддержав бессильно запрокинувшуюся голову, на мгновение прижал Артура к себе. Если бы в его силах было повернуть время вспять… Теперь Ученому оставалось лишь искупить свою вину, подарив человечеству последний шанс на спасение.

Аккуратно отодвинув от двери тело целителя, он поднялся на ноги и, страшась того, что должен был непременно увидеть, шагнул в полумрак прихожей, окутанной непривычной и повергающей в трепет тишиной.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13.**

Раннее утро в больнице для врачей было манной небесной. Если везло, и не привезли новых пациентов, то в отделениях царила блаженная тишина. Крепко спали в палатах больные, дремали санитары в приемном отделении, тихонько попискивали приборы, да слышался негромкий звук шагов редких не поддавшихся чарам сна врачей.

А еще из ординаторской отделения реанимации и интенсивной терапии звучали, приглушенные закрытой дверью, раскаты пулеметной очереди.

- Ну, давай… только высунься… - сидящий за компьютером анестезиолог все пытался совместить перекрестье прицела с уродливой рожей пришельца.

На экране монитора жилистые руки его виртуального Альтер Эго передернули затвор автомата. Пришелец глухо взвыл, вырываясь из темноты, укрывавшей комплекс заброшенных подземных лабораторий. Анестезиолог вскрикнул от неожиданности, вновь загрохотали выстрелы.

Хирург, безуспешно пытавшийся уснуть в той же комнате, бесшумно поднялся, подхватив подушку, и как следует огрел ею коллегу по затылку.

- Черт побери, Терри!.. Я же просил надеть наушники!..

- В наушниках я не слышу… - торопливо начал оправдываться анестезиолог, но его прервал внезапно оживший телефон.

Хирург, вторично упомянув что-то нехорошее про несносного напарника, рухнул обратно на диван и накрыл голову подушкой.

- …я не слышу телефонного звонка, - бросив трубку на рычаг, закончил прерванную фразу Терри. – Тебя вызывают в травмпункт.

- Сам иди, - пробурчал из-под подушки коллега.

- Я бы легко, но им именно хирург нужен, - анестезиолог улыбнулся через плечо.

- Я тебя иногда просто ненавижу, ты об этом знаешь? – он сел, взъерошив коротко остриженные волосы.

- Догадываюсь, сэнсей.

Артур отвесил ему добродушный подзатыльник и, набросив на операционный костюм свой халат, покинул ординаторскую. Притихший госпиталь навевал меланхолию; тишина была насквозь пропитана обреченностью пополам с шальными надеждами. По пути в приемное отделение заспанному хирургу встретились лишь двое коллег, как и он сам, раздраженно спешивших куда-то по вызову.

- Что, Артур, опять неспокойная ночь? – с легкой усмешкой приветствовал его дежурный травматолог.

- Ужасная, - коротко откликнулся хирург. – Что у вас тут стряслось?

- Десять минут назад пациента привезли. Кажется, он по твою душу.

Нахмурившись, Артур покосился на коллегу, следуя за ним в бокс. Ожидавший его пациент был уже немолод; среднего роста, с пышной седой шевелюрой и интеллигентными умными чертами настоящего служителя науки. А еще на нем оказался белый лабораторный халат, и с первого взгляда пациент казался коллегой собравшимся вокруг него врачам. Впрочем, выглядел он сейчас неважно – лицо бело как мел, крупная дрожь сотрясает тело, зрачки расширены и заполонили почти целиком радужку. Мужчина лежал на больничной каталке, стиснув края матраца так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

Правая нога его, перетянутая в верхней трети бедра плотной лентой жгута, чуть выше колена представляла собой зрелище весьма неутешительное. Бедренная кость была сломана и осколками прорезала мышцы и перебила несколько крупных сосудов. Артур остановился перед каталкой и, не касаясь пациента, внимательно осмотрел рану.

- Морфина подкожно, и в операционную, - лаконично распорядился хирург.

Пациент коротко посмотрел на него, и во взгляде блеснуло недоумение. Должно быть, как и многих до него, смутила явная молодость врача, а также то, что его распоряжение выполнили мгновенно, без лишних вопросов. Артур привык к подобным взглядам, и давно уже перестал на них реагировать.

- Оформляй к нам, Джефф, - сказал он травматологу и снял трубку с телефона. – Терри?.. Кончай мутузить пришельцев. Разыщи наших сестер и готовь операционную…

- Док, разрешите задать личный вопрос?

- Пожалуйста.

- Сколько Вам все-таки лет?

После операции Майкл увидел молодого врача лишь спустя пару дней, когда тот вновь оказался в ночь на дежурстве. Хирург уселся на стоящий рядом с его постелью стул и пристроил на прикроватной тумбочке свою кружку. За окном стремительно темнело, госпиталь затихал, и Артур решил заглянуть к своему необычному пациенту в отделение чистой хирургии.

- Вы не поверите, - он усмехнулся, придержал фалды халата и закинул ногу на ногу. – Двадцать пять.

Приподнявшись на локте, Майкл заглянул собеседнику в лицо.

- И давно ли в больнице?

- Чуть больше четырех лет.

Ученый улыбнулся, глаза его за круглыми линзами очков сверкнули восхищением.

- У Вас золотые руки, док.

- Были бы золотые, скальпелем орудовать не сумел бы, - отшутился хирург, сделав глоток крепкого чая из кружки. – Ваша травма, профессор, была страшна только с виду, по сути же… удалить осколки, вправить кость, закрепить спицами, зашить мышцы, и - вуаля!..

Он закончил фразу затейливым жестом, словно поймал в воздухе летящую бабочку и, бережно разомкнув пальцы, снова выпустил ее. Наблюдая за ним, Майкл невольно вспомнил о пылившемся в подвале искусственном интеллекте и задумчиво молвил:

- Сколь бы ни извращались наши ученые, силясь создать механическое подобие человека, врача им никогда не сотворить…

Виделись они часто. У хирурга не осталось родных, не было и семьи, с коллегами он не стремился сближаться, а потому все свободное время проводил в полупустой палате отделения чистой хирургии. Через неделю после их знакомства, когда док и пациент сидели над шахматной доской, полностью погруженные в партию, в коридоре отделения послышались шаги.

- Клеменс, где тебя носит? – позвал кто-то басом.

- Прошу прощения, - Артур поднялся, оставив Майкла размышлять над следующим ходом, и покинул палату, но Ученый против воли прислушивался к звучащим за дверью голосами. - Привет. Случилось что-то?

- Твои санитары приволокли мне жмурика без истории болезни, - возмутился обладатель баса.

- Идиоты, - прокомментировал хирург. – Пошли, пройдемся по палатам и найдем ее.

- Иди сам, я боюсь твоих пациентов.

- А чего их бояться? – Артур ухмыльнулся, хлопнув собеседника по плечу.

- Они ж живые, - тот рассмеялся, и голос его начал удаляться по коридору. – Найдете историю, пришли ко мне кого-нибудь из своих…

Разрыв громыхнул совсем рядом, и Майкл, разом очнувшись от своих мыслей, бросился в сторону, надеясь скрыться за развалинами. Он даже не заметил, приближаясь к Столице, что взрывы и стрельба стали слышнее.

Ученый уже успел попривыкнуть к маске, которая успешно фильтровала вдыхаемый воздух, отсекая ядовитый газ, и она более не причиняла серьезных неудобств. Полупустой заплечный мешок не отягощал его шагов; в нем лежали только нехитрый провиант на пару недель, семейные фотоснимки, алхимический трактат, заготовки тряпичных человечков да кофе, без которого Майкл просто не мог работать. А еще толстенькая тетрадь, в которую Фрэнк с Артуром записывали своих пациентов и вели своеобразные краткие истории болезни; он не смог оставить ее дома, позволить себе забыть о совершенном коллегами подвиге. Майкл знал, что один только взгляд на этот фолиант, воплощение мастерства и надежды, добавит ему сил.

Злополучный артефакт безопасности ради покоился в нагрудном кармане куртки, застегнутом на «молнию».

На душе было пусто и сумрачно. Сколь скоротечны оказались мгновения счастья и мира, отмеренные ему судьбой… Если бы Майкл только знал, как все обернется, оградил бы от беды и доброго друга Иосифа, и амбициозного инженера Конрада. И Аврору – ни за что не позволил бы ситуации сложиться бы именно так. Уберег бы от гибели трио врачей, в силу обстоятельств примкнувших к его семье.

Все это был самообман. В таком случае он оберег бы от боли самого себя, но спасти их всех от гибели ему в любом случае не под силу. И вот плод его исследований, результат его ошибки – тела самых любимых людей и дорогих сердцу друзей, оставшиеся лежать в подвале его уютного домика в пригородах Столицы.

Если бы… ах, это проклятое сослагательное наклонение, которое Майкл, как и большинство ученых, на дух не выносил!..

- В сторону!..

Майкл был столь сильно погружен в свои мысли, что не сразу увидел несущегося к нему огромными скачками человека и отреагировал лишь на голос. Мгновением позже пришло осознание, что мужчина не может быть реален – ведь Даррен говорил, что масок, защищающих от газа, только две. Однако галлюцинация никак не исчезала и, более того, стремительно приближалась. Ошеломленный одним только фактом наличия в Столице живого человека, Майкл не внял окрику, замерев на месте.

За мужчиной гнался Миротворец. Летящие пули высекали яркие искры, чиркая по асфальту у самых берцев беглеца. Незнакомец на бегу сорвал с пояса гранату и швырнул ее под ноги роботу. Его широкий жест вывел Майкла из ступора; Ученый сорвался с места, стремясь увеличить дистанцию между собой и Миротворцем. Незнакомец догнал его в несколько длинных скачков и сбил с ног, оберегая от взрыва.

За спиной рвануло так, словно Миротворец был полон бензином. Горячая воздушная волна ударила в лопатки, опалив жаром затылок. Майкл потряс головой, приподнимаясь над землей, и почувствовал, как ветром с него сорвало капюшон куртки. Его спаситель, тем временем, легко поднялся на ноги, осмотрелся по сторонам и, убедившись, что вокруг тихо, подал Ученому ладонь.

- Что ж ты, дедуль, по сторонам не смотришь? – голос у него был совсем молодой, а глаза за застекленными окошками маски сверкали совершенно юношеским задором.

- Я только… - Майкл не без помощи встал на ноги и одернул лямки вещмешка. – Спасибо.

- Осторожней здесь, - предупредил юноша. – Миротворцы на каждом шагу, лучше обойти район стороной.

- А за Собором Всех Святых их много?

- Не знаю. Я там не был.

Майкл кивнул, сосредоточенно размышляя над маршрутом и внося коррективы в схему пути. Потом перевел растерянный взгляд на своего спасителя.

- Откуда у тебя маска?

Юноша скинул капюшон, потер ладонью затылок.

- Наши разведчики неделю назад разграбили разрушенный военный склад, где обретались ученые, преданные Канцлеру, и забрали оттуда три сотни экспериментальных образцов.

- Значит… значит, есть еще живые в этом городе?.. – по-прежнему растерянно, но с проблеском надежды поинтересовался Майкл.

Юноша улыбнулся в ответ, блеснув глазами за стеклами противогаза:

- Борьба продолжается!..

Майкл бежал – налегке, задыхаясь и зная, что все равно не успеет. Он уже не раз приближался к собственному дому, с трудом втягивая воздух за мембрану противогаза и разгоняя ботинками расстилающийся над землей газ.

Но в этот раз что-то было не так. Майкл оглядывался, никак не понимая, что же его так насторожило. Как и многократно до этого, тело хирурга, распластавшегося на ступенях крыльца, было недвижно. Как и прежде, Ученый присел рядом и осторожно коснулся ладонью его спины.

Ответом послужил глухой стон, судорожно сжались пальцы, зажимавшие рану на боку.

- Артур… - Майкл немедленно поддержал его за плечо. – Ты меня слышишь?..

- Я… что случилось?.. – на лицо хирурга была надета кислородная маска, воздух с чуть слышным шипением поступал по шлангам.

Артур приподнялся, крепко обхватив Ученого вокруг шеи, и уже потянулся снять маску, но Майкл удержал его руку.

- Воздух ядовит, - быстро сказал он. – Господи, как я рад, что ты жив…

- Ненадолго, - лицо целителя исказила усмешка, из уголка губ потянулась струйка ярко-алой крови.

Он бросил короткий взгляд на пальцы, зажимавшие рану. Боль стала сильнее порога его восприятия, он уже перестал ее ощущать. И знал, что конец близок.

- Я слышал о враче, который сам себе удалил аппендицит, - неуверенно ободрил его Майкл. – Я помогу тебе всем, чем смогу… скажи только, что делать…

- Артур?.. Черт, что с тобой?

Из-за входной двери выглянула встревоженная Конрадайн, и Ученый с хирургом уставились на нее как на призрак.

- Ты жива… - выдохнул Майкл, не веря глазам.

- Вы так на меня смотрите, словно это плохо.

Артур нервно расхохотался, сотрясаясь всем телом и то и дело сбиваясь на хрип. Майкл на мгновение зажмурился, а потом снял маску.

- Газ погубил лишь растения, - тихо сказал он, улыбнувшись. – Значит, и Иосиф… и Аврора с близнецами…

- Все в порядке, - Конрадайн смотрела на Ученого с подозрением.

- Значит, все будет хорошо!.. – Майкл чуть встряхнул слабо улыбавшегося Артура. – Мы будем жить!..

За окном окончательно сгустился мрак, но на столе перед Ученым, рассеивая темноту, по-прежнему горела керосинка. Он осторожно приподнял голову и поправил съехавшие очки.

Обойдя по широкой параболе центр города, где засели Миротворцы, он добрался до дома, где родился, где жили когда-то его родители. Здесь, в небольшой комнатке под самой крышей, он мог продолжать изучение фолианта, ни на что не отвлекаясь. На высоте пятого этажа, где он находился, газ рассеялся быстро – этому способствовал сильный ветер, - так что Майкл мог работать без противогаза. А работы предстояло много…

По ночам в Столице становилось тихо – выжившие бойцы Сопротивления прятались по укрытиям, и бой стихал. Отныне именно люди диктовали Миротворцам ритм и время сражений, ибо у роботов не было больше главного мозгового центра – всезнающей Машины. Но до победы было еще очень далеко.

Майкл выпрямился и откинулся на спинку стула, новым взглядом оценив очередного тряпичного человечка, которого он машинально сжимал в руке. Закончил один из швов, над которым и задремал, подключил человечка к устройству передачи души.

- Ладно-ладно… - пробормотал он и закрыл глаза, готовясь оживить свое творение. – Вас осталось лишь пятеро… все получится…

Сновидения донимали его сильнее продолжающихся военных действий, сильнее усталости. Спокойней всего было продолжать работу по ночам, но привыкший к четкому режиму организм брал свое – с наступлением вечера Майкла начинало неукротимо тянуть в сон. К тому же, ему казалось, что каждый из оживленных человечков забрал часть не только души, но и жизненных сил.

А значит, как только он оживит последнего, его не станет.

Вздохнув, Майкл открыл глаза; машинально сделав глоток остывшего кофе, приложил лицо к стальной маске. И вложил Талисман в устройство…

Было темно и тихо. Неподалеку поскрипывало что-то деревянное; в памяти сразу ожил образ старых распахнутых ставень, покачивающихся и стенающих на ветру. Потом послышался усталый вздох, и его кто-то подхватил на руки; ладони обессилено скользнули по полу.

- Ну же, - голос тоже был утомленным до предела. – Открой глаза, дружище… Вспомни, как моргать…

Моргнуть… Слово из прошлого. Прошлого, от которого не осталось ничего, кроме смутных образов и пронизывающей боли. Да, он действительно знал, как нужно моргать; всего-то и делов – осторожно приподнять веки, оберегая от света чувствительный зрачок…

Но век не было. Как, впрочем, и зрачка. Он аккуратно шевельнулся, не доверяя покуда своему телу. Моргнул. Чудной звук – словно кто-то сделал фотоснимок. Окружающий мир ворвался в расширенную диафрагму глаза, подавляя волю, лишая сил.

- Пятый… - позвал голос, и он ощутил странный трепет в груди.

Такой возникает, когда тебя кто-нибудь окликнет. Подсознание не ведает, что услышанный набор звуков – именно твое имя, но сама душа всегда отзывается.

И нареченный Пятым, повинуясь ее велению, оперся на ладонь и приподнялся. Взгляд упал на его собственные руки; пальцы оказались стальными, но почему-то ощущали и тепло, и холод.

- Слава Создателю, - с облегчением произнес голос. – Я уже начал беспокоиться, думал, что-то пошло не так… ты долго не приходил в себя…

Его слегка качнуло, и Пятый с ужасом осмотрелся. Огромная по его меркам комната, загроможденная книгами и каким-то научным оснащением, погружена в полумрак. Откуда-то издалека слышен глухой рокот. А сам он сидит, тщетно пытаясь осознать, что происходит, на ладони колоссальных размеров существа.

Человека.

- Как твой голос? – говорил гигант устало и негромко, за линзами очков скрывая воспаленные глаза.

Пятый не ответил; спрыгнул с его ладони и отступил, недоверчиво пятясь. Он не знал абсолютно ничего о намерениях незнакомца и предпочел быть настороже. Что-то подсказывало ему, что это наиболее разумный способ поведения.

- Как же ты похож на него… просто удивительно, - незнакомец чуть понизил голос, губы его дрогнули в утомленной улыбке. – Не бойся, я твой друг…

Человек подал ему раскрытую ладонь. Улыбался он пусть устало, но открыто и искренне, и Пятый неведомо как понял, что ему можно довериться. Сделав несколько маленьких шагов навстречу, он обхватил обеими ладошками указательный палец мужчины. Осторожно встряхнул, словно вспомнил нужный жест.

И неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ – так, будто страшился, что поспешил с выводами.

- Не бойся, – повторил собеседник. – Скажи что-нибудь…

Вторично оглядевшись, Пятый остановил взгляд на окне, пропускавшем тусклый серебристый свет. Он подошел к краю стола, на котором стоял, и понял, что от подоконника его отделяет целая пропасть – пара метров пустого пространства, к тому же находился он на высоте четырех футов над полом. Судорожно вздохнув, Пятый обернулся к человеку.

- Покажите, где мы… - попросил он, и голос хрипло сорвался, едва завершив фразу.

- Давай-ка сначала поправим тебе динамик, - мужчина выпрямился на стуле, осторожно подхватив человечка на руки.

Было огромным потрясением узнать, что за парой пуговиц на груди и чувствительным слоем мешковины кроется металлический каркас. Прочный аналог позвоночника, подвижные суставы, а вместо внутренних органов – пара микросхем да динамик за грудиной. На этом-то динамике Ученый что-то и подрегулировал, вернув своему творению голос.

- Что здесь произошло?.. – оказавшись на подоконнике, Пятый с неприкрытым ужасом обозрел пейзаж.

Раскинувшийся вокруг город был практически полностью уничтожен. Серебристый свет луны выхватывал из мрака то развалины жилого дома, то остов сгоревшего автомобиля, то человеческие тела, в изрядном количестве распластавшиеся на земле. Пятый с немалым изумлением ощутил внезапный порыв спуститься вниз и проверить все ли люди мертвы. Словно в противном случае он мог чем-то им помочь.

- Войны всегда начинаются одинаково, - негромко сказал Ученый, опершись локтями о подоконник и подставив лицо холодному ветру. – Один создал совершенное оружие, другой почувствовал в своих руках силу, третий нашел предлог для нападения…

- А я зачем здесь? – Пятый медленно сел, обхватив руками колени.

- Потому что вы – последняя наша надежда.

- Мы?.. – встряхнувшись, он поднял взгляд; Ученый серьезно смотрел ему в глаза. – Я не один?..

- Нет, не один.

Ожидая продолжения фразы, Пятый даже не смел шевельнуться, но Ученый вдруг, вздохнув, подхватил его в ладони и вернул на стол.

- Как только рассветет, я выпущу тебя отсюда. Ты должен будешь отыскать остальных, ибо только вместе вы сможете совершить уготованное вам…

Ожидавший пробуждения профессора, Пятый, стараясь не слишком громко топать по дереву, изучал все, чем был завален стол. Не столько из реального интереса, сколько ради того, чтобы хоть чем-нибудь заняться. Полистал толстенький, античного вида фолиант, покопался в коробке с какими-то деталями, среди которых нашлись в большом количестве старые объективы и точно такие же, как у него самого, механические ладони. Он понемногу привыкал к особенностям своего необычного тела; не все в нем двигалось и функционировало как у людей, но Пятый освоился довольно быстро.

Он опасался слезать со стола, а потому утро застало его сидящим на краю столешницы в состоянии глубокой задумчивости. Стальные пальцы судорожно сжимали иглу со вставленной в ушко нитью.

Игла была предметом из прошлого. Пятый отчего-то был уверен, что прежде ему немало приходилось шить. Казалось, он вот-вот вспомнит что-то очень важное, но мысль ускользала, не позволяла сознанию дотянуться до ответа. Вздохнув, Пятый потер пальцами подбородок.

«Кем же я был раньше?.. – растерянно размышлял он. – Неужто портным?.. Кому еще нужна игла? Есть ли вообще возможность разгадать все тайны своего прошлого?..»

Воспоминания не приходили, сколь сильно он ни напрягал память. Лишь при взгляде на некоторые вещи возникало какое-то смутное ощущение, словно предмет хорошо знаком ему. То и дело появлялось довольно четкое видение его собственных рук – не металлических, а из плоти и крови, - сжимающих увиденную вещь.

Странно это было, и больше пугало Пятого, чем помогало возвратить память.

- Ты готов?.. – Ученый приподнял голову над подушкой, внимательно глядя на сидящего на столе собеседника.

Пятый молча пожал плечами в ответ. Встав, профессор устало потянулся; похоже, сон не слишком его освежил, а взгляд казался еще более усталым, чем прежде. Не произнеся больше ни слова, он забросил за спину вещмешок и надел защищавшую его от газа маску.

Шаги его были тяжелы, и Пятый, цепко державшийся за ремешок противогаза над ухом Ученого, едва не слетал с профессорского плеча, когда тот спускался по лестнице и начинал опасный путь через город.

- Сколько нас всего? – поинтересовался он, когда Ученый миновал пару улиц.

- Пока пятеро, но будет больше, - тихо откликнулся тот; он чутко прислушивался и от неожиданно заданного вопроса даже вздрогнул. – Не волнуйся, ты не останешься один. Я высажу тебя там, где отпустил остальных. Вряд ли они успели далеко уйти…

«Вряд ли… - с какой-то необъяснимой усталостью подумал Пятый. – А если все же ушли?.. Как найти соратников на таком огромном пространстве?..»

Впереди выросло громадное здание белого камня. Собор был частично разрушен, одно его крыло полностью превратилось в руины. Пятый предположил, что Ученый именно туда держит путь, но ошибся: профессор свернул в сторону и еще минут пять крадучись двигался вдоль глухой стены.

- Как я найду их? – наконец, озвучил Пятый столь тревоживший его вопрос.

Ученый ответил не сразу; поднявшись по длинной лестнице к распахнутым дверям какого-то здания, опустился на колени и бережно поставил Пятого на пол.

- Просто следуй зову сердца, - он улыбнулся в ответ на скептическую усмешку собеседника. – Положись на свою интуицию, и ты их отыщешь. Кроме того…

Он поднял голову, пронзив взглядом рассветный полумрак.

- Я почти уверен, что двое из них до сих пор обитают в этой библиотеке…

- Спасибо… - Пятый обернулся, взглянув на возвышавшиеся над ним стены и колонны.

Ученый не спешил подниматься на ноги, плечи его устало поникли. Пятый внезапно понял, как сильно он не хочет возвращаться в пустую комнату с научным оборудованием, где властвуют безраздельное одиночество и тени. Поэтому он подошел поближе к профессору и вновь ухватил его за палец, словно надеясь успокоить и ободрить.

И скорей почувствовал, чем увидел, как Ученый слабо улыбнулся.

- Удачи тебе, Пятый… - поднявшись, он зашагал прочь, уже не оборачиваясь.

Вздохнув, Пятый некоторое время смотрел Ученому вслед. Он словно знал, что более никогда не увидит человека, раздувшего в нем искру жизни.

В библиотеке царил мрак, было тихо и сыро. Пятый медленно продвигался через холл, тщетно стараясь не шуметь, но медные стопы уверенно выбивали дробный ритм по мраморному полу. Стараясь держаться в тени, он добрался до второго зала, служившего своеобразным хранилищем книг. Снаружи стали слышны взрывы и стрельба; звуки постепенно приближались, и Пятый то и дело замирал на месте, словно боялся, что его вот-вот настигнет неведомый враг.

А еще усиливалось гадкое ощущение, что за ним неотрывно наблюдают чьи-то внимательные глаза.

«Это все игра твоего воображения, - успокаивал он себя, пробираясь через книжные завалы. – Здесь никого нет. Кому из людей придет в голову во время сражения сидеть в библиотеке?..»

«Значит, это не люди,» - пришел внезапный ответ.

Чертыхнувшись про себя, Пятый затаился между книгами. На периферии ему явственно почудилось движение – за ближайшей книжной полкой кто-то прятался.

- Эй, есть кто живой?.. – вполголоса окликнул он.

Отозвалось эхо, исказив до неузнаваемости ставший привычным голос. Поежившись, Пятый вновь огляделся и краем глаза успел заметить какое-то синеватое мерцание прежде, чем его внезапным ударом сбило с ног. На плечи навалилась какая-то тяжесть; он рванулся, силясь освободиться, но только врезался глазом в пол и затих, опасаясь разбить хрупкую оптику.

И, замерев, понял, что его никто не удерживает, а стальная хватка оказалась больше похожа на дружеские объятия. Нападающие не издавали ни звука, и это его по-настоящему пугало.

- Вы кто?..

Кое-как перевернувшись на спину, Пятый на мгновение ослеп – в глаза ему струилось голубое сияние, которое он уже раньше видел. А когда свет погас, он увидел перед собой двоих своих соратников – таких же, как и он сам, сшитых из ткани. Неуверенно поднявшись на ноги, он окинул обоих настороженным взглядом.

Дуэт оказался на голову его ниже, они вообще здорово походили на любознательных детишек. Оба человечка были похожи друг на друга как близнецы – одинаковые капюшоны на головах, маленькие подвижные тела, такие же, как у самого Пятого, глаза-окуляры и медные сегменты пальцев. Только ткань, из которой они сшиты, была помягче и в полумраке отсвечивала лазурью.

Разнились только цифры на груди близнецов.

- Третий, Четвертый?.. – машинально встряхнув головой, Пятый, уже не опасаясь напавших на него малышей, подступил ближе. – Как вы здесь?..

Ребята смотрели на него, чуть улыбаясь, но ничего не ответили, словно надеясь, что он поймет их по изредка вспыхивающим глазам.

- Вы не можете говорить? – нерешительно спросил Пятый, передернув плечами.

Ему вдруг стало на удивление неуютно, хотелось поскорее убраться с открытого места, где они были как на ладони. Осторожно взяв ближайшего из близнецов за плечо, Пятый огляделся вокруг.

- Нужно уходить отсюда… - слуха все четче достигали отзвуки возобновившегося боя.

Близнецы синхронно помотали головами и, ухватив Пятого за руки, торопливо потащили куда-то вглубь библиотеки. С трудом миновав длинный зал, они свернули налево, очутившись перед грандиозных размеров разбитой моделью земного шара. Она была огромна даже для человека, и выглядела прежде, наверное, великолепно. Теперь шарик лежал на полу, расколотый и более не сверкающий начищенными боками.

Изнутри его струился тусклый свет и слышался глухой звук перелистываемых страниц. Нисколько не выказывая страха, близнецы затопали к разлому, то и дело засвечивая друг другу глаза. После непродолжительного замешательства Пятый понял, что они так общаются между собой. Вздохнув, он поплелся за ними, испытывая смутную тревогу, но разумом понимая, что близнецы не стали бы лезть в опасное место.

- Заскучали, ребята?.. – из глобуса послышался негромкий голос; интонации его были ласковыми и заботливыми. – Профессор не приходил?

Пятый заглянул внутрь и немедленно наткнулся на изучающий взгляд еще одного человечка. Был он низок и слегка сутулился, расслабленно сидя на полу перед раскрытой книгой. Незнакомец производил впечатление человека в возрасте – на то указывали и специфические складки у губ, так похожие на морщины, и узость добродушного лица. Словно сшили его уже стариком.

- О, нашего полку прибыло!.. – весело сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. – Ты давно тут бродишь?

- Только что пришел, - с растерянностью отозвался Пятый, пока старик, улыбаясь, обошел его кругом и слегка коснулся лопаток, на которых чернела метка-имя.

- Ничего не бойся, Пятый, здесь нет ни роботов, ни людей, - успокоил незнакомец, возвращаясь на свое место перед книгой; на спине у него красовалась аккуратно выведенная черными чернилами двойка. – А все же интересно, кто ты…

Старик уселся, скрестив ноги, перед ним и успокаивающе улыбнулся. Близнецы устроились у него за спиной, начав листать оставленную старшим товарищем книгу.

- Ты уже начал что-нибудь вспоминать?

- Я… не вполне уверен… - пробормотал Пятый, медленно присаживаясь.

- Мне что-то напоминает эта нерешительность, - Второй широко улыбнулся, опершись на ладонь. – Какой-нибудь предмет вызвал у тебя… странные чувства?..

Пятый помолчал, не зная, как облечь ощущение в слова. А кроме того, он не был полностью уверен в том, что готов к этому.

- На столе Ученого лежала игла, - медленно ответил он. – И я… не знаю, что это было…

- Игла?.. – Второй чуть нахмурился, а потом вдруг расплылся в добродушной усмешке; казалось, он нашел именно то, что искал, но Пятый не стал интересоваться его умозаключениями. – Не волнуйся, ты обязательно вспомнишь что-нибудь еще. Все мы потихоньку вспоминаем, что было до того, как мы очнулись в комнате Ученого.

- Все мы?..

Пятый невольно вернул Второму улыбку. Тревога уходила, библиотека неожиданно показалась ему самым надежным убежищем и не так сильно пугала, как сначала. Второй молча наблюдал за ним, улыбаясь. И в мелькнувшей вспышке света перед глазами Пятого явилось человеческое лицо: мужчина в летах, седой, но словно полный жизни, глаза благодушно посверкивают, улыбка вселяет в душу надежду на светлое будущее…

Видение угасло, но, пропадая, наложилось на лицо по-прежнему ухмыляющегося Второго. И Пятый внезапно понял, что сидящего перед ним человечка он видит уже не впервые.

- Второй… - голос чуть сел, словно от волнения, - мы ведь были прежде с тобой знакомы, верно?..

- Верно, - Второй снова мягко улыбнулся. – Ты когда-то спас мне жизнь, Пятый.

Он поднял взгляд и молча улыбнулся в ответ.

Грохот разрывов удалялся, стихала и стрельба, и вопли гибнущих бойцов. В библиотеке воцарялась тишина, сквозь запыленные окна струился солнечный свет. Близнецы Третий и Четвертый подтащили поближе новую книгу.

- Что мы теперь будем делать? – негромко спросил Пятый, опершись спиной о стопку книг.

- Мы будем ждать, - Второй пожал плечами, и глаза его блеснули в свете горящей свечи.

- Чего же?

Пятый насторожился, но ответом ему был только широкий жест – старик обвел ладонью помещение, где они находились:

- Ждать, когда придет наш час.

_февраль – июль 2010 года_

**Copyrights.**

The world of '9', storyline, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Shane Acker & "Focus Features" & Dmitrij Gluhovskij © 2005-2009

Arthur Clemens, Frank Galahard, Conradain and micro-storyline by Anna 'One-eyed' Saratovskaya © 2010

**Благодарности.**

Автор выражает признательность создателям первоисточника, без которых данный роман никогда бы не появился;

AlbinaDiamond – за всестороннюю помощь и поддержку, вдохновение и многочисленные советы, а также за потрясающий cover art;

самым первым читателям романа – Miss Mary и Зотовой А. – ваши вдохновляющие обсуждения потрясающе помогали при написании;

Спарбер В. А. – за творческий июль, в течение которого была сочинена значительная часть романа и без которого работа продолжалась бы, должно быть, еще очень и очень долго.

Автор также благодарит _всех_, кто прочел роман до конца.

Спасибо вам, дорогие читатели!

Свои вопросы, пожелания, предложения

Вы можете адресовать автору на почтовый ящик:

f_galahardlist.ru


End file.
